Lost Son Of an Uchiha Legend
by Deathstroke431999
Summary: What happens if Madara had a son. He hid away from this world. What happens when this son emerges from shadows and challenges. Alive Minato and Kushina. Doujutsu Naruto. Fem Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Hey, Guys Its Deathstroke431999 I am back with a fresh story. Well according to Poll guys this story got most votes, so this will be my new story. Hope you guys will love it too! And I have not abandoned my previous story. I will update these two stories equally so don't sweat it. Thanks again and thanks for reading the story! Now onto the big story.**

"Thief! Thief! Get him! Get him!" yelled a fat old man who was an owner of a bakeshop. He was wearing a white apron, a white chef cap with a white tank top and dark blue knickers. This yell reached Ninjas present nearby as one of the Chunin with a signature Chunin vest and uniform jumped from clearing in front of a chef.

"Look sharp! Catch the thief quickly," he demanded as chunin in front of him chuckled darkly. He was itching to kick the shit out of that boy because that brat pranked him when he was sleeping during his guard duty which earned him some stinging words from Hokage and a laugh from his comrades... Now today was the day he would pay that little terror back for his activities.

He quickly jumped off into the trees to chase the boy. The boy was pretty fast for his age, but since he was a chunin the child was moving slow motion. The Chunin quickly caught up to him and grabbed him by his collar. He eyed the male child in front of him as he found a small grin on the troublemakers face. He allowed his eyes to briefly look around his surroundings and saw he was in an wide alley, a very filthy alley, an alley that was a dead end. He knew the boy had the whole of Konoha mapped out in his head; making him wonder if this was some sort of trap. The chunin quickly remembered who exactly he was restraining, but it was too late.

In a blink of an eye the boy in front of him burst into a large plume of chakra smoke. Somehow with the smoke the boy had erupted in he was dumped with colours so random and bright it looked like he had taken a bath in a rainbow. The chunin was angry, murderously angry. He quickly fired his flare. In less than thirty seconds a chunin team dropped down at where he was with soft thumps.

"All right, we have to catch that brat for what he did to me!" ordered chunin as he heard chuckles from his fellow chunins'

"Geez, Rantaro you look like you took a bath in a rainbow." A generic looking chunin pointed out and his team mates all fell down in belly aching laughter, or at least would have if they didn't see they superiors face.

"Shut up Akio and help me catch that brat, this time I assure you I'm going to kick the shit out of him." Rantaro stated angrily. Chunins gave him short nods as they all joined him in his pursuit.

"He is running towards you Rantaro, intercept him at sector 5. Sector 5 was a glorified way of saying the red light district, " Rantaro heard through his earpiece as he marched towards sector 5. The remaining Chunins surrounded sector five while Akio lured brat towards sector five. Not too long afterwards, the boy found himself besieged by nearly twenty Chunins. The place he stood in was where the hokage had been investigating reports that some of the prostitutes in the brother were underage and under forced work.

"Give up boy, you're surrounded!" Ordered Akio as he covered the back end of the child. The boy was wearing a black fishnet shirt with a dark blue colored jacket over it with black pants and almost knee high shinobi boot that looked out of ordinary for a boy his age and gender. His waist was adorned with a large red colored cloth covering his lower part of the stomach, the cloth looked very expensive, vastly contrasting the fact that the boy had been accused he had stolen something. His best features were unarguably his ocean blue eyes, eyes so deep the chunin had to focus on his neck so as not to get lost in them, even if they were guys. His hair was waist length, a large bang covering his left eye completely. The boy being surrounded was the troublemaker, the thief. The boy was none other than Naruto.

"Shut up Akio! That boy is gonna pay for what he did to me." Rantaro shouted as he charged to the boy with a hard punch to his gut the blonde in front of him dodged his punch by leaning back and guiding the sloppy blow above him, when the man was behind him he countered with a chop to the back of the head of chunins head. The enraged man collapsed to the ground in a pile of limp and unconscious limbs.

The boy was no older than twelve years old and he had knocked a chunin out in front of their eyes.

Because of this, all the chunins around him got into stronger stances, to emphasize the point that they were not going to underestimate the boy, "Hey guys, how are you?" unexpectedly asked the chunin, eliciting large sweat drops to fall off their heads.

"Just give up kid; you can't face us all." Akio said as other Chunins prepared themselves for an attack.

Looking around the blonde chuckled "Hold on guys, take it easy, I'm not here to fight," he replied and exploded into a small plume of smoke that thankfully, for them, didn't carry any paint bombs.

"Curse it, another clone. Ok, everyone search the area he should be around here somewhere. I'll carry Rantaro to hospital." Ordered Akio as all the Chunins blurred away to find the blonde miscreant.

" _Damn that kid really pulled a number on us. Makes me wonder what he would be when he gets to his prime. Konoha's fortunate to have smart kids like him."_ Akio mused as he ran towards the hospital.

Soon every free chunin and Jounin joined the pursuit. The boy was a mastermind at hiding and deception every time they confronted him, he burst in the puff of smoke anytime a ninja caught him.

The actual one was taking in this whole chase with a great grin on his face. Abruptly he felt a large chakra signature coming at him, he twirled around and made to jump off the building he stood on but it was too late; he was grabbed by the Yellow flash of leaf, Hokage of Hidden leaf village and they both vanished in a sharp yellow flash.

 _Inside The Hokage's Office'_

A yellow flash appeared in the Hokage's office, leaving two people standing in the office. One was Naruto while the other was also a blonde haired man with tanned skin. He was wearing a white colored cloak over his Jounin uniform. The man was gifted with cerulean blue eyes. The man was none other than Minato Namikaze also known as the Yellow flash of the leaf.

"What is it this time, Naruto?" inquired Fourth Hokage as he put hands on the desk intertwined with each other, his eyes lightly glared at the boy in front of him who just happened to be full of energy with very large chakra reserves.

"Its nothing serious man, I was just giving some of my poor friends some food," Naruto replied with his left hand scratched back of his mind. A nervous smile appeared on his face as he gazed into the eyes of the Fourth Hokage.

The Fourth knew the male child in front of him was not normal, even by ninja standards; he stalled an entire ninja force for over an hour. He was going to scold him, but noticing the warm smile Naruto had plastered on his face he decided against it. The Fourth sighed and tossed a scroll towards the younger blonde. The boy caught the scroll with a confused look on his face. "What's this for buddy?" asked blonde.

The fourth had enough of him; his anger had gotten the better of him, "DON'T CALL ME BUDDY, I AM FRICKING HOKAGE OF THIS VILLAGE, SHOW ME SOME RESPECT BOY!" yelled fourth, a throbbing tick mark on his forehead.

Naruto chuckled "OH I am so sorry, Lord Fourth the Yellow Flash of Leaf Village," teased the boy, giving the man another thick tick mark on his forehead "By the way, what's in the scroll?" he wondered again.

" _Reasoning with this kid is useless, better get it over with"_ wondered fourth. "This is your punishment for stealing those bakery products. You will finish these D Rank missions this one week before your team placements. If you don't, then you will have to remain in the academy for another year." Stated Minato with a smirk. He was hoping resistance from blonde, but that was throw out of the window with the next words the boy said.

"Cool, I got a chance to perform missionary work before graduation. I would have stolen earlier if I recognized that you would give me missions earlier," said blonde with adrenaline coursing through his body. He was ready for missions, even if they were troublesome D ranks. Today he would perform his first mission.

" _This Kid… he's just like Kushina."_ Minato thought as he gave younger blonde a small smile. "You start after classes, which by the way if you don't leave now you'd be late," stated the fourth as younger blonde's eyes widened.

 _"Oh crap, Iruka-sensei's going to kill me for being late…again,"_ Naruto thought frantically, cold shivers went up his spine as he remembered the particularly ruthless punishments the man could give out; he hated extra homework _._ He remembered another punishment Iruka gave him; he had to clean the whole upper floor of the academy for coming in late. "I'll be on my way Buddy, time to blend in" Naruto said before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

" _That kid learned Shunshin and he knows Shadow Clone Jutsu. Hmmm, I guess we have_ _ **another**_ _chakra monster,"_ The Yondaime muttered as he was brought back from his musings by his primary advisor, Hiruzen Sarutobi, dropping another stack of paper work. The Fourth groaned and screwed his eyes shut, hoping that the growing pile of paper on his desk was just a dream, a really horrible dream. He tentatively opened his eyes and groaned again when the pile of paperwork was even higher than when he closed his eyes.

"You and Naruto have a master's degree in how to piss me off, don't you Third?" Minato asked as he again armed himself with his mightiest weapon against the paperwork, a fountain pen, Hiruzen smirked, feeling his pain but in no way wishing to go through it again.

 _Outside the Academy_

The blonde just materialized outside of the academy in a small whirl of leaves. He was trying to directly enter the classroom with his shunshin but failed. " _Damn you fourth for placing your stupid seals inside the academy,"_ he sighed inwardly with disgust. "Seriously, how many seals did he put in this place anyway" muttered blonde as he quickly went upstairs and went towards his classroom full tilt.

Iruka was taking attendance. Everyone was present except for one long blonde haired student of his, Naruto. He went forward and ended in front of the blonde's name.

"Naruto, Naruto?" he called but got no response. He would go for his lecture when suddenly the door of class opened by the missing blonde. "PRESENT" boy yelled.

Not even a second later the irate man's head grew, "You're late!" Iruka yelled. Most of the class covered their ears with their hands. They were itching to see this confrontation; Naruto always outsmarted their sensei.

"Well Iruka-sensei, I had to help an old lady with her shopping after that I had to rescue a duck from drowning in the river. When I got to the academy's gates a black cat passed me so I had to circle round the village and enter the academy through the ceiling. When I was just about to go into the classroom, I slipped on the wet floor so…" he was cut off by Iruka ,

"Okay! Just go and take a seat, Naruto" the Blonde walked towards the end of class and sat on the last bench of the academy. When he was walking towards back all his female classmates of the class kept eyeing him like he was giant chunk of meat. _"He's so cool! look at his abs!"_ all the girls squealed mentally. The blonde's jacket was open it showed off his perfect abs for the whole world to see.

" _He is just like Kakashi, with the same lame excuses, but he is the most arrogant I have ever come across"_ wondered Iruka with a sweat drop..

Meanwhile, somewhere in leaf village, a Silver-haired man sneezed. " _Somebody must be talking about me."_

"Okay everyone pay attention" Iruka started his speech. When he finished he noticed only a few students were paying attention while most were busy speaking with each other, the rest were already sleeping. He sighed after looking over his lazy Genin and continued his class.

After class, three Namikaze siblings were running towards their home. Their home was in the middle of village near the Hokage tower. While they were walking they noticed Naruto rushing towards his own home. The blonde was living in his own apartment. The blonde was an orphan and didn't even know his last name. But he was constantly smiling and screaming about that someday he will become a great hero. Two of the female Namikaze heiress blushed when both noticed his abs obviously being exposed from his open jacket. The Blonde disappeared out of their sight in a split moment when both females were fantasizing about him. The male Namikaze just growled when he noticed the stars in his sisters eyes.

" _What's so special about him_? _"_ the boy growled to himself. Soon both female Namikaze were brought away from their fantasies by their brother, "Hey snap out of it will YA?" Said their brother with venomously.

"Where did he go?" quickly questioned his sisters with a menacing note. Male Namikaze felt a chill down his back as he promptly switched the topic.

"Look, we are Home!" he said with a false grin. Both female Namikaze followed their brother in the mansion.

 _Inside Namikaze Compound_

As soon as they entered the house all three were engulfed in a warm hug by their mother. Their mother had long waist length red colored hair. She had very fair skin with deep violet colored eyes. She was wearing a light green apron over her tan colored dress. She was one of the most beautiful young ladies in the leaf village. No one would suppose that she's around thirty years old with her build and her smooth skin. She was none other than Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, Wife of the fourth Hokage also known as the Red Death of the Leaf.

"Oh Kids how was your day, did you miss your Mommy?" she started away. All Namikaze siblings were fighting for breath under her tight embrace.  
"Mommy…Too…Tight" the boy gurgled out, battling out of his mothers arms. Kushina quickly released them all from the hug.  
"Sorry I just got excited, you know," she answered. Her verbal tick caused Namikaze siblings to express joy as she soon joined them.

 **AN: AHHHH Well, not too long for the first chapter, but I am losing my fight against sleep.** **Then I had to lay down my pen for today. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Again, I am keeping identities of Namikaze sibling secret here so don't flame on me for that. It will be explained in the second chapter, although those who voted for the poll question will at least recognize one. Again English is my third language and this is my second story. Thus forgive me for writing and grammar faults.**

 **ALSO THANK YOU MY BETA BJ-FOY FOR EDITING. FEEL FREE TO CHECK OUT HIS STORIES TOO**

 **Also, shout out will be given to any reader who found one famous phrase in this chapter.**

 **Any corrections to the narrative are always welcomed.**

 **ALSO, READ AND REVIEW AND ENJOY THIS STORY**

 **UNTIL THEN DEATHSTROKE431999 IS OUT**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Hello, Guys, welcome to next chapter of this story. Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. I would carry this chapter tomorrow, but decided against it. I trust you all loved the old chapter and I am looking forward to your response to this chapter too. Likewise, many reviewers asked me if it is a Harem or not, well guys I haven't resolved it yet. You all can send your opinions about it. Directly onto the succeeding chapter.**

"Sorry I just got excited, Ya Know," she responded. Her verbal tick caused Namikaze siblings to express joy as she soon joined them.

"Okay, enough all of this now you three go and take your baths, your daddy will be coming home early today." The Red haired women said in a commanding tone as she put her hand on her waist.

"Awww, Come on mum we don't need to bath, Ya Know" requested male Namikaze with his puppy eyes Jutsu.

"That's not gonna work for me, Nimato Namikaze!" she replied with a smirk on her face as she noticed pout on her son's face.

He was about five feet tall with slightly fair skin most said he got from his father. His most outstanding characteristic was his dark red hair. He was wearing the same colored shirt with small white shorts. He also inherited aqua blue eyes, which were the combination of eye colors of both of his parents. He had two whisker like birth marks on his face. When he saw that his mother would not fall for his signature jutsu, he slowly made his way towards the bathroom.

While Nimato was bathing, his red haired mother noticed her daughters were lost in their thoughts. Looking closely she noticed small blushs on each of her daughters.

She was standing right in front, but neither of them seemed to notice. She coughed to gain their attention and demanded "Who is he?" she said playfully.

The Namikaze sisters blushed a deep red as their mother was looked down at them them closely. "N-N-No one!" Mommy they both yelled in unison.

The Red haired women smirked knowingly, their stutter was just too adorable. She quickly thought up something to bait the truth out of them "Well, I found out that a Handsome blonde boy is in your class, Hmm….…. Naruto right?" she inquired and got her reply by their nods.

"Yes, Mommy, his name is Naruto." Stated the blonde haired girl. Her skin was very fair matching with her orange colored top and dark blue colored skirt. She was wearing two pigtails. Her hairs were long and spiked like her male parent. While her eyes were hardly like her female parent. She was none other than Natsuki Namikaze.

 _"Both of my girls are growing pretty quickly, Soon both of them will be the genin!"_ She squealed inwardly.

"How do you know about him mommy?" questioned Natsuki's twin sister. She was the most assertive of her children. She had inherited her paternal grandmother's raven colored hair. She was wearing white colored top and dark blue colored skirt. Her skin was pale, borderline unhealthy pale. She was as well recognized as the Hokage's Ice Princess. Her most attractive feature were her eyes. She was blessed with sky blue colored eyes. Her hair was also freely combed back cascading down to her waist. She was the second daughter of the fourth Hokage Sayuri Namikaze.

"I don't know about him, not in the least." she sounded out with victory smug on her expression.

Both Namikaze twins pouted when they discovered that their own mother played a joke on them easily. "did either of you girls ask him out?" she queried with a hopeful tone waiting for positive reply. Alas, she was filled with a negative answer from her daughters. Both Namikaze females wore a disappointed face.

"Ah, don't worry girls I am sure you will find your man!" she hinted, hoping to cheer them up. She got a nod from them as she walked back into the kitchen for preparation of dinner. Soon Namikaze sisters entered the bathroom when their brother came away.

Nimato, who had finished bathing, spied the looks of disappointment on his sisters faces and he knew too well the reason for their disappointment. " _That Bastard, Naruto"_ he grumbled inwardly. He didn't know why, but he hated Naruto more than anything. That blonde always made him feel inferior to him. One of his biggest dreams was to kick the crap of the blonde, but alas he couldn't accomplish that. The blonde was a natural prankster with large chakra reserves as well, he was able to perform that bothersome clone technique.

Suddenly a yellow flash sparked behind him and he was in his fathers arms. His father fourth Hokage was home. "Hey, kiddo did you miss your daddy? How was your day?" Minato got out.

He noticed his sons mood change as he hugged his father back. "Yes, Daddy, I missed you! How was your day?" he replied while enjoying the warmth of Minato.

Minato sighed and let go of Nimato "That classmate of yours is actually a great problem!" he said. Suddenly a frying pan got smashed into his kitchen. A violent looking red-haired woman was standing in front of him. She was flooded with anger and was ready to castrate him.

Fourth felt a chill down his back as he nervously gazed towards her. "I-I'm Sorry Kushina, I… Called him a problem," he got out nervously, only it was too late as her fist made its contact with his head, Minato winced and rubbed the lump on his head, "your strength is as monstrous as ever, honey" he murmured, but neglected to notice red-haired heard that remark. A few minutes later the Fourth Hokage was lying along the ground unconscious with two large thumps on his mind.

"That's why I never piss her off dad." Wondered Nimato as he watched over the unconscious body of his father.

"Nimato!" the red-haired woman named. Nimato nervously turned his head towards his mother.

"Will you help me order dinner?" it was not a request, but an order and he did not desire to piss her off once more. He nervously nodded and helped her to dress dinner. A few minutes the Namikaze sisters entered the kitchen and caught sight of their unconscious father.

" _What did you do now dad?"_ Both wondered in unison. When the arrangements for dinner were finished Minato regained his consciousness. He nervously sat in the head of the table. The Kushina was still wild about him which she demonstrated by sitting along the opposite side of him. While his daughters filled positions to his left and right. Nimato had been already halfway through his meal. He sighed and ate his dinner.

After dinner, everyone proceeded to their rooms while Minato nervously entered their sleeping room.

 _Inside Minato and Kushina's Bedroom_

When he went into the bedroom Kushina was already sleeping. Minato sighed and got into the bed. He took hold of her waist and drew her towards him.

"I know you're awake Kushina." He whispered in her ear. She was trying her best to ignore him, but his grumbling and his warmth were not helping. She acted in such a manner that she was looking him dead on, she had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry for calling him a problem, Kushina." He started out with sadness. His wife was a very kind woman with a very big heart. She desired to embrace him when Naruto was a little child. He was entirely alone, merely as a Hokage, he could not show favoritism towards one orphan and then he induced to entrust Naruto to the orphanage. Both Minato and Kushina were orphans so they knew too well how they treated orphans in the orphanage.

"Minato you know that he only desires to be recognized. That's why he always gets in trouble. He is exactly like me." She said out in between her sobs. Minato brought her into a soft hug and rubbed her back soothingly, kissing her forehead when she hugged him back.

"I know Kushina, I assure you I will keep an eye on him," he murmured and a few more minutes of her breathing even out. When he looked down at her and smiled, she was sleeping. His arms tightened around her, and he too fell asleep.

 _Inside Naruto's Apartment_

The blonde was very tired when he reached his home. But the adrenaline rushing through his body stopped him from getting some shut eye, thinking about all the cool missions he was going to make out tomorrow.

He looked down when his stomach gurgled angrily, he walked briskly to the kitchen to cook his dinner. When he looked into his fridge, he only saw vegetables and yesterday's remaining rice. He sighed and warmed up the rice, he set the rice on the table with the vegetables. He ate the rice balls and packed the ones left for tomorrow.

He jumped onto his bed with a book in his hand. The the was about 'Art of sealing for beginners' by Kushina Uzumaki. He was already on level two in this book. He found sealing very complex but useful art. He couldn't even stop imagine its potential which, quite frankly, was limitless. Today was different; he had some problems in understanding some of the more complex seals. He knew that no one would help him because of his antics, an hour to midnight he shut the book and got to sleep. _"Perhaps if I ask Lady Kushina, she could help me…if I'm lucky that is,"_ He sighed inwardly before going to catch some Z's,

The Blonde failed to notice one faceless masked Anbu watching him through his window. When he saw blonde went to sleep, he blurred out from view.

 _Inside Hideout_

Anbu entered the hideout and bowed in front of his spiky brown haired superior. One side of the body was covered by bandages. He constantly held a wooden walking stick to add in the fact that he was _really old_. The man was Danzo Shimura one of the four elders one of hidden leaf village and founder of Root. Though he had a moniker he was widely known as: The Darkness of the Leaf.

"You're right about him, Lord Danzo." the faceless Anbu droned lowly in front of him.

Danzo allowed a small almost invisible smirk to show on his face. He was right, as always. "It shows how foolish this village is! They couldn't even acknowledge his father who was one of the most dangerous man in history." Danzo spat.

"Keep an eye on him, I want to know if he receives his father's bloodline." Ordered Danzo as the ROOT Anbu in front of him merged back with the darkness behind him.

"Soon I will receive another pair of powerful eyes if I am correct about his birth father," said Danzo quietly, this time allowed his inner feeling to manifest on his face; his subordinates weren't around to see, a demented grin spread on his face. Powerful eyes or not he knew too well that the blonde was going to be a force to be reckoned with in his future and he had every intention to recruit him into Root.

* * *

 **AN: yep, I know its small chapter. But I want to bring out the major arcana in the next chapter with graduation exam.**

 **Well, today is my final day of vacation from tomorrow I am busy again in college, though I will update one time every week for each floor.**

 **Once more, thank you all for reviews and please mail your recaps on this one too, Guest reviews are also welcome to PM. Now next update will be about the first story.**

 **Besides, tell me if you want Harem** **if you want,** **then how many girls should be in it. If not, then I have already one young lady in mind.**

 **ALSO THANK MY BETA TOO BJ-ROY, HE IS A GREAT FELL CHECK OUT HIS WORK TOO GUYS**

 **Until Next time Deathstroke431999 is out…..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Hello guys I am back with another chapter. I know you guys are waiting for an update of another tale as well. I have one thing to suppose that I have not given up my first story and I am planning some special about the succeeding chapter. But this story is going to be epic so please be patient, but I assure you that I will update my first story in this week.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews for previous chapter. Keep reviewing it helps me to drop a line and move faster. Right away without any delay, let's move onto the succeeding chapter.**

* * *

"Keep an eye on him, I want to know if he receives his father's bloodline." Ordered Danzo as Anbu in front of him disappeared into the darkness behind.

" _Shortly I will receive another duo of powerful eyes, if I am correct about his biological father,"_ said Danzo inwardly with a sick grin on his typeface. Powerful eyes or not he knew too well that the blonde was going to be a force to be reckoned with in the future and he had every intention to recruit him in root.

 _Next day_

Like every other day our blonde haired hero went through his morning workout. He has doing it since he was nine. His determination showed results with the way his body had noticeable muscles. His morning exercise consisted of ten laps round the whole village after that he would power through push-ups and sit-ups. He was so used to it now that he breezed through the exercises easily. After going through what most would call madness, he ran back home.

He sighed as streets were empty only some paper boys were around for delivering newspapers. It was still early in the morning, pausing to look at the suns position, 6:30am. He sighed again and continued his cool trek back home. When arrived he veered straight for the bathroom to take his bath, brush and, simply, to look presentable.

 _Meanwhile, in Namikaze compound_

The Fourth Hokage was in a bed with his wife. At least that's what he thought. When he opened his eyes, he saw that he was alone. He sighed and lazily got up from the bed and walked towards the bathroom with sleep still flirting with his mind. He brushed and performed his morning rituals. Sometime later he was ready for the day's work as Hokage. He noted that girls were already out of their bed and were helping their mom for the preparation of breakfast but his son Nimato was still in his bed.

He was let down by the boys laziness, he sighed and resolved to wake him up. When he entered Nimato's room, he noticed all the clothes were lying around, everything was a mess. In fact, his room was more like a trash fire. He ran towards his son and shook him.

Nimato was really enjoying his dream. He was kicking the fuzz out of Naruto. But suddenly his world started to crumble as he groggily opened his eyes. The first thing, or person, he saw was a blonde haired man with a clean white coat. This person was none other than fourth Hokage, his father Minato Namikaze.

"…What is it dad?" he started away with a yawn. Minato was really disappointed in his son's behavior,

"Grow up young man, Do you even remember what day it is?" he questioned, hoping for an answer from his son about it.

He picked his ears with his pinkie finger "What is it today dad? I know it's not yours or mom's birthday. Come on tell me!" he questioned with stars in his eyes.

" _You are really her Son, so upbeat and carefree. But I am still proud of you,"_ said Minato inwardly as small sincere smile formed on his face.

"Well, if I'm not wrong, today is your graduation day!" answered Minato with a stoic expression just to tease his son.

"WHAT! HOW COULD I FORGET THAT!" he shouted and quickly scampered out of his bed and prepared himself in a record time. He soon joined up with his father as both Namikaze male finally reached the living room, both males were not too long after assaulted with the smell of delicious food and quickly stepped towards the kitchen. When they came into the kitchen they noticed that Namikaze matriarch had already made pancakes and syrup. Without wasting any moment both males attacked their respective meals with wide velocity. Nimato was eating like there was no tomorrow, while other members along with Namikaze sisters were taking their time to finish their meals.

"That was Delicious Mom!" got out Nimato when he finished up his meal and flashed his mother a large grin. The Red head always loved his complement.

"That is my specialty, Ya Know!" she stated with smug.

"Yes, no one can beat your mother in her cooking skills." Said Minato, hoping for some sign she cared he was there but she hardly threw him a grin and started to rinse the dishes. Minato sighed, he realized that she was even upset about what he said about the blonde boy. This was really dampening his mood; he wanted to take her and kiss her, but it was not possible right now.

" _I guess I should give her some time, she will eventually come around as always."_ He questioned. "Ok Kids I am going early today for work, so be nice to your momma." He stated as he disappeared in a yellow flash. Kushina noted the sadness and loneliness in his voice.

" _Maybe I went too far, guess I will have to make it up for him tonight."_ She wondered with guilt. She knew that her husband was very kind hearted and nice. She sighed and went back to washing the dishes.

Presently it was eight in the morning, all of her children scampered quickly to the academy. "All right children, show them that what a true ninja is, what Namikaze-Uzumaki truly means!" she boasted with pride and was filled with a loud positive reply from her children. She smiled and hugged them affectionately. After some time all Namikaze sibling started to march towards their academy.

 _Meanwhile, with Naruto_

When blonde reached his apartment it was already seven in the dawn. He sighed as it was yet too early for academy to start so he resolved to get a quick nap, but when he opened his eyes it was already eight twenty in clock.

"Not this again," he mumbled as he quickly put on his jacket and boots and left for the academy. When he was moving towards academy a delicious smell caught attention of his nose and he picked up a familiar voice; his stomach gurgled angrily. Then instead of pursuing his route to the academy, he followed that delicious flavor. In less than two minutes he was standing right in front of his favorite shop.

The words "Ichiraku Ramen Shop" were penned in large bold letters on a big wooden dining table which was present above the store. He went into the ramen shop and without sparing a single glance towards menu card quickly ordered " Two bowls of chicken ramen old man!" he yelled hungrily. Teuchi started to gear up for yet another Naruto-ramen-binge and within five minutes he made his order and served blond.

"Here you go Naruto, The Food of the Gods," he boasted and served two bowls. The blonde quickly started chomping, swallow and destroying the bowl of delectable golden noodles. Teuchi was busy working behind the counter, then his gaze fell on the calendar and his eyes widened.

"Naruto, today is graduation, isn't it?" he yelled, panicking, and soon saw realization dawn on the blonde in front of him. The blonde quickly sealed the remaining bowls in a sealing scroll. He was on level two of sealing so creating sealing scroll was a piece of cake for him.

"No time to talk Old man, I am starting out late for my exam." He came out and evaporated in a whirl of leaves. In a few minutes he was standing in front of the academys gates, and was pacing towards his classroom, he didn't even have enough time to curse the fourth Hokage for his habit of placing seals everywhere. When he arrived at his classroom it was already nine and written test had started off half an hour ago.

Without even sparing a glance at Iruka, he went to his desk and promptly began writing his examination. Iruka sighed and resolved to scold him later after the test. Presently it was nine-thirty and written test had ended. All kids were exclaiming how more or less easy it was tested. Naruto barely managed to finish his exam. He sighed; he knew that his written exam was almost finished.

After some time Iruka started calling individual students for Ninjutsu test. They were all asked to perform the three basic academy Jutsu. The Clone, transformation and Substitution jutsu. Most of students were able to pass this test easily while some were unable to.

"Naruto" called Iruka as almost every girl in the classroom began to ogle him. Naruto felt a shiver down his back as he awkwardly entered the room where Iruka was giving them the test.

Iruka's gaze fell on blonde mop of hairs. Naruto was standing in front of him, the boy always reminded him of someone, but he failed to recall that person. He was brought back from his thoughts when he heard a cough from the blonde.

"Sensei? Are you there?" asked blonde curiously. Iruka shrugged off his thoughts and regained composure. "S-Sorry Naruto, perform the three academy Justus?" he stated as he watched the blonde made one hand seal, transformed himself into Iruka in a burst of chakra smoke, the smoke cleared up enough to reveal a perfect doppelgänger of the chunin instructed, the clone then made a cross hand sign and another Iruka poofed from out of nowhere beside the clone. He set up his clone to stand besides Iruka and quickly substituted himself with clones.

Iruka was amazed by this accomplishment; he created a shadow clone of himself while balancing Transformation Jutsu. And so he substituted himself without hand seals. Shadow clone Jutsu was a Jounin level Jutsu and this boy, standing right in front of him was performing that Jutsu without any problem. " _Naruto, you are really something else."_ Iruka said inwardly, a wide grin spread on his face, "Very Good Naruto you pass!" he shouted, proud of the knuckle head, and motioned for the blonde to come near him. When blonde was standing in front of Iruka, Iruka quickly removed his own forehead protector and tied it to blonde's arm with a true smile. The blonde was astonished. A few tear sprang from his eyes as he bowed respectfully to his teacher.

"Thank You I-Iruka Sensei for being my teacher." He said with a slight stutter. Iruka smiled and quickly embraced his most unpredictable student.

"The pleasure was mine Naruto, now just go and wait for your team selection" replied Iruka, as he saw the blonde leaving the room but not before giving him his biggest smile.

When he walked outside, he was nearly assaulted by fan girls. " _Better leave before they try to rape me."_ Blonde shivered as he quickly disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

 _Inside Hokage's Office_

Every Jounin was present inside the Hokage's office. They were all waiting for two remaining jounins; one was Son of white fang and Master of lightning element Kakashi Hatake while other was known for his visual prowess and space time Jutsu Obito Uchiha. They have all been waiting for roughly two hours, but no sign of the pair.

Sometime later, they both entered office and shrugged all the glares expertly. Fourth Hokage was very let down by them and wanted to scold them, but his lone female student beats him to the punch as she quickly set up herself off at them and bonked them in their heads.

"You two lay off reading that Smut and start reporting on time or else!" she admonished them. Both male members of former team seven were sweating. All female jounins chuckled while males felt sad for the couple. Meanwhile Hokage was also sweating, her student was becoming more and more like his wife, and her anger was just like hers.

He awkwardly chuckled and started "Well, today we are all here for team selections. Does anyone who want to volunteer for becoming Jounin-sensei?" he wondered as he gave the jounin that wanted to back out a chance. Only ten Jounins stepped forward, they were son of third Hokage Asuma Sarutobi, Obito Uchiha, Rin Nohara, surprisingly Kakashi Hatake and some newly promoted ones.

"Are you all sure about this?" he asked again and all four jounin nodded. So his students were going to become Jounin-sensei. He could not believe that his cute little genins were now Jounin and soon they all will be Jounin-sensei. He chuckled inwardly and dismissed the remaining jounins.

"So Sensei who is going to teach Nimato, Sayuri and Natsuki?" Kakashi asked as all former members of team seven were waiting eagerly for their reply. The fourth Hokage sighed as he knew where this was going and he likewise knew that it was going to end badly for him.

 **AN: Hey guys, sorry for short chapter but I am really sleepy now. I only beat three hours daily for stuff other than college still I will continue updating my accounts. I assure you guys that next update will be about my first story. Once more, thanks for all your support for this chronicle.**

 **Thanks for all reviews and waiting for some more, they really motivate me for dropping a line quickly. Again, any hint about writing is forever welcome.**

 **All reviews, Guest reviews and PMs are welcome and I will respond to you wholly.  
Once more, thanks for Reading and loving this tale.**

* * *

 **Again I Remind you guys to Pay Visit To BJ-FOY he is an awesome fella as well as my BETA**

 **Until Next Time DEATHSTROKE431999 is OUT….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Hello guys, welcome to the next chapter of Lost son of Uchiha Legend. Thanks for all of your reviews and love. Now many of you readers said that this should not be a harem. So I am thinking about it, whether it should be harem or not. Well, those of you who want to deliver their opinions all you have to do is just click on REVIEW button and inform me about it.**

 **Now without further due here's the next chapter.**

* * *

He awkwardly chuckled and started "Well today we are all gathered here for team selections. So anyone who wants to volunteer for becoming Jounin sensei?" he questioned as he observed most of Jounin sensei backing off from this challenge. Only ten Jounins stepped forward, they were the son of third Hokage Asuma Sarutobi, Obito Uchiha, Rin Nohara and surprisingly Kakashi Hatake and some newly promoted ones.

"Are you all sure about this?" he inquired again and noticed as all four jounins nodded. So his students were going to become Jounin sensei. He could not believe that his cute little genins were now Jounin and soon they all will be Jounin senseis. He chuckled inwardly and dismissed remaining jounins.

"So sensei who is going to teach Nimato, Sayuri and Natsuki?" questioned as all former members of team seven were waiting eagerly for their reply. Fourth Hokage sighed as he knew where this was going and he also knew that it's gonna end badly for him.

Fourth chuckled nervously, he knew this day would come and he will have to make a tough decision, a decision that could break any of his students. He again gazed towards his three students and sighed. "Well, that is a really complicated." He started as all three former members of team seven concentrated on his words.

"What do you mean it's complicated sensei?" inquired his only female student. This question also got the attention of his remaining students. Both were also eager for his reply.

"Well you see, this year too many students graduated from the academy. Because of which their number is uneven. We need two more students to form the last team or one of the students will be placed in reserves until next year. As for your teams, I think I have already decided it." Finished Fourth Hokage with authority just as then all of the students got in real dangerous feral position ready to tear him apart if he had placed some idiot in their teams. Blonde Kage sweat dropped by observing this behavior.

"So what are you waiting for sensei? tell us already!" replied black haired Uchiha. He was just as tall as his teammate Kakashi Hatake. He was wearing regular Jounin attire with exception of his orange colored glasses. But from the corner of his eyes, he was also eyeing his crush Rin. Obito was still an idiot when it came to girls. He was too coward to ask her out which earned him mean nicknames from his other teammate Kakashi.

Fourth sighed " _One way or other I am gonna get my ass kicked by either Rin or Kushina"_ he wondered and shivered when he remembered wrath of his wife. After few second he decided to throw his decision. "Well as for my kids, they will be trained by Kakashi while Rin you will train team eight. As for you Obito I don't think you are suitable for being Jounin sensei." He got out and was waiting for a large outburst from his student, his student didn't disappoint as within a second a large yell could be heard all around leaf village.

"WHAT!, YOU CANT DO THAT TO ME SENSEI!" black-haired Uchiha got out. He was sure that he heard a chuckle from his silver-haired teammate. He badly wanted to beat the crap out of him but that could wait for now as he again concentrated on his sensei.

"Well Obito I know that you are one of the best Jounin in leaf but your mindset is still of a child. Because of which I can't assign you a genin team" fourth got out as he noticed heartbroken Uchiha in front of him. Obito was on a different dimension totally. He couldn't hear anything other than his sensei's recent words. For the past few weeks, he was planning on being a Jounin sensei of a genin team. But all of his plans were flushed into gutter due to his sensei's words. He was about to leave when his sensei's next words caused him to stop.

"However, I can assign you a genin with a mindset of Jounin" fourth got out with a smirk. He always loved to tease his students. This caused black haired Uchiha to flutter in happiness but within a blink of an eye, his excitement was replaced by the look of confusion on his face. " _A single Genin with a Mindset of a Jounin must be a smart-ass"_ he wondered.

"Why Kakashi got to teach your Kids sensei?" questioned Obito with a frown. He knew that Kakashi was fourth's favorite student but come on he surely deserved to train them too.

Fourth scratched back of the head "Well you know that Nimato, Natsuki, and Sayuri need the teamwork more than anything. They are all good individually but they severely lack teamwork and Kakashi here can work on their teamwork as well on their Justus while Rin is also a good choice but her skills are more suitable for Genjutsu and Medical ninjutsu. My kids are neither Genjutsu type nor Medical Ninjutsu type. While you Obito could be a good teacher but you will go easy on them because of their close bond with you, So Kakashi is my only choice." Explained fourth nervously. " _Also Kushina would kill me if I placed her kids on your team, because of you Nimato is asking me about that Orange book you so fond of. I nearly lost my collection because of him"_ Fourth wondered with concern.

After hearing this whole explanation from his sensei Obito finally agreed to him. "Fine who is the smartass on my team?" he questions with a frown.

"Well all of you will meet your teams after lunch so go now, pester your new team now" Fourth stated with a tired expression. "And Kakashi don't be late….." he was cut off as his three students already left his office with their signature shunshin. Fourth sighed and prepared for his fight against paperwork.

 _Inside Academy_

During lunchtime, every girl was looking for Naruto but the blonde was disappeared like he was not there, to begin with. After lunch break class again started to fill up. Soon everyone was present in class. Suddenly through the door, Iruka entered the classroom. When he gazed towards his students he could not believe that his little students were Genin now and from tomorrow they would no longer be his students anymore. Everyone will have their own Jounin sensei and they would never visit him again, these things saddened him but he was also proud of them.

He gazed towards his students again and was greeted with excited faces. His emotions were the mixture of sadness and happiness. His eyes started to search his favorite student and then he found him, as usual, sitting on the last bench gazing out of the window without a care in the world. Iruka sighed and decided to announce next procedure.

"Well congratulations again all you passed Genin exams and the next step is that you all will be placed in a team of three with a Jounin sensei to each team" he started and soon noticed that no one was paying attention to his words. Everyone was gossiping about team placements.

Only one question was going through the minds of all girls " _Who is gonna be on Naruto's team?"_ Every girl was fantasizing about being on the same team as Naruto. While boys were wondering about who is going to be on the same team as Namikaze sisters.

Iruka had enough of this "ALL RIGHT PAY ATTENTION HERE!" he yelled with anger. Soon the room was again engulfed in a pin drop silence. He sighed and started announcing about teams. Naruto was having the worst day of his life, he was nearly raped today and now if Hokage placed one of his fangirls on his team then he would be doomed. He was silently praying to god for it.

Iruka announced first six teams. "Team 7 will consist of Natsuki, Sayuri, and Nimato Namikaze and your Jounin sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." He stated. Both Namikaze sisters were disappointed as they would not be on the same team as Naruto while Nimato was celebrating that he was not on the same team as his nemesis. All the boys were glaring Nimato because Namikaze sisters will not be teamed up with them while all girls were celebrating that Namikaze sisters got what they deserved.

"Okay silence, Team eight will be of Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka. Your Jounin sensei will be Rin Nohara. Team nine is still in circulation so Team ten will have Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara your Jounin sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi." He said as he raised his eyebrow when he didn't observed the name of his favorite student. He changed the page and his eyes widened. " _Team eleven will consist of Naruto and his Sensei Obito Uchiha"_ he read inwardly.

When students noticed their homeroom teacher frozen in his place they decided to wake him up. Nimato leads the charge as he threw a paper ball towards him. It landed right on Iruka's face. He quickly regained his composure "Silence team eleven will consist Of Naruto and his Sensei will be Obito Uchiha!" he got out.

"WHAT!" screamed all girls in unison. They were glaring Iruka if looks could kill he would be dead by now. "Quite its final decision, wait here until your Jounin sensei picks you up and again congratulation for passing genin exams and thanks to you all for co-operating with me throughout these four years. I am proud to call you all my students" he got out as he bowed.

 _After three Hours_

Only seven genins remained inside the classroom. They were Team seven, Team eight and Team Eleven. Suddenly in a whirl of leafs, three people entered the classroom. Two of them were males while one was a female. They were former members of team seven. Kakashi Hatake, Rin Nohara, and Obito Uchiha. It appeared that female member of former team seven had to drag her male members. Two males were in severe pain as their female member bonked them with chakra enhanced punch on their head.

"Okay Teams Seven, Eight and Eleven meet us on the rooftop," said Obito with a smile as all jounins got sucked into a void and disappeared. Remaining genins followed them to the rooftop.

 _On Rooftop_

"Okay so now you are all here, introduce yourselves," Rin said with a bright smile. She was already looking forward to being sensei of Team eight, it was one of her lifetime dreams after all. While Kakashi was eager to train his team too but unlike them Obito got only one genin to train but he was also very excited to train him/her. He was willing to teach him everything and every technique.

"Mhhh…. W….What we… supposed to say" slurred Hinata. Rin smiled "Don't be nervous dear, just tell us about your name, hobbies, and dreams for future. Kakashi her will demonstrate" she answered happily. Silver-haired ninja gasped after hearing words of his teammate and he was sure that he heard black haired Uchiha smirk. He sighed "well my name is Kakashi Hatake. Things I like, I don't have any about my hobbies, hmmmm I don't have any" he got out with eye smile. No sooner Kakashi finished he was smacked hard on his head.

"THAT'S NOT HOW IT'S SUPPOSED TO DONE! KAKASHI" Rin said dangerously. Almost everyone was sweating by her KI. Without wasting another moment Obito started "Hello guys, I am Obito Uchiha, I like to train and create new Justus. My hobby is to read my favorite book and as for future (he looks towards Rin and blushes)" he was unable to finish his sentence as he was also smacked on his head by Rin. "To become Hokage" he got out before he lost his consciousness as her fist landed on his head hard.

All genins of team eight were in the panic about their sensei. While remaining genins were amazed by her brute force. "Sorry Guys, My name is Rin Nohara. My likes are helping people in the hospital, developing new genjutsus and my dream for future is to have a family of my own" she got out with pink cheeks glancing towards Obito who was lost in dreamland.

" Okay, you first Hinata" Rin ordered and positioned herself on the bench while her teammates stood up after gaining their consciousness and comforted themselves by relying on the railing.

"Well, My Name is Hina… Hinata Hyu….Hyuga. I like cinnamon buns….. and coo…. Cooking. My Hobby I….. is training and c…cooking. I hate peop…people who cons..consider themsel…ves abov..e others. I also ha..hate PERVERTS and rapists. And my dream for fut…ure is to uni..te my famil..ly and have my own fa..mily after som..e time." She stuttered and her cheeks turned pink with a blush as she gazed towards Naruto.

Rin followed her gaze and was now looking towards the blonde. " _Well well, young love how cute!"_ she inwardly squealed and placed her hand on Hinata's shoulder. "Thanks, Hinata, please make yourself comfortable and speak freely" replied Rin with a smile and observed pale-eyed girl nod.

"Okay, your next Guy with puppy" ordered Kakashi with a bored expression. His hand was itching to reach his pouch and pull out his favorite book but controlled his urge when his gaze fell on Rin.

"Well My name is Kiba Inuzuka, I like to train with Akamaru and spending time with him. I dislike traitors and scums. My dream for future is to become clan head of Inuzuka clan" boasted Kiba with a puff of his dog Akamaru.

"It's nice to meet you too, Akamaru" replied Rin while Obito and Kakashi smiled watching this interaction. "Come on we don't have the whole day, introduce quickly." Ordered Obito with a scoff. Shino introduced himself just like Kakashi did. He only added about his hobby, that he collects insects. Now it was Nimato's turn. Without even waiting for a second he started "My name is Nimato Namikaze, I like spending time with my Family and Ramen. I hate brooders (glances towards Naruto) and traitors. My hobby is to watch movies and my dream for the future is to Become Hokage just like my father" he finished with determination.

" _Well he is definitely Lady Kushina's Son"_ three jounins wondered inwardly. Naruto rolled his eyes " _How much longer it's gonna take"_ he wondered and waited for his turn. Both Namikaze sisters had same hobbies and dreams " _Having a family with someone"_ both sisters gazed towards blonde when they mentioned it.

" _Well he certainly is a chick magnet"_ wondered Rin. " _He could be a great inspiration for Master Jiraiya for his Next Novel"_ were thoughts going through the minds of Kakashi and Obito. But Kakashi made a mistake as a small giggle escaped from his mouth. Rin heard a perverted giggle from her teammate. She was glaring daggers at him before she started to beat the crap out of him.

" _Thank god for saving me from her wrath and giving me the strength to control my mouth,"_ Obito said inwardly. He shivered when he observed the broken body of his teammate lying on the ground in front of him. Soon Jounin regained his composure and explained about real genin exams. Every genin was shocked well except for that blonde one after hearing that test in the academy was for only to select individuals who could be Genin. Then they informed them about time and place of genin exam and disappeared in a void.

Now all rookie genin were left on the rooftop. Shino quickly left followed by Kiba and Hinata. Members of team eight were clan heirs hence their parents wanted to discuss some clan matters with them. In case of Hinata and Kiba about their training too so they left. Now only Namikaze siblings and Naruto remained. Blonde got up and was about to leave when he heard some stutter.

"Eh…. Na... Naruto would you like to join us tomorrow for dinner?" got out Sayuri, she felt sudden warmth in her heart and cheeks because of which her cheeks turned pinkish. Her twin sister was glaring her while their brother was glaring blonde.

Naruto was confused by her question. Why she wanted him to join them for a dinner, he was nothing but an orphan without even surname. He sighed he knew if he refused to join then Nimato would irritate him by his continuous ranting. Then he suddenly remembered that he also wanted to meet Lady Kushina this could be a golden opportunity for him. Besides he would be able to embarrass Nimato in front of his parents. He was not going to waste such honor.

"Pleasure will be mine, Dear Sayuri" he replied politely as he observed her face turned into the darker shade of red another compliment and she would faint. He did not want her to faint right now so he took their leave as he dematerialized in shunshin. Sayuri was fantasizing about blonde but she was brought out of it by none other than her sister.

"Why did you do that? I was going to ask him on a date and now you invited him to a family dinner. You ruined my plans Sayuri!" Natsuki was livid with her sister now. How could she do that to her? She always cared and helped Sayuri. But her sister burned everything on a single whim.

"I am sorry Natsuki if I'd known I would never invite him. I am so sorry Natsuki" Sayuri was very sorry to her sister now. She didn't know that her sister wanted to ask him on a date. Meanwhile, red-haired Nimato was watching this whole conversation with from sidelines. He was so angry right now that he could almost punch blonde until he could not feel his fists anymore. He could not believe that some orphan boy with no name could break his two sisters so badly.

"Let's go home, Mom would be waiting for us," Nimato said he was on a thin edge right now, his anger almost spilling out of him but he somehow managed to contain it. He started walking towards Namikaze-Uzumaki compound followed by his two sisters. Natsuki still holds a grudge against her sister while Sayuri asked for her forgiveness for thousand times until now. After walking for about ten minutes they reached their compound.

 _With Naruto_

Blonde was moving towards his so-called _Home_ when he sensed a chakra signature inside the forest of death. He checked his watch it showed nine pm. " _Hm... usually no one wonders in the forest at this time, gotta check it out."_ he changed his course and started moving towards forest along rooftops. Within few minutes he was jumping from one branch to another one.

After a couple of minutes, he caught up to the ninja. When he observed closely he noticed that it was male with white hair about six feet tall wearing a regular chunin uniform. Then he remembered that ninja, he was an instructor at the academy. " _What was his name Mitski, no Misaki…..No its Mizuki!"_ he wondered and was about a few meters away from him. Because of his pranks, he could easily bypass any Anbu and Jounin without alerting them.

He threw a Kunai towards him, it whirled past Mizuki's ear. His eyes widened as he came to halt. When he turned towards his opponent he was expecting an Anbu or at least a Jounin level ninja but when he noticed that it's a genin a chuckle escaped from his mouth. Then that chuckle converted into a laugh.

"Turn Back Kid and I will spare your life" he got out between his laugh. He was about to resume his journey when three kunai obstructed his path. Now he was annoyed by this action. He was going to spare kid's life but now that kid will die.

"Well, kid you should have stayed at home instead of on playing a Hero. Let me give you a parting gift. In real life, there are no Heroes only Cowards and truly insane people so tell me from which category do you belong?" He was expecting a verbal reply but received a physical one as boy launched three kunais towards him.

"Insane one!" he got out as he unsheathed weapons from his pouch. He threw a single kunai towards him blonde was going to catch it use it against him but soon noticed a sealing tag on it and quickly backflipped as the area in front of him was diminished to ashes.

Blonde created a cross mark hand seals as ten shadow clones materialized in a puff of smoke. And started to attack chunin with their combination moves. But chunin was good no he was very good, he must be if he was able to steal a scroll from Hokage's personal library. Mizuki quickly dispelled all of his clones and went for a gut kick to the original one. His kick connected with blonde's gut as he got the wind knocked out of him. But chunin launched the hail of Kunais towards him instantly as Kunais got impaled through some of his body. Blonde was pinned on the tree.

"Well look at you, what do we have here a Blonde Brat who never got chance to enjoy his youth. But you fought very well kid, and because of that I will grant you a quick death." Mizuki was grinning like a madman. He always wanted to try out his Demon Shuriken on someone. He unsheathed his Demon Wind Shuriken from his back and got into his stance. He started to conduct his chakra through Shuriken and whirled it towards Blonde.

Blonde was finding it hard to move kunais were impaled through all over his body. But then suddenly time froze for him he could see that Shuriken was moving In a slow motion. Suddenly he found himself in a dark room with no door and windows. He stood up and heard the chuckle from someone.

 _Inside mindscape_

"Who are you? Face me coward!" blonde was seething with anger. He wondered if this was some kind of Genjutsu he tried to dispel it but no avail. Suddenly a man in his thirties walked towards him. He was wearing a red colored samurai armor. He was about six and five feet tall. But most striking resemblance he found was that his hair. They were just like him, in fact, the man in front of him would be his carbon copy when he would be in his thirties.

Now the man was standing face to face. He was eyeing blonde very carefully. A man got on his knees and peeked in blonde's eyes.

"You got her eyes and hairs" he whispered politely. Blonde was confused by his words but he understood one thing that this man knew his mother.

"Do you Know my Mother and who are you?" the blonde asked almost grabbed the man by his collars. He wanted to know about his parents, his father, his mother. Why they had abandoned him. He wanted answers he was waiting for a reply from the black-haired man in front of him.

"Of course I know her, I am your father after all!" chuckled man in front of him. Blonde could not believe his eyes, his brain stopped functioning. He only understood one thing this man in front of him is his father. He quickly engulfed him a fierce hug. The man also hugged him back as he could feel wetness on his shoulders. His boy was crying if he was alive then he would have knocked some sense into his son. But he could not blame him. His eyes also watered as he shed some tears too.

"Why?, Why? Did you have to leave me?" he got out between his sobs. He wanted answers from his father. He parted from his father and was gazing directly into his eyes. The man motioned blonde to follow him as they both sat down on a wooden bench.

"I am truly sorry for abandoning you son, but I had my problem which I didn't want you to be involved with." Blonde wanted some more answers as this one was not satisfying any of his questions.

"Okay, Father tell me about you and Mother" stated blonde with newly found light in his eyes. He wanted to lock away this moment in a chest for eternity, but that was not possible so he decided to savor it with his father.

"Well Her name was Midori, she was a very cheerful woman and very fierce sometimes, while my name is Madara Uchiha clan head of Uchiha clan and co-founder of this village. But right now we don't have time for gossiping son my chakra is starting to dissipate. Remember this your mother and I always loved you and always will, don't come chasing back us too quickly. Have some kids and one big happy family and live your life happily also after you dance with this puny idiot check up with current Kage about your birth property and bring glory to your father's and Mother's name and always remember whatever you do we are always proud of you. Now this is the end for me now I can finally join your mother in heaven and take this as a parting gift from your father" said Madara as he ruffled blonde's hair. In front of Naruto's eyes, his father was disintegrating into nothingness. He again embraced his father tightly as he felt his father's chakra leaving him.

"I will father, I will!" blonde got out between his sobs as he gazed towards his father for one last time and captured his father's smile in his mindscape.

* * *

 **AN: Well I was going to finish the fight with Mizuki but decided against it. Sorry for the cliffhanger. Again tell me about pairing should it be harem or not. Also, read and REVIEW. It helps me to write it faster. Also, you think about Mizuki is a weakling but please bear with me about it.**

 **Now I want a Beta for this story so please PM me if you want to do it. Also, Shout Out will be given to anyone who guesses how Naruto is still twelve years old. I am expecting answers Guys.**

 **Again thanks for reading and enjoying this story. R &R**

 **Until next Time DEATHSTROKE431999 is Out…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Hello, guy, welcome to the next chapter of the story. I really appreciated all the reviews and support guys so thanks for it. Many of my readers called for me about how Naruto could be Madara's son, well hopefully this chapter will resolve those doubts. Now without further wait, here's the following chapter.**

* * *

"I will father, I will!" blonde got out between his sobs as he gazed towards his father for one last time and captured his father's smile in his mindscape. Blonde was really happy, he knew now that he has the last name. That he is a son of one of the legendary and most powerful men of the leaf village. He was Naruto Uchiha son of almighty Madara Uchiha with these thoughts he left his Mindscape and there was just one thing that he needed to act today. That was to kick the crap out of that traitor.

 _Outside in real world_

Mizuki was grinning like a madman today he would finally kill that blonde brat that pestered all of the ninja troops. He was practicing them a favor by getting rid of this terror. He was expecting his demon Shuriken to cut the blonde in half. Only he was blown aside by what occurred next. Abruptly he felt a chakra spike from blonde and what he saw next caused his eyes to widen... Demon Shuriken pierced blonde and sliced him into two voices, but that was not it, the blonde was walking towards him. The blonde was dragging his upper torso with his arms towards him while his lower half just marched towards him.

"WH… What are you?, Stay… Stay FRICKING AWAY FROM ME!" he brought out with Blanch his face. His legs turned a loss all of their potency, his heart was rushing a thousand knots per hr. His optics almost glued to the blonde as he acted towards him. He was discovering it very hard to take a breather and then his body finally gave up as he fell unconscious on the dry ground.

The blonde was actually let down by this. He was desiring for some combat. He sighed and dropped his genjutsu. When he dropped his genjutsu, everything went to normal. The blonde was fine as he replaced himself with a log at last moment. Demon Shuriken was embedded in the log. The blonde slowly adjusted his vision, he observed his surroundings as it appeared red to him. "Then that's what father meant by a new gift, his bloodline" he marveled... He cut off chakra flow to his eyes and noted that his vision became normal. He moved towards Mizuki and tied him. His eyes fell on a scroll on Mizuki's back. " _What's so special about it,""_ he grumbled and picked it up.

When he opened it his eyes widened as it was " _Forbidden Scroll"_. This scroll secured most dangerous Jutsus. He peeked through it as his eyes fell on a certain fire jutsu. It was not a fire jutsu that caught his attention, but the figure of its creator.  
"Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation" his eyes followed. His chest was filled with pride. This was his father's bequest. His father gave his signature jutsu for him. He promptly went to do that jutsu.

After half an hour he got that jutsu down. But he did not desire his father's Jutsu to hand down to anyone. He erased that jutsu from the forbidden scroll and replaced it by his own creation ' _Sexy Jutsu'._ Though he changed its name as ' _Ultimate Ninjutsu against strong opponents'._ His encounter with his father didn't change him. He was still a minor and was going to stay child with ninja skills. He closed forbidden scroll, he did not want to replicate any of remaining jutsus. He was gonna craft his own jutsus. He created two shadow clones. One gathered scroll while one picked up Mizuki. Naruto and his clones left towards the Hokage's office in a Shunshin.

 _Inside Hokage's Office_

Fourth Hokage was pacing inside his office. He was enjoying some family time when a messenger chunin burst through his door and informed him of the state of affairs. He quickly darted inside his agency and put whole of his ninjas to start a search for Mizuki. He glanced towards the clock, more than one hour passed since the theft, but no news of that traitor. Suddenly he felt a chakra signature inside his office as a blonde haired boy materialized. This boy was none other than Naruto. Only when he watched two of his clones, one with Forbidden scroll and another with traitor himself Mizuki, he hurried towards them. He quickly snatched forbidden scroll from the clone.

"Where'd you get this Naruto?" he asked with curiosity. Serious reflection on his face went away and was replaced by an amused one. He was marveling how the blonde managed to not entirely get the traitor but also secure forbidden scroll.

"Well, buddy, you know, if you order these Anbu to leave I will explain it to you. Subsequently all, there is something I need to discuss with you in a private," the blonde muttered just enough for the Fourth. Blonde Hokage's blind eyed his nickname and motioned his Anbu to leave after all he was itching to find out his explanation. Inside a minute all Anbu left the agency. "OK, now explain" ordered Hokage with authority.

Blonde chuckled and took out a Kunai from his pocket. Fourth tensed by this action he knew that the kid was only one flash away from death if he tried something, but to his surprise kid threw it towards the ceiling. "Your dance ends here, Pathetic!" he said with disgust. As Kunai struck Anbu his body got slammed on the floor. Only in that respect was something different about this Anbu his face was hidden by a faceless mask. The fourth was about to unmask him when suddenly his body caught fire and got disintegrated.

"Don't bother buddy, I am certain he is just an informant, they usually don't receive any sort of data, and they are exactly like puppets." Naruto got out as both blondes watched root Anbu crumble away. Without asking for any permission blonde comforted himself by occupying a comfy chair and motioned fourth to take his place. " _Cocky Brat"_ muttered fourth with a frown and sat on his chair.

"Then will you mind explaining how you caught Mizuki?" inquired fourth with slightly harsh tone. Blonde Kage eyed Naruto as he simply put his legs on the fourth's table in a losing location. He also placed his arms behind his head and tilted chair in such a fashion that his comforts matched his expectation. When blonde eyed fourth, he observed his face was full of tick marks.

"All right pal, no need to glare me like a jealous woman," he sighed and went to explain about his confrontation with Mizuki. Only the blonde smartly dropped the region where he met with his father and about how he learned and erased one of the most dangerous forbidden jutsu from the roll. But replaced it with another ace at least that's what Naruto thought.

"So let me stick this straight, you just accidentally stumbled across Mizuki tricked him using a genjutsu and managed to acquire forbidden scroll without a fight?" stated fourth as his eyes scanned blonde for any sort of prevarication. He knew Naruto was hiding something but what and why? "Bingo!, you are really smart Lord Fourth" blonde teased with his sarcasm which fourth caught on rapidly.

"Well, you can go away at present, I have better things to do!" ordered Fourth. He wanted to return home and relish with his family, after all, today all of his kids graduated from the academy and from tomorrow they'd set out to do missions. He urgently desired to revert promptly to deflect the wrath of a certain red-haired woman.

"Sorry pal, but I call for some Intel from you." Said blonde. He knew too well what was haunting fourth today and was hoping to mess it up for him, seriously, how can an SS rank Ninja is afraid of his own wife was beyond his logic but he knew one thing that Kushina Uzumaki was well known for anger.

"What kind of Intel you are singing about?" questioned fourth. He blanked out about his wife and his family, for the first time he has called for a favor by Naruto and he was willing to allow him some Intel if it was not an S-Rank one. Blonde wore a grave look on his face "I want to know about my Birth". Fourth's eyes widened for the first since his birth blonde asked that question to him. Certainly, he had asked him about his parents and the fourth had also informed him that his parents were dead. " _Surely something happened to him, he never asked me about it_ " Fourth wondered as his eyes pasted to the blonde's figure.

"Well, one of our Jounin found a scroll during Nine tail fox's attacks, when we unsealed it we found a bundle inside of it. It was a baby…." The fourth was cut off by Naruto as he completed it for him. "It's me isn't it?" he queried, hoping for a response, but the only response he started from fourth was silence, a complete silence as fourth averted his eyes from the blonde and focused on his desk. He reached for a seal under his desk and channeled some of his Chakra in it. It was his own personal secret locker. He himself crafted that seal for privacy and protection of significant documents which included his own collection of Make out tactics which He just managed to conceal from his married woman. He unsealed a scroll from a stamp and placed it on the desk.

Naruto's optics glued to the scroll. This was it, today he'd found out about his parentage. "Inside of this scroll we found you, Naruto" Fourth replied with sadness. He knew this was going to get a heavy toll on blonde, to learn about parents was one of the most significant destinations of any orphan and blonde was very tight to his. Blonde stretched his arms and tenderly picked the scroll and put it in his pocket. "Thanks for securing my property Lord Hokage" bowed Naruto with respect. For the foremost time, Minato observed a glint of a secure, mature, and intelligent ninja. His eyes captured determination and grit from blonde's eyes, which pictured him a future legend and a potential successor of his. He answered as his bow with a sincere smile "Don't sweat it Naruto, just turn a strong ninja to protect the leaf village" he stated with a sincere grin. Today he found out how brightly will of fire burned inside of blonde.

"I will and you better prepare yourselves, I will be doing for your hat in the future until then hold this chair warm for me" he grinned and disappeared in a whirl of leaves.

"Ha, you still got thousand years of training in front of you brat" replied Hokage, but was too late as Naruto had already flown in a vortex of leaves but he was certain that he heard his smirk. His eyes, got out of his sockets when he found out that it's almost midnight. " _That brat surely knows how to keep me entertained,"_ he sighed inwardly and disappeared in a yellow flash.

 _Inside Namikaze compound_

When fourth flashed inside his home, he observed that the party has been already over. He missed the party because of that traitor Mizuki. He sighed and began to walk towards his sleeping room, but not before glancing in the suite of his youngsters. He went into the chamber and was greeted by his married woman. She was still awake probably waiting for him. He entered the bed and positioned himself in such a fashion that his face was facing hers and was about few inches away from her.

"What took place that pushed you to depart the party?" she asked worriedly. She knew whatever happened must be important and it must be about village's security. She stared into his eyes and she found some sadness along with the guilty conscience. She recognized that he must be guilty of departing the party but sadness? Fourth noticed her calculative gaze and sighed. He enfolded his arms around her waist and laid his head on her shoulder. His warm breaths caused red-haired women to put out some moans. He laughed softly and went to explain about scroll incident. He also explained about Naruto's request and his scroll this saddened red-haired woman.

"Minato how was he? Did he take it well?" she blasted him with her question. Fourth chucked this was his wife always softy and kind. That's why he hooked up with and grown to love this woman. "Considerably, he accepted it like a true ninja and for further questions, you could call for him yourself dear" he muttered. The dark was going to take a toll on him, his eyes were half shut.

"Very well Honey, I will ask him tomorrow on Dinner" she replied with slight anger. Blondes Kage's eyes widened after hearing these words. " _I will ask him tomorrow for dinner"_ this sentence repeated in his mind. "WHAT!, WHO INVITED HIM TO A DINNER?" he was livid now, tolerating blonde in his office was another thing and at dinner was another. He wanted answers from his married woman, he seized her by her shoulders staring into her psyche.

"Well your Ice Princess invited him on a Dinner, I was thinking about inviting him but she made it easy for me" she got out with a smile as she observed nervous look on Minato's face. The fourth Hokage learned that arguing with his wife about that topic will be useless at present as he shut his eyes firmly and tried to catch some Zs. Kushina giggled when she discovered her husband, "Seriously, he looks so cute when he is angry" she wondered and pecked him on lips and placed herself in his workforce.

 _Inside Naruto's Apartment_

Naruto got to his apartment, his workforce was hired by his favorite ichiraku Ramen. He knew today he'd definitely be in no shape to prepare his dinner and then he brought his dinner from Ichiraku. He thought that he should eat first before unsealing contents of the roll. He ate up his dinner within five minutes. He was simply getting into his pants as he set his jacket on a wooden stick and placed scroll on a board. This was it, today he would find out about his parentage. When he unsealed the scroll he only found a blanket inside of it, nothing else. His anger reached the breaking tip, a worthless blanket that's only his possession. This anger caused him to unconsciously activate his bloodline.

Directly he watched more or less kind of letters on the mantle. He found out that his father built it so that no one could get out about it except for him. He put the blanket on the table and commenced reading the missive.

" _HEY, Naruto_

 _If you are reading this then, I failed to protect you and would be probably dead in a fight against my rival Hashirama Senju. I don't recognize how much time is expired since then, but I desire you to recognize that your mother and I loved you from the bottom of our hearts. She was a very kind person, simply because of a wretched man like me, she went. One of the ninjas from Senju clan attacked her and killed her after your birth. I want to tell you I am sorry for giving out to protect your mother. For destroying your childhood, because of me, you must have a hard childhood. I don't know how to ask you this, but please forgive me and become a strong ninja, have a family and kids and shower them with love and if you don't then be ready for a long dance with me in the afterlife. Always protect your valued people and please don't turn a loser like your male parent be a respectable and kind human being._

 _I don't know if I should tell you this, but, we are Royal blood of the Uchiha clan. The clan, which was well known for their curse of hatred so please don't come down for it counter it with passion. Now is my time to go away, but I am placing you inside a special sealing scroll inside of which time flow will be blocked. I truly, really hope to render to you after my fight with Hashirama but if I don't, then I pray to god that somebody with a large heart adopts you, someone who deserves you rather than me. Once more, I am sorry my son, please forgive me and if you want to hate, hate me not your mother. I wished there would be more time….._

 _Your Tousan (Father)  
Madara Uchiha_

* * *

 **AN: Phew, sorry guys for the small chapter, I hope it's not rushed. Thanks a bunch for all of the reviews for the last chapter. You guys are really awesome, I hope you will enjoy this chapter and this chapter should answer some of your questions. Some of my readers suggested that I should use some Japanese words to give some more realistic look to story tell me if you want some Japanese words or should I continue English and please don't flame on me for short (** _ **Almost non-existent battle with Mizuki)**_ **. Hoping that story will reach 100 followers until next update. It forces me to write quicker that's all.**

 **Once more, at that place is one more question, that I want you to answer, Should Naruto learns Rasengan or Not. Tell me about it in reviews, you can PM too.**

 **Again, same as always R &R.**

 **Until next time Deathstroke431999 is OUT….** _  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Hey, guys, I am back with the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and support. I got free time today so I am posting next chapter today. Directly about my first story, it's not deserted. I will update next chapter on Monday or Tuesday. As well I promise you guys I will finish it pre Shipudden arc within the succeeding week, because of Republic day in India we deliver three days off in this weekend. Then I will complete PRE Shipudden arc on 9 February so please be patient. So Keep calm and wait for guys. Too many of you responded to my question about should Naruto learns Rasengan or Not. To differentiate you the truth, I still haven't decided but I will see the flow of the narrative. Also, I got a Beta for my first story so it's up to him when he will finish chapters. You can pester him all you want his pen name is nNamikaze11252.**

 **Now without Further delay On to the next chapter.**

* * *

" _Naruto,_

 _If you are reading this then, I failed to protect you and would be probably dead in a fight against my rival Hashirama Senju. I didn't realize how much time is passed since then, but I want you to know that your mother and I love you from the bottom of our hearts. She was a very kind person, and because of a wretched man like me, she went. One of the ninjas from Senju clan attacked her and killed her after your birth. I want to tell you I am sorry for giving out to protect your mother. For destroying your childhood, because of me, you must have a hard childhood. I don't know how to ask you this, but please forgive me and become a strong ninja, have a family and kids and shower them with love and if you don't then be ready for a long dance with me in the afterlife. Always protect your valued people and please don't turn into a loser like father, be a good and kind person._

 _I don't know if I should tell you this, but we are Royal blood of the Uchiha clan. The clan, which was well known for their curse of hatred so please don't go down with it, fight it, counter it. It is time to go now, but I am placing you inside a special sealing scroll which times flow would be blocked. I truly hope to render to you after my fight with Hashirama but if I don't, then I pray to Kami that somebody with a good heart adopts you, someone who deserves you better than me. Once more, I am sorry my son, please forgive me and if you want to hate, hate me; don't hate your mother. I wished there would be more time….._

 _Your Tousan (Father)  
Madara Uchiha_

Upon reading the letter Naruto broke down. Tears streamed down his cheeks and onto the letter. He clutched the letter to his chest and swayed uncertainly on his feet. " _They loved me! My dad even started this much work to keep me safe, the Uchiha Legend Madara Uchiha. The Cofounder of the Hidden leaf village. The man who tamed Nine-tailed Fox with only a glance…and I am his son, I am Naruto Uchiha"_ rapid fire views flying through his head. His sobbing subsided twenty minutes later and he noted that blanket crumbled, away leaving only ashes. It must have been some sort of sealing jutsu. Suddenly he remembered about the sealing he was finding hard. He sighed and collected ashes from the table inside a little box. He was dying to preserve any belonging to his parents even if it's some ashes. He shuffled to his bed and fell asleep.

 _Next Day_

Members of team seven, eight and sole member of team eleven had shown up early. They were waiting for their respective Jounin senseis. In the absence of their sensei, they took seats on small rocks and on tree branches, finding some shelter from rays of the sun. The Namikaze siblings were chatting with members of team eight. All female children were speaking about some girly stuff while Nimato and Kiba were arguing about something. In all this chaos we find our blonde hero sitting on a branch with his eyes shut in a relaxed but thoughtful posture. His brain was filled with he had discovered the other day, being was pulled out of his thoughts by a loud exclamation.

"Where are they? It's half past seven and they still haven't shown up!" Nimato was livid now. He was a hothead just like his mother. While his sisters were like their father cool and patient. Suddenly a black void materialized on the training ground and three jounins walked out of it. They were none other than jounin senseis of team seven, eight and eleven.

"Ok we are here, Kakashi and Obito if I ever see you reading that book in front of your genin I will kill you" grinned Rin. It sent shiver down spines of both jounins as well as genins present at the training ground. She walked towards her team and said "Ok team, let's go" as she walked out with her team towards training ground eight. While at the same time Kakashi gathered his cute little genins and marched towards training ground seven leaving Obito with his sole genin.

Obito walked towards the tree and observed his genin-but-as-smart-and-skilled-as-a-jounin, "Ok so you are my genin, very well let's start our test" he said with a bored expression and was met with similar expression from his student. The blonde moved towards his Jounin sensei and stood away a few feet from him. "Then what's the test?" he asked with a yawn.

Obito was livid. His student might as well be Kakashi's twin, his way of speaking and his behavior irritated him and this so-called student of his also possessed the same attitude. "Well, since you are my only student, all you have to do immobilizes me for a minute and you will pass. But remember you have come at me with intent to kill also you have until lunchtime. Your time starts today" he snapped and vanished in the blink of an eye. The blonde just walked towards a tree and sat under it. "How annoying, " he muttered.

Obito was watching his sole student from the shadows but was seriously disappointed in his conduct. He sighed and pulled out his favorite orange book and started reading it. Suddenly, he was showered by a hail of Kunais and Shuriken wrapped in exploding tags. He quickly jumped backward and replaced his orange book with kunai. When he glanced towards his attacker he saw three blonde haired Genin ready to fight him.

"So that's why you are placed on my team" he chuckled and fell into his taijutsu stance and prepared himself for blonde. The blonde just chuckled and dashed towards him with a blinding speed. Naruto went straight for a punch to the gut but was presented with a high knee to his chin. Just as knee connected to his chin, he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Two more clones pounced on Obito but he dealt with them effortlessly.

"Then how about someone on one combat, eh Naruto" he taunted. He wanted to get into a blonde's head, mess him up, make him sloppy, but Naruto didn't seem even mildly affected; he looked as cool as an ice. He stood up from his place and marched towards him slowly and stopped a few feet off from him. "Are you ready to dance?" he demanded with a tired expression but anyone can observe a small glint of excitement in his eyes. Obito was about to answer his question when suddenly he was showered again by a hail of Kunais but this time he simply resolved to utilize the power of his Sharingan and passed through them. "You see? That trick is useless against me. After all, I am a jounin while you are just a genin". But he neglected to note a little smirk on Naruto's face as he walked towards Obito gingerly.

The Uchiha jounin tried to move but found it impossible to move a single muscle. "You know it was never my aim to confront you directly in a conflict; I already knew how it would end. Then I tried another method and got you, I am so lucky it seems. It's the oldest trapping method in the book. When you left the training ground yesterday, I put a sealing array on the ground to immobilize you. If you said that I had to draw first blood, then after catching you I would have to hurt you, but I guess it worked for both of us. So I passed your test?" Naruto asked with a mischievous look in his eyes as he suddenly pulled out an orange colored book from Obito's pouch.

"OK, OK YOU PASS NOW PLEASE LEAVE MY PRECIOUS COLLECTION ALONE!" he shouted. But Naruto had other plans in his mind as he burned his special signed edition in front of him with a small fire jutsu. In a flash, he was punched hard in the face by Obito, who was so angry he could burn wood with a concentrated stare. He tenderly picked up his book from the ground as it crumbled away in a dust. He lifted his head towards blonde only to found a poof of smoke in his place. "I am going to pulverize you NARUTO, YOU HEAR ME!?" he yelled angrily.

 _Later at The Hokage's Office_

The Jounin-senseis' were present inside the Hokage's office. They were here to give the report on their respective teams. The Fourth Hokage was seated in his chair and was waiting for his students to show up to report. Suddenly his students appeared inside his office through a black portal. Obito was seething with anger, blindingly mad at his first student. "Ok so now we are all here please report about your teams," he ordered. The Jounin-sensei from team one to six explained that their performance to the Hokage. Soon they learned that first six teams failed the exam. Fourth Hokage sighed and dismissed them, leaving only the jounin-sensei of team seven to eleven.

"So how about your teams?" he inquired curiously. He desperately wanted to learn about his kids' performance. Inwardly he was hoping for them to pass but right now he had to judge it as a leader of the hidden leaf village. As the Hokage. As soon as he said that Obito slammed his hand right onto his table. "I want that brat out of my team! I will gladly resign as a jounin sensei." This caught the attention of the Hokage as well as of remaining jounin present inside the room. Minato knew too well something must have happened; it was one of Obito's dream to lead a genin squad. Just as he was going to ask him about it Rin beat him to the punch, "What happened Obito, What did Naruto do to make you so angry?" she asked worryingly. For the first time in her life, she has seen her carefree teammate angry about something, in this case, a genin.

"First he acts all high and mighty and is one of the laziest genins, just like Kakashi. In fact, he is like a Kakashi's twin, same attitude, and everything. Plus he burned my precious collection of signed Make out tactics" he spat. As soon as these words left his mouth a large fist bonked him. "That why you want him out of your team, if you ever said that again Obito I will kill you and make no mistake you are Naruto's Jounin-sensei and you will teach him" she grit out with killer intent lacing each of her words. Her KI was so strong it sent a shiver down the spines of the remaining people in the office.

" _Oh, poor Obito"_ mentally murmured the remaining male ninjas present in the room. " _Oh, she is just like Kushina when she found about my own collection. SCARY!"_ said fourth inwardly and shivered. He coughed to gain the attention of his students and asked them to report. "Sensei Team seven passes, Nimato is just a Hothead like Lady Kushina while Sayuri and Natsuki are cool and patient. They worked pretty well together and managed to capture me. Although they need some training in their taijutsu and ninjutsu. Besides that they are good." Kakashi finished. He was proud of his team. His team was well balanced and could work well together so all he had to do was brush up some of their individual skill and they would be chunin in no time.

"Ok thanks for that Kakashi, Now Rin it's your turn" he replied and waited for her report. "Ok sensei, my team passed their exam, although it took them quite some time to accomplish it, they managed to work together as a team. But they need to work on their teamwork. Kiba is brash and loud and jumps into a battle without any plan, Hinata is strong but lacks confidence and Shino is cool and calm but lacks the determination to lead the team. With some intense training, they would be ready for chunin exams" she finished as her eyes glancing towards her crush who was still laying on the ground face first due to her punch.

"Very well Rin, now Asuma would you kindly tell us how your team fared?" "Of course Lord Hokage, my team finished their test quite easily; you can thank Shikamaru for that, he quickly deduced the objective of the test and captured me with help of Ino and Choji. They are very strong as a team but lack individual skills. They have potential to surpass the last Ino-Shika-Cho formation. They would be ready for upcoming chunin exams soon."

During this whole conversation, Obito managed to regain consciousness and stand up from the ground. "Well, Obito how about your student?" asked fourth. Well everyone was looking forward to his answer; Naruto managed to get inside Obito's head in one day. Minato knew too well that Naruto could be a big headache because of his pranks. A long time ago he managed to paint the whole Hokage's mounted orange in broad daylight. How he did that was still a mystery but that caused him too much trouble. It reminded him of Kushina when she was younger. He smiled inwardly and positioned himself to listen to Obito's report,

"Well sensei, he passed in half an hour" mumbled Obito. Listeners could not believe what they heard. "What? How can he immobilize you so quickly, you are a Jounin for Kami's sake Obito!" replied Minato harshly. He knew that Naruto was a tricky little bastard but come on! Obito was supposed to be leaf's one of the most powerful ninja. They could not believe that Naruto managed to capture him so quickly.

"So will you explain this Obito? Don't tell me he caught you off guard because of that Stupid orange book." She asked murderously. Obito was sweating now, he always wondered how she could read him that easily and now he was going to face the consequences. "Hai" he mumbled which was just enough for them to hear. All male members except Obito slapped their foreheads but Obito felt monstrous KI directed at him. As he glanced towards his crush he was met with a glare akin to Medusa's. If looks could kill, Obito would be dead by now. He quickly vanished into a black void to avoid the beat down from Rin. She dashed towards him hoping to punch him to the next village but fortunately for Obito, and unfortunately for the Hokage, her fist met the walls of office as she burst through the front door.

"OBITO, COME BACK HERE AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!" she yelled and quickly went after him. Asuma, Kakashi, and Minato sighed. "So sensei, Should I send workers today or tomorrow to fix that hole?" inquired Kakashi stoically. "Not today Kakashi, I still have to go through that dinner with my family and guess what? My Ice princess asked Naruto to come for dinner. Wish me luck Kakashi!" he got out and disappeared in a yellow flash.

" _I hope you come out of the dinner unharmed Sensei"_ replied Kakashi, he too left the Office and went towards his home. He knew too well that from tomorrow everything going to change he wanted to get as much rest as possible for tomorrow.

* * *

 **Ah, Hello Guys long time no see haha. Well, I was too busy in college and God bless we got three days of vacation due to republic day. So yeah I know that this chapter was mostly a filler type. But you can expect some action from next chapter. Also, should I portray WAVE ARC or go for an original ARC. Tell me about it in reviews. Also about the pairing, I have one young lady in my mind but I don't know if guys will like her or not. But whatever it's still long until you face her.**

 **Also, I finally got Beta for This Story BJ-FOY is my man. Check out his stories too, He is one big crafty fella.**

 **Again updates may vary from here on out as my first story is currently in beta read so as soon as my beta finishes I will post next chapter of the story.**

 **AGAIN READ AND REVIEW**

 **Any correction is always welcomed and PM or Review, I respond to every single one of them. Guest reviewers don't be shy review whatever you want. I don't take it personally so be free.**

 **Until NEXT TIME DEATHSTROKE431999 is OUT …..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Hello guys, welcome to the next chapter of LSOUL. I know all of you guys are rooting for this chapter and especially Dinner scene of Naruto with Namikaze family. So without any further delay here's the next chapter.**

* * *

 _ **With Naruto**_

' _Hn, I can't believe that Obito, my sensei is an Uchiha like me, I mean come on he is so adolescent. You will pay for that Fourth Hokage, just wait!'_ he chuckled and entered his alleged 'Home'. He generally felt pitiful that he could never have a family. A family that would love him, worry for him. He sighed and shrugged his musings. His gaze shifted towards an old fashioned clock arranged on the desk. It showed 6:30 pm in it.

' _Better get ready for the dinner with Namikaze family, what a bother! However I would get an opportunity to chat with Lady Kushina'_ he sighed and went to prepare himself for dinner.

 _ **Inside Namikaze Compound**_

Today air inside the Namikaze compound was obliging. All females were glad, and reason of their joy was none other than the most exceedingly terrible bad dream of Nimato and his dad the fourth Hokage Minato, Naruto.

'I have never observed mother so cheerful, since our birthday. I get a kick out of the chance to see her being upbeat however I Hate Naruto, I mean come on!...' Nimato's thoughts were hindered by an extensive screech by his twin sisters.

"Ohhh, I can't believe it. Naruto is going to be here for the Dinner!" squealed Natsuki as she was hurrying towards her room. Her hands were brimming with different clothes. She was joined by her sister Sayuri. Both of the girls rushed into changing room slamming the door quickly.

' _I hope they would be ready, till the dinner Otherwise Mom will detonate like a nuclear bomb'_ he gulped when he remembered his father's condition after her eruption.

"Nimato, will you come here for a bit?" Kushina reverberated from the kitchen and Nimato was smart enough to rush towards the kitchen in no time. When he entered the kitchen Niagara falls erupted from his mouth. He was about to devour the delicious food prepared by his mom, when abruptly a dark shadow covered his frame. He ceased his movement as he heard a crackling sound of bones. When he shifted his gaze towards his mother, he observed his super scary mother with a sinister smile.

"What do you think you are doing Nimato Namikaze?" she sweetly asked and was about to bonk him.

' _Ohhh crap what do I do, what do I do'_ young Namikaze was sweating when all of a sudden his gaze fall on his golden ray of hope. He observed his father Minato Namikaze moving towards kitchen.

' _Sorry dad'_ Nimato quickly substituted his position with his father and then all hell broke loose as Kushina's clench hand connected with Minato's head and thus our poor fourth Hokage got lost on the path of dreams.

"Minato!, Honey I am so sorry!" she got out and captured him before his body could hit the ground. She carried his unconscious body into their bedroom and placed him on bed, she was just about to leave when Minato snatched her wrist.

"Don't go Kushina-Hime, we can have all the fun you want?" her face was suddenly supplanted by dull red shade of rose. "Not now Honey, we have dinner with guest today".

"Forget, about him, when we could have all the fun in here, ah?" his hopes were pretty high. He wanted to avoid this dinner desperately and he knew too well that if this fails then nothing else will work.

"Sorry, Honey but I have to do the arrangements for the dinner," she got out and left the room leaving Minato inside the bedroom.

' _I cant believe that trick failed this time, well it seems like I will have to attend this dinner after all. What a bother!'_ he sighed and went to get ready for the dinner.

 _ **With Naruto**_

' _Hmm. I wonder what are the customs for dinner?, well only one place to find that out'_ his eyes struck on the large building. The building was old and worn out, ' _Sheesh, I think about whether that building is here from First Hokage's reign.'_ he entered the old building and strolled towards the receptionist.

"Hello, How can I help you?" she inquired with a large smile. ' _Hmm, smell of Cherry blossom perfume, her clothes looks new. Gee what's that in her fingernails? , breadcrumbs? ,she must be the girl of a baker. Now there are only few bakeries in leaf village, Masumoto's is the nearest from this place, so she must be his daughter.'_

"Hello, Mrs Masumoto I am looking for some books about the traditions of the leaf village, would you kindly guide me?" he bowed.

"How…How would know my name? .I am sure that we have never met before" she stuttered.

"Well, I tend to carry information about all the delightful girls in the leaf village" he answered with an adorable grin that would easily crack anyone. She reddened "Y..You should visit section two, you will find all the information you want there!" she replied while jabbing her fingers with each other. ' _Damn it, How could a twelve year boy can be that smooth with ladies.'_

"You're the best, Gorgeous!" he remarked and left towards section two. ' _How, annoying!'._ Blonde searched the whole section and selected some books for reading.

' _How to Not Ruin any Dinner Party! ~ By Saino'_ he read inwardly and went through some pages.

 _Never wear your napkin as a kiddie apron._

 _Never use the table as an elbow rest._

 _Never overreact if you spill something on yourself_

 _Never talk with your hands while holding cutlery._

 _Never reach over the table for the salt._

 _Never talk with a mouthful of food._

'… _..How annoying I know this, stuff already well this author must really suck.'_ He murmured and placed the book back into the shelf. He placed his hands inside of his pocket and gradually moved towards the door.

"So, did you find something interesting?" the female receptionist chirped.

He lazily turned his eyes towards the voice "yes yet not in the book, something or perhaps someone else" he replied with small smirk and left the library leaving behind the tomato red receptionist.

 _ **Inside Namikaze Compound**_

' _Gracious, Kami it's almost time'_ both sister squealed. The duo was waiting for their crush. Natsuki was in a golden yellowish kimono, it was decorated with finely cut silver covering. She nearly resembled a blessed messenger, she likewise wore her hair back, giving it chance to free seeking after winning blonde's consideration with her looks. While at the same time her twin sister wore a dull blue shaded Kimono, which was additionally embellished with dark red coating, it nearly embraced her body speaking of her curves. She wore an expansive ponytail which was also enlivened by red ribbon, her pale white skin perfectly matched with her attire while at the same time she was anxious about him. She really wanted to impress him and this was her chance.

' _Ohhhhh, How cute!_ ' their red-haired mother squealed inwardly as she glanced towards them. She was extremely cheerful today she would finally meet him and she was going to make the most out of this meeting with Naruto.

' _Oh, my cuties are growing up too fast, I think I have to station an Anbu to protect them from boys, no I think I should place my spy seal on them. Hmmm but the problem is Kushina will kill me if I did that!'_ he sighed. Lately he has been sighing frequently and he knew too well the reason the boy Naruto.

 _ **After an Hour**_

"He's late" both Namikaze males shouted. "He's not gonna come, perhaps we should begin the dinner" Nimato expressed his thoughts and within a second a fist bonked on the top of his head.

"Shut up Nimato!" Namikaze Matriarch chirped sweetly which sent shivers down the spines of other members.

" _Ding-Dong"_ the chime rang and twin sisters along with their mother surged towards the door leaving Minato with his unconscious son. Minato soon joined them leaving behind his son.

Satsuki took the initiative and opened the door and her heart fluttered when she noticed the person standing before her. He was wearing a white coloured Yakuta with dark lining. His hairs were made into a ponytail while the white yakuta was scarcely covering his entire chest as large portion of his torso was visible showing his perfect body.

Namikaze twin sisters along with their mother blushed, "Welcome Naruto, I am really glad you decided to join us today." Kushina greeted him.

Blonde eyed her for a minute and then bowed "The pleasure is mine, Lady Kushina! Oh and where are my manners, you all look exceptionally stunning." This caused all females to blush again " _He is much smoother than Minato, it's no wonder he managed to snatch the hearts of my girls"_.

"Ok, so can we go inside?" whispered Minato and left followed closely by his family.

Entire Namikaze family along with their single guest entered the kitchen, there stood heir of Namikaze family Nimato.

"Greeting Nimato!" Naruto called out with a small smile which adored his face. "Hn" that was all the response he got from Nimato.

"Nimato Namikaze you better behave otherwise, you will face the consequences later on tonight!" Namikaze matriarch sweetly cooed which straightened up Nimato up within a second as he took his seat.

"Naruto Dear, please don't mind him, he is just…" she was interrupted by said boy.

"None taken, Lady Kushina".

"Naruto you don't have to call me Lady Kushina, I am like a mother to you. So you can call me Mommy or Mom whatever else you like, Understood?" Kushina got out with a small beautiful smile which was responsible for a small blush that adored Naruto's face.

"Yes, Lady Kushina….. I mean Kaa-Chan" he revised himself and within a fraction of second was engulfed in a warm and adoring embrace by Kushina.

" _Is this How it feels to be cherished?"_ he wondered and soon returned the hug.

Kushina felt wetness at her shoulder " _Oh, poor Boy I know how it feels to be alone. But don't worry from here on now I will look after you"_.

They parted the hug and Kushina quickly got hold of Naruto's hand and forced him to sit close to her.

Dinner was really good in Naruto's point of view. Wife of Fourth Hokage was a hell of a good cook. Whole menu was mouth-watering. Main course was Teriyaki Salmon This was an easy homemade dish cooked in soya sauce, sake, and mirin. While orange juice was also served along with it. Salad was also mouth devouring.

" _It's no wonder how, Nimato has this much energy. His mother is one hell of a chef"._ He wondered.

"So, Naru-Chan do you mind sharing your graduation story with us.? I really wanted to know how you managed to defeat Obito?" Kushina asked with a curious tone, to be honest she was looking forward to ask this question.

Naruto giggled "Well, it was really easy, Kaa-chan. I just used his precious Book as a hostage and forced him to pass me and then I just burned it in front of him."

"REALLY, Ahahahha. Atta boy that's my Son." She chirped, she was very proud of her boy, really to be able to stall Obito and burn his precious book in front of his eyes must require some serious skills.

"I don't really mind helping you to destroy the secret stash of books of the Fourth Hokage here Mom!" he replied with his evil eyes glued to fourth Hokage.

" _ **That squirt**_ _!, better get ready to teleport back to the Office"_ Minato was sweating as his loving wife was out of trance for a minute and then all of a sudden "WHAT!, Minato What is he talking about?" she almost shouted.

"I don't know anything about it!" he tried to defend himself but when he observed a small smirk on Naruto's face he knew too well that his chance was over.

"Kaa-Chan you should come over to the office sometime and check inside his desk, if I am not mistaken then it was loaded with a vast reserve of Make out Tactics alongside with Sake from Mt. Myouboku" he added with a smirk and sitting tight for an explosion of Kushina Uzumaki or also known as 'Red Death of Leaf'.

"MINATO" she almost pounced on him but he wisely teleported back to his office.

Remaining Namikaze members just sweat-dropped.

" _I cant believe our Dad's a pervert"_ Namikaze clan heirs wondered.

" _HRRR, That Minato he's gonna get it when he returns!"_ she was flooding with rage. Her beloved husband was snatched by those filthy books written by none other than his Sensei.

"It's worthless to waste our time on fourth Hokage, we should destroy the root of this Problem which is the author of these book-Jiraiya" Naruto answered with teasing tone was able to divert Kushina's rage towards him.

"Yes, You are absolutely right, Jiraiya I am gonna Destroy all of your work, just you wait!" In the land of wave a large man about six feet tall, with white coloured hair made into a one large pony tail, wearing a chainmail armour with red jacket over it sneezed. " _Some, Hot chick must be calling the Great toad sage"_ he wondered as his imagination went rogue and some perverated giggles escaping his mouth, little did he know bad days were up ahead for his work.

"So Kaa-Chan do you mind if I ask you a favour?" Naruto sweetly questioned, he extremely preferred calling Kushina mother and little did he know her heart fluttered when he called her that.

"Of course, Naru-Chan I don't mind" she replied. She was curious about him, she knew that he was a self-dependent and he never liked any help and would always try on his own to achieve anything.

"Well, if you don't mind I want to learn the art of sealing from you" he finally managed to ask her about it and was waiting eagerly for her reply.

"OF-Course I will teach you, but I better warn you that it is very difficult art and I will not be soft during our training" she cleared her role as a sensei inwardly she was glad that this boy was eager to learn art of sealing.

"Absolutely, Kaa-Chan. I don't expect you to be soft with my training" he bowed in front of her, showing his respect to his newly found sensei.

" _Great, now Mom's gonna be a fangirl too!"_ Nimato sighed and went to his room without sparing a single glance towards his mother.

* * *

 **Hello, I am sorry for the late update and a short chapter. I was kinda busy in college submission session. So again I apologize for late update but I do hope you guys will like this chapter. Also I will be posting a pole on my profile. So please do vote on it.**

 **I am looking for a Beta, so please contact me if you are interested.**

 **And As usual Read & Review. **

**Until Next Time Deathstroke431999 is Outta Here…**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Hello Guys, welcome to the next chapter of LSOUL. Thanks for all the reviews and I am finally glad to tell you guys that this story reached the milestone of 100 Followers. Yep, I know that's not a big deal but it is for me, So Again thank you guys you are the best Audience.**

 **Now about the poll question, the only handful of people answered, I don't know what the problem is. But please do try to answer it. It will help me in future and it will also provide you guys with another awesome story to read, so please try to vote.**

 **Now without further delay here's the next chapter…..**

 **With Team Seven**

"Target acquired, about ten meters away from me, give me the signal I am ready Believe it!" whispered heir of the Namikaze household. His attire was a blood red shaded shirt which was matching with his hair. His ninja headband was firmly tied to his forehead, he was wearing black shinobi sandals with white colored shorts. (Imagine Sasuke's attire with crimson red t-shirt).

"I am in the position as well! Target is around five meters beneath from my position." Natsuki answered. She also wore her forehead protector like her brother, she was wearing a golden yellow hued top and black colored skirt at the bottom. Her legs were guarded by shin guard and shinobi sandals. She was looking like an angle who descended down on the earth.

"Come on let's do it!" Satsuki replied. Usually, she preferred to take things slowly, but today was something different about her she was profoundly energetic. Her attire was screaming beauty and elegance, she wore a white colored top which did a very poor job of hiding her curve while she dressed a dark blue colored skirt in the bottom with shin guards and sandals similar to her sister. But unlike her siblings, she wore her head protector around her neck.

"All right team Move!" Kakashi ordered as three colorful blurs shot forward towards their target.

"All right, Target acquired!" Nimato grinned, but within a second his grin was replaced by a frown as the so-called 'Target' started to redecorate his face so he quickly shoved it into his sister's hands.

"All right, My cute little genins, Mission to capture lost pet Tora is Completed!" Kakashi eye-smiled. Team seven left towards Hokage's office to complete the mission and to deliver the target.

 **Inside Hokage's Office**

An expansive glare possessed the face of leaf's Fourth Hokage, he was confronting his most exceedingly awful bad dream paperwork. Every day he would finish his opponent and within twenty-four hours his enemy would regenerate to haunt him. He was extremely tired of this perpetual brawl with his opponent and for his dismay, his beloved treasure was looted by his cherishing spouse, although he still managed to conceal a single book from his wife.

His hand was moving towards the desk and then suddenly team seven strolled into the office.

"So you managed to capture Tora at last!" Minato chuckled as he quickly managed to hide his lone book inside the desk.

"Daddy, we want a higher ranked mission!" demanded red headed Namikaze heir. He was the carbon copy of his mother.

Minato sighed, however, was extremely happy that his little girls took after him. He searched inside to find a C-ranked mission but frowned when found nothing.

"Sorry, team seven, No C-Rank mission for you guys today, come back tomorrow. You can also have rest of the day off if your sensei allows it of course!" fourth finished he was cheerful as well because C-ranked mission generally wind up outside the village and tomorrow they would be able to start the mission early in the morning without much of the risk.

"Indeed, all of you can have a day off. Simply meet me tomorrow at our usual spot for the mission." Kakashi gave his signature eye smile to his team and sensei and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"So, kids how's the training going on?"

 **With Obito and Team eleven**

"Come on kid, finish it up already. It's not that hard to finish painting that wall" Obito was enjoying these missions, why you ask because all he ever did was just relax and forced his sole genin to work on these errands while perusing his favorite orange colored book.

"Hmm" that was all the response he got from the blonde. Blonde was changed he never complained about these missions and that's why Obito was so inquisitive about him. After a couple of hours, blonde finished the painting and poked his sleeping sensei with a wooden stick. (Don't ask where he got one XDXD).

"Ouch, what is it?" Muttered Obito he was just about to grab and do some perverated things to his girlfriend and then suddenly he found himself lying on the ground and eyes peeled to his sole student. 'Ahhh, that was just a dream, however a pleasant one' he giggled.

"Quit daydreaming you pervert, I have completed this mission!" the blonde muttered. He was really annoyed by Obito's attitude. He would once in a while show him anything, not that he required his help but some pointers will always be useful and he was a low S-rank ninja.

"Will you stop calling me that? I am your sensei show me some respect kid!".

"No doubt, better believe it then first satisfy your role as a sensei and quit fantasizing about her!" the blonde answered and began strolling towards Hokage tower with Obito following behind nearly.

After walking for quite a while they finally arrived at the office.

When blonde reached for the knob it suddenly opened and revealed a pissed off Nimato. He shoved the blonde out of his way and left quickly followed by his sisters. Natsuki and Sayuri stopped dead in their tracks as they noticed their crush. But without sparing a single glance towards them blonde entered the office followed by Obito, who gave them a quick wave before leaving.

 **Inside the Hokage's office (AGAIN)**

"So, I assume you finished the mission?" fourth enquired he truly was delighted by their work, after all, team eleven was leading the race of mission completion. They had already completed over two dozens of it. (For those who don't know 1dozen=12 units)

"Yes, Lord Hokage we finished the mission!" Obito spoke with a grin which resembled fourth's.

"Excellent job Team eleven, Naruto I want you to go and collect your payment and you are also dismissed for today." Fourth ordered. Naruto nodded and left the building without sparing another glance towards them.

"So, Obito how's Naruto doing?" He desperately wanted to gather Intel on his skills as a Hokage and furthermore as a trump card in case he tries something funny with his 'Stash' again.

"So far, I don't have the foggiest idea. He never complains about missions and doesn't even asks me to train him. I really don't know what his skills and weaknesses are, he's like an unreadable open book!" he finished with a frown.

Fourth sweat-dropped 'unreadable open book, Haaa that's what I expect from Obito' fourth sighed. "Okay, keep a close eye on him, and inform me any new developments about him and also push him towards C-ranks mission, so that we could get some Intel on him." fourth advised and dismissed Obito who left but not without showing his respect to fourth.

'Tomorrow is going to be a really long day!" he sighed and hauled out his favorite book for some relaxation.

 **With Naruto**

Namikaze siblings were enjoying ramen inside the ichiraku ramen shop. Nimato, as usual, was eating like there's no tomorrow. Suddenly a customer slightly pushed him which resulted in a large hot steaming bowl of Miso ramen to spill on Natsuki and as usual, she was livid with her stupid brother.

"Why the hell it's always me Nimato!" she shouted as she grabbed him by his collars.

"Sorry, Sorry, please forgive me, sister. I will help you clean it up when I finish my meal!" Nimato managed to get out but was soon dragged out of the shop by Natsuki. "We are going home, RIGHT NOW!" her voice echoed along with cries of young Namikaze heir.

Sayuri sighed and also got up from her spot and left the shop but not without paying for the ramen. She was wondering in the market later that night when she spotted a familiar mop of blonde hair and decided to follow him. Soon she came to know that she was walking towards the forest of death. She hesitated for a bit and then entered the forest hoping to see her crush however abruptly she felt two chakra signatures behind her, she quickly got into her battle stance facing them she observed two Ninjas'.

"Well, well look what we got here?" one of the Iwa Ninjas grinned meniacally.

"Daughter of Hokage, all alone in this forest, makes me wonder what to do with her?" the second one laughed as he removed hood which was covering his face, it displayed stone emblem.

"Well, we can take her back to the hidden Stone, Tsuchikage will reward us highly!" first one grinned and blurred towards her within a minute.

Sayuri was frozen, she never faced the enemy of this caliber. She knew she was defeated right there and then. She quickly closed her eyes waiting for the hit, but it never came. When she opened her eyes, her heart fluttered, she watched Naruto, her Crush standing in front of her with a tanto which held the Kunai of Iwa Ninjas at the bay away from them.

"So, some pathetic Shinobi, from hidden village tries to attack a Shinobi from hidden leaf. Not under my watch…" he was unable to finish his sentence as a large demon shuriken pierced his body in half. His body fell to the ground motionless.

Sayuri was stunned, completely paralyzed. Her crush was dead, they murdered him, She was livid she was about to attack them when suddenly a hand knocked her out cold.

"Why, did you kill the Kid?" one of the Iwa Ninjas addressed as they were moving towards the border.

"I got some sort of evil vibe from him, also I sensed some high-level Chakra signatures moving towards our location, that would keep them busy!" he replied as they were leaping the treelines.

After moving for a couple of minutes they observed the border of fire country, they were about to cross it, however, all of a sudden a figure materialized in front of them. They could only see its red eyes everything else was secured by dark shadows of night.

"You, know how fucking rude was that! Well, I guess you guys will found that out pretty soon!" Naruto grinned and raced towards them at a blinding speed and within a minute a body collapsed to the ground.

"What,….What are you?, I Killed you!" he almost screeched, his heart was racing a thousand miles per hour.

Blonde was moving towards him slowly, 'Genjutsu' he muttered as he made an eye contact with his prey.

"Well, you must be mistaken then, cause I am alive and well as you can see me!" he grinned and continued his approach towards the enemy.

"Stay….St..ay Away YOU MONSTER!" Iwa Ninjas was about to lose his mind but then he mustered up his courage and went on to stab the blonde. When he felt his blade struck the blonde he grinned maniacally.

"Not so Tough now, Haaa!" but soon he found that blonde was not even sweating so he kept on stabbing him in the gut.

"DO YOU KNOW THE DEFINITION OF INSANITY? INSANITY IS DOING THE EXACT SAME FUCKING THING…OVER AND OVER AGAIN EXPECTING….SHIT TO CHANGE….!, AND YOU IWA NINJAS KEPT DOING IT, NOW YOU WILL FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!" (Anyone who finds this dialogue will get a Cookie from me. ) He raised his voice and then within a second decapitated the Iwa Ninjas. Naruto then went on to search their bodies for some information about them, he found their ninja registration ID along with some Jutsu scrolls. He quickly pocketed them and went on to destroy the evidence. He wanted to keep this fight secret and his abilities too. He always followed his father's advice that 'A ninja should always conceal their true strength'.

Now that the evidence was destroyed he slowly approached Sayuri. She was unconscious on the ground he proceeded and picked her up from the ground Bridal style. He gazed towards her and found himself attracted towards her and this closeness was not helping at all. He wanted to caress her face so that he could gaze into her beautiful face when he moved a cluster of hair from her face she suddenly felt some warm sensation and quickly opened her eyes.

Her eyes gazed into the cerulean blue one while blonde's gazed into her violet-blue one. Both seemed to lost in each other's eyes and then realization hit Sayuri as she remembered the previous incident and without sparing a moment she quickly lip locked him. Naruto was surprised by her reaction at first but then started to return her kiss, Soon this kiss turned into a passionate one. Sayuri after a couple of minutes realized that she was kissing her crush and this feeling caused her to faint.

'Hmm, How cute! My Ice Princess just fainted' Naruto chuckled and left towards the leaf village conveying Sayuri bridal style.

'I am really, fortunate that I learned the art of sealing from lady Kushina otherwise I would be dead right now!" he wondered as he recalled the earlier incident.

 **Flashback**

It was a week since blonde started his training with Lady Kushina, and the training meant visiting her when blonde got stuck as she was very busy but she would supervise him and would always guide him the right direction. His determination and dedication paid off as he was able to create his first original seal, which he called 'Chakra Containment seal'. It was nothing short of a miracle when he showed it to Kushina she was thrilled and awed. Thrilled in light of the fact that her student was doing so well in this art and awed that he could come up with such an extra-ordinary seal.

So from that day forward blonde used his special seal on his clones to make them last longer, after completing a couple of D-rank missions he learned that these types of missions were not worthy of his time, so he started to send his clones to complete those stupid D-Ranked missions while he perfected his Ninja arts.

Today was no different, as their mission was to paint the wall and he knew too well that as usual, his lazy Sensei would do nothing more than laying on the ground and reading the stupid Smut book so he purposefully sent his clone to finish the mission. After finishing the mission and collecting the payment his clone was moving towards the hideout where his 'Boss' was training. But then he sensed three chakra signatures nearby. So he decided to check it when he reached there his eyes glued to the Iwa Ninjas and without any hesitation, he jumped right in front of Sayuri and saved her. But one of the stone ninjas managed to dispel him. This alerted the blonde as he surged towards the spot hoping to save Sayuri and he was really glad he did.

 **End of Flashback**

Two figures dropped down from trees when blonde left the clearing. Their face was covered by blank black colored masks. One of them moved and collected the ashes of the enemy, while other just contacted the commander.

"Commander, just as we thought two Iwa Ninjas were able to infiltrate the village,"

"What happened to them? Do you killed them or left them alive?" commander questioned he desperately wanted to decimate that village. During third Shinobi war he had lost his family to them and now they were making move on the leaf again. He wanted to demonstrate them that leaf is not going to tolerate them anymore and this was his opportunity to send them a strong message.

"No, commander one of our Genin managed to kill them and left with Daughter of the fourth Hokage, Who Iwa Ninjas captured" he replied through his ear piece. Meanwhile, other root shinobi finished collecting the ashes of enemies.

"Okay, bring back any accessible evidence ASAP. I want to know about our enemy".

"Yes, Commander" root agent answered and disappeared along with his partner.

"Lord Danzo, Naruto killed two Iwa Ninjas" commander informed his superior. He was standing in front of Lord Danzo waiting for orders.

"Excellent, I knew that Kid has what it takes, to protect this village. Send some of our men to fetch him here, I want to talk to him about some matter" Danzo ordered and dismissed the commander who left in a swirl of leaves. 'Finally, found someone who has the courage to do what it takes to make things right' he grinned and went back to his work.

 **Inside Hokage's Office**

As usual, Minato was present inside his office finishing up his paperwork. He really wanted to finish it up quickly and go home but lady luck was not on his side, probably due to his perverated habits. He was about to leave when suddenly someone knocked on the door and without waiting for his permission a figure entered the office, and this figure was none other than his most exceedingly terrible bad dream Naruto, he was about to lecture him about some manner but when his eyes fell on Sayuri, His heartbeat almost stopped and he lunged onto the boy and snatched his daughter from his hands.

"WHATS THE MEANING OF THIS!" he shouted he was irate now, someone hurt his ice princess and he didn't care if it was the boy standing in front of him.

"Sheesh, you need to calm down!. I just saved your daughter and that's how you offer your gratitude to me." He teased, the blonde was enjoying this moment, why you ask because he had some kind of fetish to piss off the Fourth Hokage.

"What do you mean saved?... and from Whom?" Minato question while placing his daughter on the couch. He also gestured Anbu to fetch a medic. Within few minutes Anbu returned with a Medic. Medic performed some tests on her.

"She is out of the risk, there is nothing to worry about it Lord Hokage!" medic informed and left the office by Hokage's order.

"I am still waiting for your answer, Naruto!" fourth reminded blonde who responded with a sheepish grin.

"I will answer you, However, you'd have to send these personal guards of yours outside."

"Very well" Minato muttered and motioned Anbu to leave them alone. "So tell me now, What happened?" he inquired as he settled himself on his seat, and Naruto without asking for any permission also comforted himself by settling himself on one of the chairs in front of him and placing his legs on top of the table leaning backward.

Minato's eye twitched 'Reasoning with him is futile, I don't get how Kushina got along with him'.

"So, did you asked me something, Lord Hokage?" he teased again, he was expert in terms of pissing him off and now he was pushing right buttons and knew too well that explosion was near.

"I ASKED YOU WHAT HAPPENED OUT THERE!" Fourth shouted, he had reached his boiling point and was going to explode. 'How, predictable!' Naruto wondered.

"Calm down I will tell you, lord fourth. Now listen precisely!" blonde warned and informed him of the incident.

 **After Couple of minutes**

"So, let me get this straight, Two Iwa Ninjas entered our village. Kidnapped Sayuri out of all the people, and tried to flee to their village and you a Genin scared them off and forced them to run?" Minato was certain something was fishy. There was no way that a Genin could scare off a couple of Chunins from the stone village. He needed to get down to the base of this incident, he knew too well that Naruto was concealing something but he could not call him a liar, he lacked witnesses and proofs.

"Bingo, You really are smart, aren't you? Lord Fourth".

'And there comes the insult, what's the problem with him?' fourth sighed, he had been sighing a lot lately and the reason was none other than the person sitting in front of him. "All right, you can leave come back tomorrow with your sensei for the mission," Minato ordered and observed the blonde as he left with a shunshin.

'That was new!, an elemental Shunshin? I need to discuss about that with Obito." His thoughts were cut off when his eyes fall on to the clock he quickly disappeared with his daughter in a yellow flash and left for home.

 **With Sayuri**

Sayuri was on a cloud nine when she came to know that everything that happened yesterday was real, she was overjoyed. She could not believe that she kissed Naruto and he kissed her back. She felt like she was the luckiest girl in the world, she was barely able to keep all of this to herself, she did not want to crush her sister's hopes.

"Sayuri, what's up that glow and smile?" Namikaze matriarch questioned, she knew that smile too well. It resembled to that of her when she finally expressed her feelings Minato.

"Yeah, and look you didn't even touch your breakfast!" Natsuki got out while eating, she was also curious about her sister's behavior.

"Ywa whtsapp wit that?" Nimato managed to get out while eating a mouthful of food.

"Nimato don't talk while eating, behave like Naruto!, if you behave about one percent like him I'd be really happy!" Kushina scolded. She really wanted a son like Naruto. A son who would bring honor and glory to the family, who would respect their elders and who would behave like a gentleman and she knew that she was expecting too much from her son, but come on he could behave little like him.

Nimato finished chewing and gulped his food "Not you too, Mom!. I am nothing like him!". He finished and stormed out of the house.

Fourth Hokage sighed after watching this whole interaction with his family. The atmosphere inside the Namikaze household had changed drastically after the visit of Naruto. Kushina started to behave differently along with girls. Kushina and Nimato would always bicker while girls would always day-dream. Overall he could really say that his family was messed up.

"Honey, I will be leaving now!" Minato informed his loving wife left with his signature yellow flash.

 **With Nimato**

He was livid now, he was compared to Naruto again by his mother. Seriously he could not understand what was so special about him. But he knew one thing sooner or later he was going to destroy the said blonde.

"Why, the ugly faces?, ah Nimato" a voice echoed from the tree.

"Kakashi sensei?"

"Yo! What's up my favorite cute little genin?" Kakashi questioned as he deposited his favorite orange book inside his pouch and focused all of his attention towards Nimato.

"It's About Naruto! what's so special about him?. Everyone keeps praising him, even my own Mother tells me to act like him, what's so special about him?" Nimato got out. He really was sick of this.

"You see Nimato, Naruto here grew up without his parents. Unlike you or any other child he did not even get a chance to meet his family once, still, he turned up like this. I've been observing him since he was the kid and I have never seen him cry or requesting for anything to anyone. Since the beginning of his life, he learned the harsh truth about this world, which is you have to endure what fate throws at you and you know what Shinobi means?" Kakashi was clarifying, however, was cut off all of a sudden by nine other than Nimato.

"The Shinobi are those who endure!"

"Exactly, that's why everyone respects him as a Shinobi and as a person. He endured everything all by himself without any support. He never gave up in his life and turned up to be a good person. It is very difficult to become a good Shinobi but it is more difficult to become a good person. Always remember that Nimato!." Kakashi eye smiled, he was happy that he could inform and guide Nimato. He knew too well that Nimato was too innocent for Shinobi world whereas Naruto experienced some of the Shinobi world as a child.

"All right, I have decided!" Nimato grinned. He was full of energy, his eyes were filled with enthusiasm and passion.

"What?" Kakashi questioned, he was slightly curious about his decision. He knew that this tale would motivate him but he never ever thought that it would do something like this to Nimato.

"I have decided that I will surpass Naruto and I will defeat him in one on one battle in this year's chunin exams!"

"That's good and all, but who informed you that I will allow you guys to enter the competition this year?" Kakashi eye-smiled. He was curious too, he was going to enter them in the exam. After all, they were the kids of Kage and it was necessary to display the power of village in chunin exams and what was a better way than the kids of Kage.

"WHAT, are you not going to nominate us for chunin exams?" Nimato inquired he really wanted to enter this year's chunin exam so that he could beat up Naruto and show the village that he the strongest Genin.

"Well, to nominate a team to chunin exam. There are certain requirements one of them is that team should at least have about two dozen of D-ranked missions under their belt. And by my calculation, we lack about a Dozen more." Kakashi replied as he withdrawn his orange book for reading.

"WWHAT!, THAT MANY!. How many other teams finished?" he really wanted to know their position in this chain, and he was hoping that their team was at top of it.

"Well, team eight finished sixteen, team ten finished twenty and the best part is that team eleven which consist of only one genin completed twenty-eight missions" Kakashi finished as he turned the next page over of his book but soon covered his ears due to the redhead.

"WHAT, HOW COME WE ARE THE DEAD LAST?" Nimato screeched he could not believe that their team was dead last in the missions department.

"Well, do you know someone who whined about 'We want high ranking missions!' or 'I am not gonna do another D-rank mission!' It's because of this we are this far behind from other teams." Kakashi replied and turned up another page of his book.

"Hey, guys what's up?" Natsuki made her presence known as she along with her sister Sayuri entered the training ground. Later was looking too much excited and happy.

"DO YOU GUYS KNOW THAT WE ARE DEAD LAST IN MISSIONS DEPARTMENT!, AND WE NEED TO COMPLETE ANOTHER DOZEN OF D-RANKED MISSIONS TO QUALIFY FOR CHUNIN EXAMS!" Nimato informed his sisters. He shouted so hard that it almost destroyed other's ears.

"What!" Namikaze twin sisters shouted.

"It's all your fault Nimato, because of you we are this far behind!" Natsuki finished. She was not happy at all. She could not believe that they were dead last in Missions Department. Sayuri was also disappointed by this news and she desperately wanted to catch up to the other teams.

"All right team, if you want to enter the chunin exams we better hurry towards Hokage's office for our mission," Kakashi replied as he again deposited his favorite book inside the pouch and left towards the building.

 **AN: - Oh, hey guys I know that it was another filler chapter. But hey it was necessary for setup of my story. Also about Sayuri's incident, it was half portrayed here, remaining one will be portrayed in the next chapter.**

 **Also, guys very few people voted on the poll question, I don't know why but please vote. It will help me and will provide you guys a new story of mine (Hopefully).**

 **This was one of the best weeks in my life as on 21st April I was in Mumbai for the concert and I still could not believe that ONEREPUBLIC performed here in INDIA. It was like a freaking cool day in my life. They also performed EDM king Avicii's most popular song Wake me up as a Tribute to him. It was too good. But COUNTING STARS was awesome and I still could not believe I attended that concert.**

 **Well my experience aside, AS usual READ, REVIEW AND FOLLOW.**

 **Until Next Time Deathstroke431999 is Outta here…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Hey guys, welcome to the next chapter of LSOUL. You guys are awesome, thanks for all the support and love to this story.**

 **I am looking forward to same love.**

 **Now without any further delay, here's the next chapter.**

 _ **Inside Hokage's office**_

* * *

Minato was going through the mission requests. He was on his own quest to find a simple C-rank mission for his kids. He went through all the C-rank missions yet was not able to find an Ideal threat less mission. He moaned and was about to take a sip of water much to his dismay as his stash of Sake was confiscated by none other than his adoring spouse. Unexpectedly entryways of his office went totally open as team seven strolled in with their Jounin sensei Kakashi Hatake.

"We want a C-ranked mission, Father!" Nimato shouted, his eyes were loaded with passion and he was motivated. He was ready for this, he wanted to display his strength and wisdom to the Shinobi world.

"Mah slow down Nimato," Kakashi sweat dropped.

Minato sighed and hauled out a C-ranked mission scroll. He was glad that he managed to secure a C-ranked mission scroll for team seven.

"All right, team seven listen up!" Minato got out and was successful to gain their attention.

"Your mission is to retrieve the inheritance of Ugarashi family…." The fourth was then all of a sudden cut off by his own child.

"AWESOME!, Let's go everybody!" he was about to jump out of the office, but then suddenly he felt a hand snatching his collar, keeping him glued to the same position. He twirled his eyes and noticed that his sensei was holding onto him while having his own face shoved inside his favorite orange colored book.

"Stop it, Nimato let sensei finish the briefing" he finished and pocketed his book.

Minato coughed "from Fire daimyo and I just want to say be careful! And Nimato listen to Kakashi, and no more running into trouble and behave before Fire Daimyo. Understood?" Minato cautioned and hurled the scroll towards Kakashi.

"Ok team let's go!" Kakashi showed some enthusiasm and left, following behind his team.

In the wake of strolling for quite a while team, seven reached to the village gates, where the eternal gate guards Izumo and Kotetsu were present.

"Hey, Kakashi first C-ranked mission ah?" Izumo addressed. He was extremely envious of these jounins, these jounins could travel with their genin teams to the different villages while he was stuck guarding the village gate alongside his accomplice Kotetsu.

"Better believe it, C-ranked mission folks, See you later." Kakashi eye smiled and shoved his face into his book again.

 _ **Outskirts of Leaf village**_

Nimato was leading the team, while his twin sisters covered the flanks and their sensei Kakashi got their back. Nimato was getting exhausted, he was tingling for some fight. But to his dismay, this mission was like a stroll in a recreation center. They were traveling for about twenty minutes and still not a single interesting thing happened.

"So, I have been itching to ask. What does this inheritance contain?" Nimato questioned. He was clueless about it as usual.

Natsuki murmured "How could we know about that dummy!"

"Yeah, you are right Natsuki, as always ha!" Nimato replied and went back to his position while others just tailed him.

"So, Kakashi sensei tell us something about your genin days," Sayuri was excited. She wanted to know about her sensei's team. On other hand, Kakashi sweat-dropped as his eyes were under Sayuri's Puppy-eye jutsu.

He sighed and stashed his orange colored book inside his pouch. "Well, you see Sayuri I was a genin for about a month…" He was then unexpectedly hindered by a noisy shout.

"WHAT!"

Kakashi grinned anxiously when he caught the expressions on their faces. Nimato and Natsuki were livid and unhappy while Sayuri was flabbergasted.

"How come you get to be a Chunin in a month while we are stuck as a genin for around three months?" Nimato inquired. That was inadmissible for him to stick as a genin for extensive stretch. He really wanted to become a Chunin and lead some high-level missions.

Kakashi eye-smiled "Well I trained hard and was made chunin during the exams, it as straightforward as that Ya Know!"

"Hey, don't you mock me Kakashi sensei!" Nimato replied and whirled his head far from his sensei and concentrated on the path in front of him looking out for any danger.

"Exactly Nimato, Don't mock me" Kakashi eye-smiled.

"Hey Sensei, did all of your teammates become Chunin in the first try?" Natsuki decided to ask. Meanwhile, there was a shadow following them, without making any noise.

Kakashi sighed, this conversation was heading nowhere "Well, I managed to crack the exam on the first attempt while Rin and Obito managed to crack it on their second attempt".

"Ha, I knew it Kakashi sensei is stronger than both of his teammates!" Nimato chirped in while walking down the road.

Kakashi sighed, "Well, actually Obito is stronger than me. Obito is an S-rank Ninja while I am a low S-rank Ninja" Kakashi finished and he knew too well what was coming so he covered his ears immediately.

"WHAT!"

Natsuki had enough of her brother as she bonked him on the head "Will you stop screaming you blockhead!, your screams really hurt my ears". Nimato fell flat on his face due to the impact.

"Beyond any doubt" he mumbled and stood back up scratching back of his head. Meanwhile, Sayuri was lost in her thoughts " _So, if Obito Sensei is an S-ranked Ninja then Naruto will surely be training hard and learning some cool moves right now. I have got to catch up to him_." little did she know that it was exactly opposite of her assumption.

 _ **With Naruto**_

As usual, the blonde was training at his secret location. He was feeling drained and parched so he had sent his clone to gather some food and water supplies for him. " _Hmm, its half past twelve and it's been around an hour since I sent the clone to fetch the supplies. I do wonder what's he had gotten himself into this time_." Naruto dropped his katana on the ground and positioned himself for some meditation.

 _ **Meanwhile with Clone**_

"Next time I am not going to perform these kind of errands, I am going to tell the boss…." His self-mumbling was then interrupted by some Anbu. But then he observed them and found out that these are not the same Anbu that protect the Hokage or perform high-level missions in the shadows.

"Naruto, our commander is expecting you right now, so please co-operate with us otherwise we have to use the force." one of the Anbu like Shinobi stated in his emotionless cold façade.

"Fine by me, let's go ladies." Naruto chuckled and went ahead with his Sun-shin.

"Did he just…"

"Yes he did, Come on let's Go!" leader of Squad interrupted his subordinate and they all followed behind him.

 _ **After a couple of Minutes**_

The phony Anbu squad reached their destination "Sir, I don't see him!"

"Yeah, he must have been lost. It's obvious that our base is in the secret location it is impossible for a genin to discover its location" leader boasted and started walking towards the base.

"So leader, what are we going to tell the commander?. He is going to beat the crap out of us" one of the squad members scrutinized the leader.

"Don't worry I will handle it!" The leader replied and signaled them to follow him.

After walking for a couple of minutes and going through some checkpoints they at long last made it to the Commander's cabin. "Ok, squad whatever happens just follow my lead understood?" Anbu squad nodded and entered the cabin.

They all bowed to the commander. "So, where is he?" Commander questioned. He was utterly disappointed by this team. Team thirteen was one of the worst team in the Root division hence they were assigned to do these kinds of errands.

"Sir, it is because of these useless pricks our team thirteen failed to bring the target…."

"WHAT!, YOU MORON THAT'S WHAT YOU MEANT BY HANDLING THE SITUATION YOU JERK!" his squad members exploded onto him verbally.

"All right, enough squad thirteen!" Commander got up from his chair and gestured within a minute an agent appeared.

"Agent ensure these boneheads tidy up the toilets for about a month and keep a close eye on them" Agent nodded and left with shivering squad thirteen.

"You know that's not a way to treat your comrades!" a voice echoed and within a minute dozens of agents surrounded the commander.

"Who are you!. If you want to live surrender yourselves!" commander threatened he was curious though it was the first time that someone has managed to infiltrate the Root facility.

"Is this how you welcome your guests?, I am not very pleased Commander" same voice resonated but this time it was concentrated at a single spot and then a blonde haired kid came out of the shadows.

"Oh, it's you. Agents leave us." Commander ordered all the agents left them alone. "You know it's not an easy task to infiltrate this facility." Commander praised the blonde and started walking towards him.

"Yeah, but you know it's impossible to ignore a monstrous tree with a large building carved right into its trunk too!" Naruto chuckled as he got down from his position and was standing in front of the Commander now.

"Indeed my Child!" a rogue voice got the attention of both Naruto and commander, Later soon recognized the voice and kneeled in a spur of a moment.

"Lord Danzo my apologies…." But the commander was abruptly interrupted by this man known as Danzo.

"No need to apologize, Commander, Now will you excuse us?" Danzo stated and gestured Naruto to follow him. The blonde followed him and soon they were inside a large fancy room having fancy furniture.

"Damn, you surely got some fashion sense, old man." Naruto grinned and comforted himself on a chair and as usual, he positioned it in such a way that his legs were resting right on the Danzo's table.

"So, Danzo tell me why did you call me?" Naruto questioned as his eyes were peeled onto the said old man.

"Well, you see Naruto there is something that concerns me," Danzo said while gazing right back onto the blonde.

"And may I know what is it?"

"It's about those Stone-Shinobi that you massacred on the borders of fire country." Danzo opened up his mouth and could see a glimmer of outrage in blonde's eyes.

"I don't have any idea what you are talking about Old-man." Naruto half-grinned.

 _ **With Team Seven**_

"Hey, Kakashi sensei how much longer?" a certain red-haired genin whined. (Guess Who).

"Mah, where's all of your energy now, Show some enthusiasm Nimato." Kakashi grinned while perusing his favorite orange colored book.

Namikaze twin sisters were also tired of all this walking. "Finally, Look there's the Daimyo's place!" Nimato grinned and began strolling towards the destination followed closely by his sisters and team sensei.

After a couple of hours, they left Daimyo's palace, but one thing was different, Nimato was infuriated because of the incident that happened inside the palace. Son of Daimyo tried to flirt with Sayuri and Natsuki and he got on Nimato's nerve. So without sparing a moment to think about the circumstances, Nimato beat the crap out of him, leaving a large bonk on his head and ever-apologizing Kakashi Hatake.

"Seriously Nimato, what's wrong with you? I think that I had already told you to follow my orders and behave, hadn't I?" Kakashi gazed towards the redhead. Kakashi knew too well that redhead was a hothead but he never ever speculated that Nimato would pick up a fight with someone like Daimyo's kid.

"Well, too bad Kakashi sensei cause my family comes first and I will do anything to protect them" Nimato barked out and started strolling towards their home leaf village.

The sky's hue darkened as the sun slowly settled in a magnificent flourish of ribbon-like fire; the brilliant sun rays gleam outlined the cotton-ball clouds in a blazing glow that signified the end of the day. The late evening was beautiful with its borderless flow of clarity: the vast, seemingly empty sky stretched out for infinity; it had a smattering of low-level flat clouds that were spread out to the horizon; the cotton ball clouds obstructed portions of the endless sky that showed off its infinite beauty.

"Ok team we will camp here for tonight, we can't travel during nighttime. So prepare camping arrangements" Kakashi ordered his team and went on to help them to set up the camps.

Team seven spent their night at the camp, Kakashi used Shadow clones for the guard duty while Sayuri and Natsuki prepared delicious meals for the team. Nimato helped by collecting the firewood and essential materials. Soon night faded away and rays of sun emerged from the horizon. Team seven packed up their camping stuff and were on the road to the leaf village.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei what's in the scroll? Do you know about it?" Nimato bombarded his sensei with the questions he really wanted to know what's inside the scroll. His instincts were telling him that the scroll contains some kind of cool weapon and he wanted to check if his instincts were true.

Kakashi sighed his students were handful, "Well Nimato, you see this is a sealing scroll and it can only be opened by its owner." Kakashi clarified while keeping his eyes glued to the book.

"Haa, How come?" Nimato pouted. He was really weak at the art of sealing why you ask because it required deep study and whenever there's deep study you could expect Nimato to doze off in an instant. His mother and father were genius in the art of sealing, his sisters were prodigy too in that art but he was really pathetic in it. That's why he solely focused on his Ninjutsu and taijutsu.

"Don't you pay any attention to Mom's lectures? She had already explained about the sealing scrolls and their abilities," Natsuki jeered. Sometimes she wonders why her brother is such an idiot and she was hundred percent sure that he had some sort of ADHD.

"She did?" he mumbled and just gazed towards his sister, "Yes she did, now I remember!" he false grinned. ' _Phew, that was close one she was about to pulverize me_!' he sighed inwardly.

Team seven and their sensei were busy in their conversation while a shadow was chasing them.

"Come on let's do this!"

Suddenly Kakashi leapt and dragged his team of genins to the ground.

"Ouch! what was that for Kakashi-sensei?" Nimato whined.

"Shhhhh, look up there Nimato!" Sayuri shouted while pointing her finger towards a large tree, where an extensive blade lie sword was stuck in the tree trunk. But what caught his attention was the Ninja who was standing on top of the sword. He was wearing a blue dim hued loose pants while his exposed torso demonstrating his solid form. His ninja headband was tied firmly to his head, however, a standout amongst the most recognizing highlight was that his was secured by white tapes, concealing some sort of Injury.

"Hahaha, So the 'Son of white fang' is stuck playing Ninja with some petty genins. It's really pathetic you know!"

"Zabuza Momochi 'Demon of the Mist', what are you doing here in the land of fire?" Kakashi got out. His mind was running a thousand miles an hour _. 'This is bad. I can't fight and protect my team at the same time.'_

"Don't worry Hatake I am not here for the bounty on your head, just give me the Scroll and I will leave you and your petty genins alive." The now known Zabuza grinned maniacally as he retrieved his sword.

"What's he talking about Sensei, What bounty?" Nimato questioned. He was scared, he could feel the killer intent of this Ninja. A single gaze into Zabuza's eyes and he could clearly tell that he was willing to do anything to accomplish his mission even if it means to kill someone.

"We will talk about it later, Now team seven get into the manji formation and watch each other's back" Kakashi ordered, his eyes were glued onto the mist Shinobi, waiting for his opponent's any slight movement.

"So I get the honor to fight you Hatake. Very well let's do this." mist Shinobi blurred towards Kakashi who met him in a halfway, protecting himself with a Kunai while his opponent Zabuza was trying to overpower him with his Sword.

"Ha, pathetic! you can't defend yourself against my sword with that kunai." And then suddenly his kunai turned into the dust. Kakashi was dumbstruck, Zabuza used this moment and slashed him vertically.

"Kakashi-Sensei!"

"Don't worry I am fine," Kakashi uttered out. There was a large slash on his torso. Blood was dripping like a rainfall from his body.

Zabuza licked his opponent's blood which was present on his blade "O negative, hmmm, I love the taste of your blood. Such a rare blood group!" Zabuza grinned as he watched his adversary, all battered up and blood gushing out of him.

' _His sword, it just decomposed my Kunai. That must be his sword's special ability, Hand to Hand combat is out of option I must rely on the Ninjutsu and Genjutsu'_ Kakashi speculated. He went through some hand-signs and was about to unleash a fireball on his opponent when suddenly he winced and halted his jutsu. "What's happening!" he mumbled.

"Surprised? I think I should educate you about my swords abilities. First is that it can disintegrate any weapon it touches and the second one is the most deadly," Zabuza laughed but was then interrupted by Nimato.

"What did you do to our sensei? You bastard!" red-haired genin exclaimed. He unsheathed his Kunai from the pouch and was about to rush into the battle when a hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't Nimato! let me handle him, just take care of your sisters. Promise me!" Kakashi got out as he managed to get back on his feet and went into his battle stance.

"I promise…." But Nimato was unable to finish as he was interrupted by Zabuza's laugh.

"How amusing, and how are you going to defeat me Hatake? as I was explaining earlier before that squirt interrupted me. My sword's second ability is that it can cut the Chakra pathways too, and from my guess, you have about fifteen minutes before you will lose your consciousness. So do tell me how are you supposed to defeat me in fifteen minutes?" Zabuza grinned and slowly started to stroll towards his prey.

"It's easy, I will improvise!" Kakashi got out and moved towards him at a blinding speed. _'I just have to avoid the physical contact with his sword and I will be good._ ' Kakashi pondered as he dodged Zabuza's swing.

"S-t-o-p, m-o-v-i-n-g, you scum and I will cut you into the pieces" Zabuza was swinging his blade like a Maniac, he was famous for his silent killing technique which he performs with his Hidden Mist Jutsu. But this was land of fire to his dismay as this country lacked favorable conditions for a Water-user.

' _He can't use his Ninjutsu due to the weather of this country, this is my only chance.'_ Kakashi wondered and went for a right hook which his opponent blocked. Zabuza then went for a horizontal slash with his sword but Kakashi leapt upwards and lands right on top of his sword and connects with a devastating sidekick to his opponent's face. Zabuza was struck so hard that he was thrown away like a rag-doll.

He grinned and got up, "Yes, come on give me more Hatake!" He rushed towards Kakashi, Kakashi being Kakashi had observed enough of his opponents' style waited for his move. Zabuza went for another vertical slash and then suddenly Kakashi took hold of his hand threw him over his shoulder right into the canvas. Zabuza quickly moved from the ground and avoided a lethal double axe hand slam from the Son of white fang.

' _Damn, he almost got me! I have to be careful._ ' Zabuza got up and threw some shuriken towards his opponent which were deflected easily by Kakashi, who rushed towards his opponent with a blinding speed Zabuza smirked and allowed Kakashi to stab him in the Gut.

"It's Over Zabuza!" Kakashi got out while twisting the Kunai deep inside the gut.

Zabuza winced "Think again Hatake!" Zabuza grinned and stabbed Kakashi with his sword right through his heart, but abruptly Kakashi burst into the plume of smoke.

"A clone!" Zabuza cursed as he pulled out a kunai which was embedded in his gut, he gazed around for his opponent's presence then suddenly two hands took hold of his legs.

"Earth style: Head Hunter Jutsu" Kakashi shouted and was about to pull Zabuza right into the ground but Zabuza did the unthinkable as he cut down his own legs. The blood gushing out from his legs made it difficult for Kakashi to initiate his jutsu and then suddenly Zabuza Shun-shinned away from him.

Kakashi himself was astonished by Zabuza's action decided to resurface again. "It's over Zabuza, you can't move now. Surrender yourself!" Kakashi ordered, he was panting too. He was barely able to that earth style jutsu.

"Speak for yourself Hatake!" Zabuza got out and did some hand signs and within a spur of a moment, another ninja resurfaced beside him. That Ninja's attire comprised of dark greenish-blue colored yakuta, underneath of it was a brown tinted shirt, the face was hidden behind the Kiri hunter mask which was accompanied by two large strands of black hair.

"Let's go, Haku and you Hatake be ready for our rematch!" Zabuza stated and left with the help of now identified Haku.

"That was awesome, Sensei!" Nimato chirped as he along with his sister hurried towards Kakashi.

Kakashi gave them a one last eye-smile before he lost his consciousness and met the canvas.

"Come on Nimato, let's get sensei to the village!" Sayuri ordered and carried their sensei towards leaf village with her siblings.

 _ **With Naruto**_

Now he was pissed, his clone was gone for about four hours now. _'Where's that moron!'_ he mumbled and left his secret hideout. He was in the marketplace right now and was about to visit the Ichiraku for some Ramen when his eyesight suddenly caught something interesting. He saw Team Seven's sensei Kakashi Hatake being carried away by his team, but when he concentrated on it he observed blood gushing out of Kakashi. He sun-shinned towards team seven right away.

"All right, you guys can leave now. I got him." Naruto whispered and took hold of Kakashi's body and sun-shinned towards the hospital.

Nimato was about to say something but the blonde was long gone, so he decided to do the next best thing. "Sayuri, Natsuki let's go visit Father," Nimato got out. His twin sisters nodded and hence team seven started their march towards Hokage's tower.

 _ **Inside Hokage's Tower**_

As usual, Minato was fighting his arch nemesis, the paperwork. He was really tired of all this paperwork. His timetable comprised of 'wake up, eat, do the damn paperwork and sleep' that's it. He sighed _'After Kushina's raid there is a little that I could do besides this paper-work, Damn you Naruto!'_ He cursed. Suddenly team seven minus Kakashi barged into his office.

"Hey, please knock before entering the office. Don't barge in even if I am your father…" his lecture was short lived as team seven quickly interrupted him.

"Dad stop your lecture and summon forth the Ugarashi-sama quickly," Natsuki interjected and pulled out the scroll of inheritance of Ugarashi family.

"Ok, could anyone tell me what's going on?" Minato raised his eyebrow when he gazed at the scroll. The scroll looked old and battered up it was held together by a dark green colored thread but what caught his attention was the brand mark of Uzumakis. He quickly summoned an Anbu and sent him to fetch while also called out for his wife.

After a couple of minutes, the room was filled up with the people. Right in front of Minato was Ugarashi Saito, while his wife Kushina was standing beside him. Team seven was also present, suddenly a black void materialized inside the office and Obito and Rin resurfaced.

"All right sensei, what's going on? I heard from Kakashi that team seven was attacked on their first C-ranked mission by 'Demon of the mist' Zabuza Momochi!" Obito got out and was now standing right in front of his sensei along with Rin and Saito Ugarashi.

"Yeah, I was going to ask the same question to team seven, what the hell happened?" Minato questioned, his eyes were glued to them. He was inwardly glad that his kids were safe but still wanted to get some Intel onto the situation.

Team seven informed them about the mission and Minato and others were curious, "So Zabuza Momochi attacked you guys, just because he wanted the Inheritance of Ugarashi family?" Minato was curious, he gestured Saito Ugarashi to shed some light on this matter.

"So, what's in the scroll Ugarashi-same?" Kushina decided to take a lead, she was livid at Minato for choosing such a dangerous mission for her kids. She gazed towards him with an irate look on her face. Minato was unaware of her actions but still felt some shivers.

"I don't know what's inside the scroll Lady Kushina," Saito answered. He was clueless about scroll's contents. Hell, he didn't even know about the scroll until he found his grandfather's letter explaining about the scroll.

"Well, why don't you open it up, and show us all what's inside?" Obito ordered him and passed the scroll to Saito.

"As your wish Lord Hokage." He muttered. Saito bit his thumb and splattered his blood on the scroll.

And soon every individual in the room stood up, eyes were about to bulge of their sockets. A rogue voice resonated inside the office "Well, would you look at that a Hallowed Kunai!"

* * *

 **Phew, that was long chappie. I hope you guys will like it. Also, keep voting on the poll question about who is the sexiest anime girl. The option which reaches 50 votes, will win the race and I am confirming here that she will be the main pairing in my next story.**

 **So as usual keep reading and enjoying my story.**

 **Keep reviewing and I will keep updating, the more you review the faster and longer the story will be. Also, guys let's make a deal if this story reaches 100 reviews in about two days, then on the third day, I will upload the chapter 10 of the story. So it's up to you guys.**

 **As usual, Read, Review and Follow.**

 **Deathstroke431999 is Outta HERE….**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Hello guys, welcome to the next chapter of LSOUL. I am really glad that last chapter was really well received by readers. Although there are few questions that need to be answered.**

 **Is Sasuke is Sayuri?**

 **:= No, She is not Sasuke.**

 **What is a Hallowed Kunai?**

 **:=Come on guys, just read the Chapter.**

 **When is Sasuke going to appear?**

 **:=Hmmm, that's a really good question. But it will be answered shortly.**

 **So, that was it I think. Anyway Pm or Review me your questions and I will answer them all. If I cannot then I will answer them just like this way.**

 **Again thank you guys, you are awesome and finally Review counter crossed 100 reviews. I am sooooooo Happy!**

 **I will be updating quickly now.**

 **Also please tell me about some cool animes to watch. (Except Naruto, One piece, High school dxd, Darling in franxx, Boku no hero academia, black clover, death note. I've watched them all.)  
Now without any further delay here's Chapter 10 enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **Inside Hokage's office**_

And soon every individual in the room stood up, eyes were about to bulge of their sockets. A maverick voice resonated inside the office "Well, would you take a gander at that a Hallowed Kunai!"

Everybody twirled their heads towards the source of that familiar voice.

"Naruto, what are you doing here? and how long you have been here?" Fourth inquired. They were so ignorant about their surroundings that they failed to sense his presence until he decided to speak.

"Quit sneaking upon us, Naruto!" his alleged Sensei Obito snarled. He was an S-ranked Ninja and his own student capable to outsmart him. No this was unacceptable for him especially in front of his girlfriend. He was about to lecture him about some Manners but was soon interrupted by none other than his girlfriend.

"Shut it up Obito!, and Naruto will you tell us how'd you know about this?" She threatened Obito while asked too sweetly to the blonde. Later quickly figured out that he needs to answer her question quickly.

"Well, I read about it in a book," Naruto answered and entered the office through the window. He strolled slowly towards the Artifact. It was extremely an eminent perfect work of art, he observed that there were no joints in the kunai, indicating that it was completely hewed from a solitary bit of a metal. Be that as it may, this metal was extraordinary and new, it was light yet tough. It sparkled brightly and reflected its surroundings.

"Well, I can totally believe that after all, I am the one who have to drag you out from that Library for our training." Kushina intervened, and as usual, she was proud of her student.

"So, what's a Hallowed Kunai?" Sayuri decided to question to stifle her interests. While her brother Nimato was about to grab the kunai but was suddenly stopped by none other than his father, the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze.

"Don't Nimato, it could kill you!" Minato scolded his son and went on to tell the tale of 'Hallowed Kunai'.

"All right, everyone listen to me. Hallowed Kunai is one of the most powerful weapon, it has legendary abilities. There are three Hallowed Kunais. _Kunai of Light, Kunai of Shadow_ and to wrap things up _Kunai of Reality…_ …" his speech was short lived as his so-called son interrupted him once again.

"What there is more than one Kunai?"

Everyone else in the office sweat dropped due to his antics, while his parents just sighed. Minato coughed "Now Nimato, would you please let me finish my speech?"

"Sorry, Dad please continue,"

"Now as I was saying, there are three Hallowed Kunais. These Kunais make up Sage Hamura's renowned Sword, the very same sword which he used to annihilate his enemies." Minato halted his speech and glanced at the Kunai.

"And if I am not wrong this Kunai is surely one of the three Hallowed Kunai _,_ So now we just need to find its wielder." Minato finished and sat on his chair and then took a sip of water.

"So, how are we going to find it's wielder? Ha, sensei?" Obito inquired as he too took a closer look at Kunai, "Sensei, Which is this Kunai by the way? you know out of three?" Jounin sensei of team eight Rin Nohara interjected.

All eyes were now peeled onto the fourth Hokage. He was about to answer her question but was then interrupted by sole genin of team eleven, "It's conspicuous isn't it?, it's Kunai of Light, isn't it?" Naruto spoke.

And again all heads twirled towards Minato, "You all do know that the Kid's Genius," Minato confirmed that it was Kunai of Light. "Now if anyone would transfer their chakra to the Kunai then we will find out its wielder."

"But what if Kunai chooses someone from outside of the village?" Kushina questioned. It could totally destroy the world if Kunai chose someone having evil intentions.

"Well, that's the risk we have to take if we want to find out about its wielder." Minato finished, his mind was eating him, and he was in dilemma about what to do too. ' _if its wielder is from the Leaf village then I have no doubt it will be a blessing but if its wielder is from any other villages then it could be a major Pain."_ Minato wondered and after wondering for some time that seemed like a forever to a certain red-haired Namikaze, he decided to take the risk and performed required hand-signs and then transferred his chakra into the Kunai.

Suddenly he felt his chakra getting sucked inside that Kunai, he was unable to stop the flow of his chakra. Kunai started to float in the air and then suddenly it sends a large Chakra outburst which swept away almost everyone from their position, except for one individual.

There stood, Sayuri Namikaze frozen in her tracks gazing at the Kunai and then suddenly Kunai flew towards her and stopped just a few inches away from her beautiful face, Sayuri was out of the trance her body was moving on its own. Her hands stretched forwards and then Kunai slowly settled right into her palms.

Minato and everyone else could feel the Chakra radiating from the Kunai, ' _its Chakra it's so Pure and So….So strong!'_ Minato coughed and stood back onto his feet.

Sayuri also felt her Chakra drained up, she twirled her head towards Minato and gave him a smile and then soon fell unconscious. Minato being the fastest man alive caught her before her body could touch the ground.

"So, Sayuri's the wielder of Kunai of light," Nimato whispered. He was shocked that his sister was capable of handling such a powerful weapon, deep inside of heart he felt something, something he never ever felt before. The hatred he felt hatred. He got up and rushed out of the room. His eyes shadowed by his red hairs probably to prevent anyone from seeing his tears.

"Nimato!" Kushina exclaimed, she was proud of her daughter but also felt sorry for Nimato.

"Don't worry about him, he just needs some space," Naruto muttered and left following him.

 _ **With Nimato**_

He was running, without thinking about his destination. His eyes were shadowed by his red hairs, he was angry and disappointed in himself. He felt miserable, he just wanted to end this nightmare. Suddenly he felt a powerful strike on his back, which caused him to fall right on his face. He opened up his eyes and observed a pair of feet in front of him. He twirled his head and glanced at his attacker.

There he observed his so-called self-proclaimed rival, Naruto with a scowl on his face and eyes peeled onto him.

"Get up you pathetic worm!" Naruto spatted and lifted him up by his collars.

"What the Hell ar…." Nimato was unable to finish as Naruto punched him hard in the gut and then followed by another gut kick while keeping his grip on Nimato tight.

"Shut up, you pathetic Maggot!" and delivered a devastating head-butt to Nimato that send him flying through the air.

"What the hell are you doing?" Nimato finally got out, his body was still on the ground and his eyes were peeled onto the blonde.

"Well, you see everyone is busy attending to Sayuri and it's my best chance to neutralize the competition for Chunin exams, Starting with you Hokage's Son!" Naruto rushed towards Nimato with a kunai in his hand ready to stab Nimato.

Nimato was frozen, he could not move. All that killer intent from Naruto was almost suffocating him. His eyes were still peeled on the blonde who was rushing towards him with a blinding speed, suddenly Nimato felt this burning sensation in his stomach, and he could feel like his insides were on a fire, a fire that was burning him slowly and painfully. The fire was slowly spreading through his whole body, but he felt that it was not burning him physically. Naruto was also surprised by this development,

' _Well-Well, Uzumaki Bloodline finally decided to show up!',_ but Naruto did not stop, he continued his rush towards Nimato and went on to strike him but his strike was blocked by a _Chakra Chain._

Nimato was waiting for some pain to be inflicted on his body, he waited and waited but to his surprise the blow never connected to his body, when he opened his eyes he observed a Chakra chain blocking Naruto's strike. He was flabbergasted, slowly he stood back on his feet and dusted his clothes. He could feel now the power, the chakra. His chains were sucking Naruto's Chakra. He wanted more, he wanted more Chakra, he wanted more power. Suddenly a wicked grin crossed his face.

"Now, Blondie what were you saying? , Ah that's right the competition. You were about to kill me, well let me tell you something, I will be the one who will kill you!" he shouted and rushed towards Naruto, who was starting to feel the effects of chakra exhaustion, he could feel his chakra draining, he could feel his body slowly shutting down itself. He quickly retracted his Kunai back and quickly created some distance from Nimato.

"Ha, Running away like a Coward. I expected more from you NAARUTO!" Nimato rushed towards him, using his chains to increase his speed, generally, it would take him about two seconds to cover that distance but with these chains, he almost cut it down in one second, and surprised Naruto with a gut punch. But this punch was no ordinary punch as Nimato covered his fist with Chakra chains and as he expected the impact was devastating.

Naruto crashed about a long way, but then something happened. Something that made Nimato grit his teeth, Naruto burst out in a poof of smoke leaving a very furious Nimato. He searched for his opponent and then suddenly a shadow jumped down from the tree.

"So, you finally managed to defeat my shadow clone impressive!, keep getting stronger and we will see who is stronger in Chunin exams!" Naruto chuckled and started walking towards his home but then suddenly he halted his approach.

"Hn, like I am going to lose to You Naruto and now that I have these chains I will be unstoppable." Nimato boasted about his newly acquired power. But he was inwardly glad that his opponent finally acknowledged him as a challenge. Things were going well for him and after awakening his bloodline he was sure that he could defeat anyone easily.

"Wait a second why did you attack me in first place YOU Bastard!" Nimato just realized that he would have been a dead meat if those chains didn't protect him.

"It made me furious when I see you crying like a little baby, I despise wanna be Shinobis like you. I was going to finish you off if those chains didn't appear, well worst case scenario for you would be broken bones, torn muscles, dislocation etc. but there's nothing that our medical ninjas can't heal, ain't I right?" Naruto questioned with a cheery smile.

"ARE YOU INSANE, YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!. ARE YOU A SOME KIND OF SADIST?" as usual Nimato screamed which caused Naruto to wince.

' _Damn it, I would prefer a bloodthirsty Nimato over this loud mouth idiot,'_ Naruto sighed and left the training ground leaving his loud mouth friend behind.

' _Just you wait, Naruto and I will prove it to you!'_ Nimato self-muttered and left the training ground following his rival.

Meanwhile Jounin senseis of team eleven and team seven, that is Obito and Kakashi were grinning. "He really is an amazing kid Obito, will you trade Naruto for team seven?" Kakashi eye-smiled.

"WHAT!, No-way!. I am not going to trade him plus I get to do whatever I want while he trains himself, so basically, I am a free bird unlike you Kakashi," Obito teased. But he was really intrigued by this development, a few weeks ago he wanted to teach his sensei's Kids but now he was refusing the golden opportunity to trains team seven.

"How do you know that he trains himself?" Kakashi questioned, he was curious about the whole matter.

"Well, he must have been after all he has become so strong and I heard from sensei that he trains with Lady Kushina to perfect his art of sealing," Obito responded while keeping his eyes glued to his teammate.

"I didn't know that. Hmm, well teaching a sole genin has its advantages I guess, but my concern is his teamwork. Also, how is he gonna survive the chunin exams without anyone to watch his back?" Kakashi showed some concern about the blonde. He had no doubt about his skills but teamwork is leaf village's greatest strength and to have someone without any teammates, it was going to be very tough for Naruto to adapt to his teammates during the missions.

"Mah!, you worry too much Kakashi. Besides he has shadow clones to his side and I was planning to drill some teamwork lessons into his thick skull in this upcoming week." Obito shrugged. But he was confident in blonde's abilities.

"Well, then I will believe in you my old friend," Kakashi replied and was about to leave, but then he twirled his face towards Obito and said "Also about the whole trading thing, It was just a bluff I will not leave my genins in your hand Obito," Kakashi eye-smiled and disappeared with his shunshin. But he did hear something like 'Bastard' from his old teammate.

 _ **Inside Namikaze-Uzumaki Household**_

As usual, the Namikaze-Uzumaki household was happy, it was a decent day for the family due to the incidents that occurred throughout the day. Today their son Nimato awakened the famous Uzumaki family bloodline, Chakra chains. Kushina and Minato both were happy for their son. Kushina was happy to see that their bloodline will not be extinct in the near future, while their daughter Sayuri was chosen to be the wielder of one of the legendary hallowed kunai, 'Kunai of Light'.

Minato and Kushina both were present inside Sayuri's room. She was still unconscious due to chakra exhaustion and that mission also caused her lot of trauma. Doctors had informed them about her condition and said that she was out of danger and would be waking up pretty soon.

"She is so beautiful, isn't she Kushina?" Minato whispered as he caressed some of Sayuri's hair from her face.

"Indeed, after all, she is my daughter!" Kushina boasted. She was standing behind Minato who was sitting on Sayuri's bed.

Minato chuckled and left the room accompanied by his wife. But they failed to notice that their daughter poofed into smoke as soon as they left the room.

 _ **With Sayuri**_

The memories of her clones allowed her to take a chill pill. She was certain that her mother and father would notice that it was just a clone. She was panting, she could feel the pain coursing through her sweaty body. She spent almost all of her chakra. Wielding that Kunai was a tough job. That kunai would instantly drain her out. She needed to become strong, strong enough to protect her precious people. She wanted to become strong, she was the one chosen by faith to guide the humanity towards the peace and she was determined to accomplish her job.

Suddenly a figure jumped right next to her. Her hands traveled quickly to her kunai but when her gaze shifted towards intruder's face, a face familiar to her, she relaxed.

"What are you doing here Naruto?" she stuttered. She was curious about him as always, and that's why she was interested in him.

"Ho-Ho, does that Kunai read the mind? Cause I was going to ask you the same question, what you are doing here Sayuri?" he quizzed, his eyes observing her. He could literally see a torn portion of her attire, and some cuts on her body suggested that she was training.

"I was training here, to increase my chakra capacity." She replied and strolled towards a wooden bench and sat down on it. Naruto followed her and sat beside her. His gaze traveled all around her sweaty body and some pervy thoughts appeared in his mind, but he casted them away rather quickly.

"So, why are you working on your chakra reserve, it's not like that having higher reserves would allow you to win your battles. The higher the reserves are the more difficult it is to control your chakra," the blonde whispered. He knew these things like the back of his hand, after all, he was the one with large chakra reserves and without any control over him. That's why he still could not perform a regular clone.

"You see, this Kunai Sucks me dry pretty quickly, which make me an easy target and a burden to my team. I don't want to be a burden, I want to protect my team and my precious people." She answered. Her eyes were peeled onto the ground, she was frustrated. She wanted quick results but it was taking her too long, but she would not back down from her training.

Naruto was trying to control his laughter and suddenly he lost the control and burst out laughing. Sayuri was glaring daggers to him if looks could kill Naruto would be dead right now.

"What's so funny?" Sayuri grumbled and twirled her face away from him.

"Sorry, I couldn't contain all that laughter," Naruto apologized but Sayuri was not going to fall for his sweet tricks.

"YA, like you, are sorry, I don't sense a pint of emotions in your apology." She replied, without even looking at him.

"Fine, I will help you. Happy now?" Naruto asked. As soon as he said that he was engulfed in a tight embrace by none other than Sayuri, whose eyes were now full of energy and hope. Unknown to him that was her famous puppy eye jutsu, jutsu so lethal that not even fourth Hokage stood a chance against it.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!, How are you going to help me?" she jabbered.

Blonde sweat dropped he didn't even understand a single word except ' _How are you going to help me?'_. He sighed and removed his black colored jacket.

"Wh…what a..are you doing?" Sayuri mumbled. Her face reached a new shade of red. She was trying hard to not do anything perverated to him. She quickly used her tissue to clean the blood that was about to ooze out from her nose.

"Don't get any pervy thoughts my Ice-princess!" Naruto teased and made a ram sign with his hands and suddenly his left arm was covered by some strange markings. Sayuri soon realized that these makings are some kind of seals.

"What are those seals for?" she addressed while pointing her finger to the large seal that looked like some sort of dragon.

"These are the seal, I invented during my training with your mother. She really is a slave driver!" blonde shivered at a memory of her forcing him to practice the kanji while doing tree walking exercise.

"How are these seals are going to help me? I need to increase my chakra reserves." She inquired, her eyes were glued to him.

"I can make a chakra containment seal for you if you want it of course!"

"Really! But I don't like these markings on my body, those are gross!" she confessed.

' _Women, I would never understand them!'_ blonde self-mumbled. Across the village, a lazy Nara sneezed, "someone must be talking about how troublesome the women are, don't worry buddy I understand you" he muttered and went back to his beauty sleep.

"These seals will disappear, you will not be able to see them until you perform required hand-signs. So are you ready for it?" he questioned and was met with a kiss to his cheek, he failed to notice a loud 'Yes' that Sayuri screamed. After a couple of seconds, his brain finally came back from the excited state to the ground state. The effect of population inversion was short lived as his brain finally restarted its function. ( _Sorry guys, can't help but write this scientific joke. Don't stress too much about it. :D)_

Naruto unsealed a brush and materials required for the sealing process. The process was short, he finished the seal rather quickly with few strokes and made some hand signs to activate the seals. The process was painful but Sayuri took it like a real Kunoichi. When he was done, it was already late, Sayuri gave him another hug and went back towards her home. Naruto chuckled and left for his home but they failed to notice a silver-haired Jounin who was grinning like a madman. ' _Oh, I must inform about this to Master Jiraiya, after all, it's a shame to waste such an amazing material for an Icha-Icha series. I know he would love it.'_

 _ **Next Day with Kakashi**_

As usual, Kakashi was strolling around the marketplace. He was looking for something to eat after all a Shinobi is just a thug without his proper meal. So his strolling led him to his sensei's favorite ramen shop, 'Ichiraku ramen'. He went inside and grabbed a chair. But to his surprise, he found an interesting sight for his eyes. There he saw his teammate Obito with his genin, Naruto. ' _Interesting, what are they doing here?'_ Kakashi wondered and walked towards them and sat beside his team-mate Obito.

"Hey, Obito what's up?" Kakashi eye-smiled.

Obito was as excited as always and showed him his ever-green smile. "Nothing, Kakashi just treating my genin to the lunch" Obito replied.

"Oh, really? I guess I could leave my bill for you then ha sensei?" Naruto teased as he finished his broth and shoved in his bill inside of sensei's pocket.

"Well, you could at least pay my bills if not training me I suppose, Oh and please don't waste your time to find me for your D-ranked missions, I will be training for chunin exams. So please excuse me of your missions." Blonde reverberated and started to march towards his destination but suddenly his eyes glued onto the Kakashi and he stopped. "You must be Kakashi Hatake, Son of white fang I presume?". Kakashi nodded and twirled his head towards the said blonde.

"Your father was a true hero, it's such a shame we lost him. He would have made a great commander, anyways see you later Kakashi-san." Naruto spoke and left towards his destination without sparing another glance towards the duo.

"How come he speaks with you with such a respect, he never calls me Obito-san. He just calls me a Pervert and useless." Obito muttered, deep down he knew that he had failed his student. He never taught him anything, he just pushed him towards the mission.

"Mah, Obito don't be so hard on yourself, you see but you do not observe him. He behaves with you like a big, idiot brother. He talks with you freely without holding anything back, but when he talks to the other he is reserved and eyes were peeled onto them like they were his enemies. He sees you like a brother, it's not you who is failed it's me who is failed in the teachings. You always treasured comrades and bonds while I tried to follow the rules and complete the missions." Kakashi muttered, he browsed the menu and ordered a chicken ramen. Soon after some time an Anbu arrived at the ramen shop and informed them that Hokage has summoned them. Kakashi and Obito compiled and left with an Anbu operative.

 _ **With Minato**_

Minato was going through some paperwork, it had increased considerably. It's all because of that Hallowed Kunai, everyone wanted to see it. Tourists from other villages were gathering in the leaf village to see the Hallowed Kunai. Minato was not sure how the news got leaked. ' _I am pretty sure that attacks on the leaf village are going to get worse and now that elemental nation knows that one of the three Hallowed Kunai is found and its wielder is in the village more attacks and enemy spies are bound to come. I better call Jiraiya sensei back.'_ Minato sighed.

Kakashi and Obito entered the Hokage's office, where they noticed their Minato sensei with a scowl on his face and lost in his thoughts.

"Sensei, what's up?." Obito decided to inquire as he strolled towards Minato.

"ah, it's nothing," Minato replied and took a sip of water and arched back onto his chair.

"So, what's this all about sensei, why call us this urgently?" Kakashi questioned, he was curious and was thinking about some speculations.

"yep, I have an Important mission for both of you guys. You are going to find Master Jiraiya and bring him back to the village." Minato finished and was soon questioned by his former student.

"Why, don't we send a Summon to Master Jiraiya to inform him of the situation?" Obito got out.

"No, its too risky if someone from any other village captures the summon then we are in a deep trouble, I want to keep this information secret as long as possible. Also, I want to keep Sayuri safe, she will be the main target of assassins and kidnappers if information got out that she is the wielder of Kunai of light." Minato replied his voice was cold as a steel, eyes filled with determination to protect his village and his family.

"Yes, Lord Hokage. But who is going to deliver the message to master Jiraiya?" Kakashi questioned.

"You are going to be the one, Kakashi. I expect you to accomplish this mission, can I trust you to finish this mission before Chunin exams?. I want Jiraiya sensei inside the village as soon as possible." Minato questioned. He knew too well that this mission was a piece of cake for Kakashi.

"You can Lord Hokage, when should I depart?" Kakashi got out.

"You can leave right now Kakashi, and use Pakkun to track down Jiraiya sensei. According to my guess, he must be somewhere around the land of precipice, don't forget to check every brothel." Minato explained. He knew Jiraiya too well. Whenever they left for a mission Jiraiya would leave him along with his teammates to explore the brothels.

"It will be done Lord Hokage can I leave now?" Kakashi questioned and left immediately when he was met with a positive nod from his Minato.

"What about me sensei? why summon me?" Obito inquired, for starters, he thought that sensei was going to send him on a mission to fetch master Jiraiya.

"I have a mission for you too Obito!" Minato smiled and unsheathed a mission scroll from the pouch.

"Sorry sensei, but Naruto refused to perform any D-missions today. He is training for chunin exams." Obito got out.

"well, you don't have a choice Obito. Besides this will be a C-ranked mission and you are going to lead team eleven and team seven." Minato explained and tossed the scroll towards Obito.

"Understood, Sensei," Obito replied and was about to vanish into nothingness but was then interrupted by Minato.

"Your client will be waiting for you at village gates. He is an old bridge builder, goes by the name Tazuna. About sixty years of age, white beard and straw hat on his head. Oh and he drinks like there's no tomorrow." Minato informed Obito who left by his signature shunshin.

' _Damn, I wonder if Obito would teach me that move!"_ Minato self-mumbled and opened up his drawer. As soon as he opened up the drawer his eyes were lit up like a Christmas tree. There inside his drawer was the latest Icha-Icha paradise, threesome edition. He was glad that he managed to snuggle this book from the bookstore. Now he was going enjoy the latest masterpiece of his sensei.

 _ **With?**_

This was the first time that someone from the elemental nation managed to come across the Arashi Ocean. But it was not the last time.

"Lord Orochimaru, we have arrived." Captain of the ship informed as he walked inside the cabin of Orochimaru. Orochimaru was perched on the seat, the cabin was dull it lacked light. His whole body was engulfed by the shadow. His hand was caressing some kind of creature. The creature had yellow slitted eyes, his body was covered by white colored fur.

"Excellent, prepare to land and will you send Kabuto in? I need to speak with him about some matter." Orochimaru grinned as his creature managed to engulf him with his body.

"You really are a clever boy, aren't you Baku?" snake sannin whispered.

After a couple of minutes, Kabuto entered the cabin. Sweaty and looking pathetically weak. "You summoned me Lord-Orochimaru?" his voice was scarcely capable of being heard.

"What happened my child? Don't tell me your stomach can't digest some sea-sickness?" Orochimaru snickered while his pet slithered its tongue out.

"Not everyone is blessed with an iron stomach like you my lord," Kabuto replied and coughed up some vomit.

"Indeed my child, start the preparations and gather some interesting specimen. I heard that Land of Wildlands is blessed with some intriguing bloodlines?"

"Yes, my lord I will start the procedure, and please take it easy my lord. Your condition is critical, you need rest." Kabuto warned his master and left the cabin to start the preparations.

"Soon I will have the fruit of my hard-work!".

 _ **With Obito**_

Obito was cursing himself, he was on a C-rank mission with his sole genin and team seven minus Kakashi. Their mission was to escort Tazuna to his village, land of waves. Up until now Nimato and Tazuna were bickering like children, while Naruto and Namikaze twin sisters were silently walking down the road.

They were walking for about three hours and they could feel the change in the atmosphere. Humidity in the air was increasing, while the temperature was reaching towards zero. The road started to blur as well as their surroundings. It was getting harder and harder to breathe normally.

"Don't you think it's getting hard to breathe?" Nimato questioned, his voice was sunken.

"Yes, it's due to the mist surrounding the area" Obito replied, he was feeling a bit uneasy but then he noticed something. They were short a member, Naruto was missing.

"Naruto get out it's not a place for your silly pranks," Obito voiced and waited for a reply from his student. Suddenly a shadow emerged from the tree lines and walked towards them. Obito quickly armed himself with his Kunai while others were confused. ' _What's going on?'_ was the thought going through the minds of Namikaze siblings.

Mist parted away and they could now observe the figure standing in front of them. There stood a boy no less than fifteen years old. His face was shadowed by his hood. He was wearing a black colored hood and a matching black trench coat. His shirt was of white colored while a red shaded cloth was tied around his waist. He was wearing black hued Anbu pants and black Shinobi boots. A large sword strapped on his back, its hilt had a gold shaded dragon's head.

Obito was tensed, chakra signature of this figure was almost suffocating him. ' _It's no good, he's on a whole another level, I can't take him head on,'_ he abandoned his thoughts and suddenly leaped towards his genins and tackled them to the ground. They merely managed to get away from that blow. Obito and members of team seven glanced towards the blade that nearly took their heads off and there they saw the Demon of the mist Zabuza Momochi with his apprentice Haku.

"Well-Well, would you look at that, we meet again. But where's Hatake?" Zabuza chuckled. His attire was slightly changed. He was now armed with a tanto too.

"Who are you?" the enigmatic ninja questioned and stood in such a way that he was facing the demon of the mist head on.

"I am Demon of the mist Zabuza Momochi…" he was unable to finish his introduction as a dimensional warp opened behind him and mysterious ninja took his head off from his body. He sliced off Zabuza's head and reappeared at his previous location. It happened so fast not even Obito could track him with his Sharingan. He then sealed Zabuza's head inside the scroll and tossed it towards leaf ninja.

"I don't waste my time for hooligans like him….." he could not able to finish his sentence as Haku attacked him with her Ice Needles. He effortlessly blocked them all and knocked Haku out with the same trick he used against Zabuza.

"Now, where was I. Oh right! I don't like hooligans, they have no purpose in their life except for money, such futile!" his voice was croaky, it was like he had a sore throat.

Obito along with Team seven were back on their feet, they could feel killer intent in the atmosphere. Obito was keeping up with him but others were suffocating.

"Who are you?" Obito snarled, his Sharingan activated to keep a note of his slightest movement.

The enigmatic ninja twirled towards the source of the sound and grinned "Well-Well, look what we got here!. Uncle Nimato, Aunt Natsuki, old man Obito and my lovely Kaa-Chan!"

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for the delay guys. I was going to post this chapter on 7** **th** **June but then I decided to extend it into something awesome. Hope you guys like it.  
Keep the reviews coming it really helps me to write and also motivates me to write. If we reach about 20+ reviews it'd awesome. Please address about what you like and what you don't. Guest reviewers sorry I cannot reply to you guys, but I will answer your questions in a chapter. Also please Vote, the poll question is on my profile.**

 **/a/tAWupHi**

 **ALSO, check out above link, it will show the map of Narutoverse, it will give you guys some idea about the places that I am going to add on an upcoming chapter, I have also added how my characters look check it out. i have also added link in my profile page so check it out guys.**

 **And don't get confused guys, I know I am leaving all of you on a thin edge but wait for upcoming chapter and everything will be explained to you.**

 **Anyone who discovers the purpose of Mysterious ninja will be rewarded with a big, juicy cookie.**

 **Again as usual Read, Review and Follow. (You can also PM me :D)**

 **Until next time Deathstroke431999 is Outta here…..**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter11**

 **Hey, guys welcome to next chapter of LSOUL. This chapter is the rewrite of the previous chapter 11. I do apologize for spoiling the story, but I do think that you all guys will like this chapter,**

 **Now without further delay here's the next chapter.**

 ** _With Obito_**

* * *

enigmatic ninja twirled towards the source of the sound and grinned "Well-Well, look what we got here!. Uncle Nimato, Aunt Natsuki, old man Obito and my exquisite Kaa-Chan!"

"Answer my question damn it!" Obito snarled, he knew that he could not take him out one on one, he needed a plan and co-operation from his remaining team.

"Why don't I show you mmm?" Ninja teased and removed his hood. Every one of them was shocked, the baffling ninja was a carbon copy of their beloved fourth Hokage. He had the same angelic face as that of fourth, two large bangs of hair accompanying his face. His skin tone was a bit toned down as that of Sayuri's. But unlike the Fourth, his hairs were dark raven colored with some blonde strands. His eyes were a mixture of cerulean blue and cobalt blue, any girl would fall for him just to gaze inside of his beautiful eyes. Obito and his Genins were stunned, this was the carbon copy of Fourth Hokage.

"I know I am handsome, but it's rude to stare at someone like that."

"W…Who are y…You?" Sayuri managed to get out from her whimpered state, she was barely standing on her own feet.

"Sorry where are my manners, I am Nozume!" the now known Nozume replied.

"What did you mean by 'Kaa-Chan'? I am not even married to have a child," Sayuri questioned as her hand slowly reached to the hilt of her kunai.

"What did I mean by calling you 'Kaa-Chan'? You are my mother, what am I supposed to call you if not 'Kaa-Chan'?" Nozume rolled his eyes and sighed. How come he was the one stuck with such missions.

"I am from the future, my mission here is to eliminate the cause of great destruction in the future. I am here to neutralize the 'CDS'." Nozume sighed, ' _Hey, Watari you sure we are in right timeline? Cause I don't think that this could be the place for the CDS to break out?'_ Nozume questioned his AI system, Watari was one of the most advanced AI that was available in the market. He was glad that the Hokage himself allowed him to use this prototype for this mission.

' _We are in right time-Period Master-Uchiha'_ Watari responded to his lord.

' _How often do I need to let you know not to call me Master-Uchiha during our time-travels, and especially now that we are in front of Mother. It could mess up the future of my family!'_

' _And who was the one who said "Hello Old-man Obito, Uncle Nimato, Aunt Natsuki and my Kaa-Chan" in the first place?'_ watari volleyed back. Nozume sighed, seriously how come he had to be stuck with this AI. Meanwhile, Obito and his genins were confused as their opponent was out of the trance, and was muttering something.

"What is CDS?" Obito narrowed his eyes as he observed some movement from their attacker.

"Well, CDS stands for ' _Chakra Deficiency Syndrome'_. It is a virus that attacks directly on the Chakra pathways. It slowly starts to block them and after some time it destroys the chakra pathways. In the future from where I came from, only 20% of all the global population can use chakra. It is one of the most dangerous virus that not-even Lady Tsunade could cure, and from the reports, it is discovered that my own Kaa-Chan, Sayuri Namikaze created it. So my mission is to neutralize my Kaa-Chan." Nozume answered as his hand moved towards the hilt of his sword. The temperature of the atmosphere dropped instantly due to the killer intent of Nozume.

"Are you nuts? You wouldn't even be born if you kill your Mother!" Natsuki replied as she got into her taijutsu stance. She pulled out some exploding Kunais along with some shuriken.

"This is the sacrifice I am willing to make, for the sake of the village, for the sake of future. I will accomplish my last S-rank mission and none of you could stop me. I will make the sixth Hokage proud" his voice was cold. He slowly marched towards his enemies.

"Wait a minute! Before we fight I have a question for you Nozume!" Nimato got out.

"What is it Uncle Nimato?" Nozume chuckled. His uncle was just as he was in the future funny and knucklehead. But he was curious though what was the question.

"Will I become the Hokage?" Nimato questioned and peeled his eyes onto the brunette from the future.

"NIMATO YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" his hot-headed sister Natsuki shouted. She was going to kill her stupid brother first then the time-traveler.

' _She is just as scary as she is in the future! I still remember how mad she was when I added some glue in her Nail-paint'_ Nozume shivered. He was wise enough to know her anger.

"So should we start some fight? I am itching for a good one. I hope you could give me one!" he added and then disappeared in a whirl of leaves.

 _ **With Naruto**_

"Ow! Where am I" he muttered and tried to get back onto his feet but to his dismay, he could not. He could not feel his legs anymore, in fact, he could not feel anything. Then he remembered his encounter with the Mysterious ninja that used some sort of trick to subdue him.

But the last of the Uchiha bloodline was one lucky bastard who refused to die. He could move his finger, his fore-finger. He smirked that was enough for him to get out of this shit. He channeled a large amount of chakra into his finger, which caused it to burst out, bones shattered, he could see his flesh, his Uchiha blood. He growled and then suddenly four more shadows materialized before him.

"What happened Boss?"

"Nothing, just some random guy attacked me with his jutsu or some kind of poison…. I don't know but I can't move my body, only my fore-finger. Where's Lily, she's the medic if my information is correct?"

"Hai, I am Naruto-Sama!" she replied and stepped forward to heal him. She used her mystical palm technique, the technique that was taught to the medic Nins for the purpose of diagnostics. After checking his chakra system and body for the second time, she frowned, "It's not a Poison Naruto-sama, and it's some kind of seal that is interfering with your body."

"Really? What kind of seal it is?"

"It's hard to tell," a tall teen about sixteen years old replied. He had brown colored hair and wore a standard Anbu uniform, but unlike any of the other ones his face was concealed by a Kitsune mask, well not just his, all four members were carbon copies of each other. Lily was also the part of the group, she was the medic. While other members were Sei the leader of the group, Gomu-the scout, and Reizu the tactician of the squad.

"Well, I figured that much out Sei, after all, you are the famous team thirteen AKA the 'Termite in the roots'. I swear that I am going to kill that Commander of yours for sticking me this team of rookies. Well, what are you waiting for Carry me Sei. And you two Gomu and Reizu search for the enemies and any hidden traps." Naruto commanded, he really liked bossing around these guys.

 _ **Flashback**_

"I want something that will ensure your loyalty to the leaf!" Danzo sighed. The blonde had killed foreign ninjas but the worst thing was they were Iwa ninjas. Iwa was their sworn enemy after what fourth did to their village during third Shinobi war. Danzo knew too well that Ohnoki the third Tsuchikage will want the compensation for his ninjas. Danzo would have to sacrifice some of his men from the root.

"What do you mean by Loyalty? I am always Loyal to this village! After all this my HOME!" Naruto growled. He was pissed, who was this man questioning his loyalty to the village. If he was not surrounded by these root agents, god knows what he would have done.

"Listen to me Boy! I know very well who your father is, I don't want another Madara Uchiha trying to conquer the world. I do agree that he had what it took to make the right decisions, but his path was totally wrong. I don't want another traitor like Orochimaru, I want you to be the pillar of this village. I want you to be the protector of the leaf, I want you to be the first Uchiha Hokage of this village. I want you to be the Hokage who would do what it takes to make hard decisions, to be the Shadow that will protect everyone. I want you to become what your father could have achieved in his life, I want you to wash away the dirt on the Legacy of Uchiha clan."

Naruto was absolutely stunned, he had underestimated this old crow. He knew too much, about him and his father.

"H..How do you know I am his child?"

"I am not just a Shitty old man who spends his time reading the smut of Jiraiya, I am Danzo Shimura. I am the Shinobi no Yami of the leaf, no secrets are safe from me and on top of that, you are the spitting image of your father. Except for your hair and eyes which you inherited from your mother probably"

"Did you know my mother?"

"No I don't, but I do hear about her from Tobirama sensei. He said that 'she was the angel who was foolish enough to fall for the Sharingan Devil'." Danzo replied. He did avoid the use of exact words what his sensei had said back then he did not want to have another Madara on the loose.

"Hn, Senjus as annoying as hell. I am glad they all are wiped out!" Naruto scowled. He always hated Senjus, he blamed them for the death of mother and father.

"I do think your assumption is wrong, after all, there is still one Senju alive and kicking," Danzo replied. This was his chance to manipulate the blonde into his root, this was his chance to brainwash him into one of his personal toys.

"I do know about Tsunade, she is not the one I was talking about. The main Senju household didn't do anything wrong, it was the other members that attacked my Mother on their own, Senju household did not give them orders. So stop your foolishness and give up about manipulating me and would you kindly like to tell where did you find that Mangekyo Sharingan. Last time I heard, every last Uchiha was killed during the Kyubbi attack, Or should I presume that you have started a side business of grave-robbing too?"

Danzo was curing his own luck. How come this kid was so damn stubborn and on top of that how come he managed to discover the Sharingan in his eyes. He would have to increase the security after all the kid did manage to slip past all the guards.

Danzo was about to reply but Naruto held up his hand up, "You don't have to explain yourself! You did what was best for the village. But make no mistake I will be informing this to the Fourth, well unless you keep your mouth shut about the incident,"

" _Damn, this brat has got me there,"_ Danzo sighed. "All right, but I want you to have some Anbu as your bodyguards."

Naruto rolled his eyes, " _Seriously, I thought you were sneaky Danzo, using some of your pets to acquire the information about me. But I am the game here Danzo!'_. Naruto coughed up "Fine I will take some of your men as Bodyguards, but I will be the one who gets to choose,"

Danzo sighed and nodded, he was beginning to acknowledge the political mentality of the blonde. After all to manipulate someone like him was nothing short of a miracle.

"Fine, you get to choose!" Danzo grumbled and did a hand-sign and suddenly the whole room was filled with every available root Shinobi.

Naruto smirked and got up from the chair, he was observing every root Shinobi that was present there, and suddenly he caught someone wiggling. He strolled towards them, they were the same Ninja's ordered to fetch him here. A wicked grin crossed his face, "What's your name?" he questioned.

"I am the leader of the Team thirteen," Replied a root Shinobi with his emotionless voice.

Naruto sighed and went on to remove his mask, but suddenly the same ninja halted his approach. Naruto raised an eyebrow and twirled his head towards Danzo, "How the hell am I supposed to know about him unless I see his face?"

Danzo sighed and nodded, Naruto finally managed to remove root shinobi's mask. He could observe natural brown colored hair brought together in a ponytail. His skin tone was a bit toned down to that of Naruto's, his eyes were black colored but what attracted his attention was a nasty scar, there was a nasty scar on his throat. It looked like his throat was slit but he quickly casted it away, after all, no one would survive from that injury. But there was something more when he observed carefully he could see some letter. ' _Cut here'_ his eyes traced. ( _Anyone who finds the reference will be rewarded handsomely with a Large, big, Juicy and Chocolaty Cookie!')_

"Nice tattoo, I really fall for it?" Naruto chuckled.

"It's not a tattoo, I got this scar during my final test,"

"YOU WHAT!, Danzo tell me this guy is joking, it's impossible to survive such grave injury" Naruto got out. He was observing the Ninja more closely now.

"No he is talking the truth, I was the proctor of the match." Danzo decided to answer.

"I have a unique bloodline, my cells multiply instantly. So even if you incinerate me and just one cell of my body remains, I could regenerate my whole body. I am the last user of 'Saibō saisei'," Root ninja finished.

Naruto twirled his head towards the Danzo looking for some answers, "Everyone in the root has a purpose, and we do not recruit any ordinary ninja in our ranks."

"What's your name?" Naruto questioned but then he was expecting for a positive reply.

"I don't have a name My-Lord"

"Very-well, from here on forward you will be known as 'Sei'!"

 _ **Flashback end**_

He could still remember that day like it was yesterday. He sighed, he was working very hard to loosen up his Body-Guards, to make them feel emotion again. But his progress was hindered, Lily was the only one who was starting to show some emotions but others were like drones. Well no time cursing his luck now, after all, he was the one to accepting them as his bodyguards.

"Oh, and how many times do I have to inform you guys to not wear those masks. It really annoys me!" Naruto got out. He seriously hated masks, after all, he was dodging them for his whole life.

 _ **With?**_

"OH! YES, FASTER! HARDER! DEEEPPPEERRRR!" these sounds could be heard outside a brothel. A brothel which was occupied by none other than the Toad sage of the leaf, one of the three legendary sannin and the writer of worlds most beloved franchise series of men Icha-Icha paradise. The great Jiraiya the gallant.

He was enjoying this night, whores were amazing and he also got a new idea and an inspiration for his newest book. Things were going well for him when suddenly a small toad appeared in a poof of smoke. Jiraiya got out from the bed he was sharing with a whore and levered his way towards the toad why you ask, cause he was about sixty years old and having about sex three-four times a day put a lot of strain on his old body.

Be that as it may, he was the great Jiraiya the gallant and he refused to back down from his habits, his principles. After all, he's well known as a 'Super-pervert'.

"What is it this time chibi?" Jiraiya voiced out. He had named the toad chibi cause it was really small. The now introduced Chibi pulled out a scroll from his mouth and handed it to the Toad Sage. Jiraiya tossed a toffee to the Chibi who disappeared after eating it.

' _Hmm, a message from my contact across the Arashi Ocean must be important'_ he unsealed the scroll and took a look at the message.

 _´A snake has crossed the Sea, soon it will sink its fangs in the place where there is wild.'_ His eyes traced the lines scribbled on a piece of paper.

Then there was the only thing that echoed in his mind ' _We are Fucked!'_

 _ **With Kakashi**_

Kakashi was strolling towards the next town, he was tired. Master-Jiraiya was not an easy person to be found, he was the spymaster. His spies were almost everywhere, you can only reach to him if he wants you to. He sighed, this was taking a little bit longer than he expected. He had searched every-brothels up until now, but still no trace of him. Pakkun was also unable to find his scent. The hound was famous for his nose but even he could not trace the great Jiraiya's scent. He was currently in the land of birds. Five more hours and he would finally be in the land of preciple.

After strolling for some time, his eye caught the sight of a snacks shop. He felt tired and thirsty so he decided to take a break. He went inside and ordered some Dango along with some tea. A stranger came inside and took a seat beside him. Kakashi eyed him for a minute, his attire was rather fascinating. Black robes with dark red-hued clouds on it. Must be some kind of organization he wondered.

"It's really good to have such a lovely shop in the middle of nowhere"

Kakashi gave him and eye-smile, "Yep, it's good for relaxation and stuff. So what are you here for?"

The stranger drank his tea, "Ah.., I just love the tea! What were you saying?"

"I asked you…." Kakashi was soon interrupted by his Ninja-dog.

"I found his trail, he is at 4'o clock from our position, if we move now we will catch up to him!" Pakkun barged in.

"Well, I guess this is it, for now, good luck with your mission!" stranger replied.

"Thanks, same to you." Kakashi eye-smiled and left with his companion to find the Super-Pervert of the leaf.

The strange chuckled and vanished but not without leaving some Ryo's for his meal.

 _ **Back with Obito**_

"Now let's dance!" Nozume grinned and unsheathed his sword and held it horizontally with one hand while made a hand-sign with another. Suddenly his sword was covered with dark blue colored chakra and within the next few seconds, it started to create the sparks. This was his, after all, his lightning affinity was considered to be as strong as that of the Fourth-Raikage. But his control was not as good as that of his, he could only concentrate at one focal point while Raikage could emit it from all over his body.

"Team Get into Formation!" Obito commanded, and within a minute Team, seven got into their formation. Nimato was at the center, while his sisters covered the left and right flank. Obito stood between Team seven and Nozume, his Sharingan was activated and was analyzing their opponent.

"Ah, the famous Sharingan Devil of Konoha! Uchiha Obito. They say that none of your enemies lived to see you twice, I am honored to fight with you. Now show me what you got!" Nozume charged towards Obito and went for a horizontal slash, Obito managed to avoid his strike at the very last moment but he could not avoid his Jounin vest from being destroyed. His Sharingan was unable to track his movements, his speed was equal to that of his Sensei's without the flying thunder god jutsu.

' _Damn, he is fast! I have to use it now'_ Obito gritted and was now using his Mangekyo Sharingan. He knew the advantages of Mangekyo but it was a double-edged sword.

"Oh! The famous Mangekyo Sharingan!" Nozume teased and went for an uppercut, Obito didn't even bother to dodge and allowed it to pass through him. Nozume passed right through him, Obito quickly flashed through hand signs and fired a quick fireball towards the back of Nozume. But later substituted himself with a log, Nozume landed a couple of feet away from Obito. Suddenly he felt a slight drain, he twirled his head around. His uncle Nimato was using his chains to absorb his chakra.

"Always the sneaky one, aren't we? Uncle" Nozume noticed that his right leg was in possession of Nimato. He knew it was futile to struggle against the Uzumaki clan's bloodline. He sighed and went through some hand signs and created a shadow clone of himself and easily substituted himself with it.

"How could you do that?" Nimato was enraged, this was the second time that he was being screwed by a Shadow Clone. First, it was Naruto and now his 'so-called Nephew' Nozume.

Nozume was about to answer but Obito came from behind and stabbed him with a Kunai, but again Nozume burst out into poof of smoke.

"Why do the people always believe what they see?" he chuckled. He was standing on top of a tree-branch without a scratch.

"I was going to ask the same question!" Sayuri shouted as she slashed at Nozume, who dodged her effortlessly. But something strange happened.

"Ahhhhaaaaa!" Nozume shouted he could feel the pain coursing through his body. Never in his life, he felt something like that, he winced and was now on his knees.

All the members of team seven along with Obito were amazed, Sayuri on other hand clutched her hand. She did not want to hurt him. Nothing made sense to her but she could feel, she could feel his pain, she could feel the unimaginable pain in her chest. Tears were about to erupt from her eyes.

"Ah-Always the Softy, ah Kaa-Chan," Nozume coughed out. ' _Lord Nozume, you cannot overpower a Hallowed Kunai. I suggest you keep your distance from her and avoid any direct contact with it, that Kunai could destroy anyone'_ Watari suggested.

' _You could have warned me earlier! Nevertheless, I think you have analyzed everyone, so could you tell me about their natural abilities and the easiest way out of this battle?"_ Nozume hated to rely on anyone, even on an AI.

" _Sure Master, first of Obito Uchiha, Natural Affinities are Earth and Fire but he could use any of the five elements due to his Sharingan. But the most troublesome thing is that his Space-Time jutsu. He could become intangible, which is why it is nearly impossible to defeat him. But he can only remain in that state for about five minutes, if you attack him for more than five minutes you have a higher chance of defeating him. You could use your Mangekyo Sharingan against him…"_

" _No it's impossible, it will reveal the existence of Uchiha clan. I don't want to screw with the timeline."_ Nozume interrupted him. He could not endanger the future of the Uchiha clan.

"What did you do Sayuri?" Obito questioned, he had observed her strike and was sure that the blow missed Nozume by miles.

"I don't know! I just felt a pull to my Chakra and I just let it loose!" Sayuri screamed, she didn't know what she had done, she did not want to injure the child too badly.

' _It must be the Kunai's doing. I didn't even sense the Chakra emitting from it'_ Obito wondered. "Sayuri, don't give him any chance to recover!" he ordered and lunged towards Nozume, who was still on his knees. Obito went through some hand signs, "Fire style: Flame Harpoon!" his hand was covered in a fire soon fire started to take a Shape of Harpoon. It was his signature jutsu, a jutsu inspired from Kakashi's Chidori. A pinnacle of Fire manipulation, his fire was so hot that flames had icy blue colors. It impelled Nozume's chest where his heart should be, but something strange happened again.

This time Obito passed right through him. ' _What's Going on?'_ he wondered and landed on his feet. Sayuri also went for a strike but just like Obito's her Kunai passed right through Nozume.

Nozume chuckled and got up on his feet and went for a gut punch, Sayuri due to the initial momentum could not block it. She flew across the ground with tremendous force and was about to hit hard on the tree, but Natsuki managed to catch her before the impact.

"Surprised?" Nozume got out, ' _Watari! What's the damage report?'_ Nozume used his mental link to communicate with his Ai.

' _Not that much, although your last Jutsu did deplete your chakra reserves by 25%. I suggest you to use your Mangekyo Sharingan and end this all in a one go'_

' _Not a chance, I will use father's technique to finish this!'_

' _No master! You are not strong enough to use that technique, your father only managed to pull it off with the help of Sage Mode. If you use that Jutsu your Chakra control could be shot off, or you could damage your chakra coils!'_ Nozume did not pay attention to his AI and started to perform some hand-signs.

"You know, I wanted to have a fair fight but that Hallowed Kunai is a bit too much for me to handle. So I will end this up in a one go!"

Obito was tense, he could feel a large amount of chakra build up inside the Nozume. "Quickly team regroup!" Obito shouted and awakened his Sussano. Team seven was inside the Sussano along with Obito, later was having trouble. It was putting too much strain on his body.

"Lightning style: Zeus's Bolt" Nozume shouted and fired his lightning bolt towards Obito's blue colored Sussano. The impact was tremendous, Obito could feel some current flowing through his body. The bolt already had pierced the shield of Sussano and the armor was next. This attack was using the Chakra of Sussano to amplify its strength, never in his life, he had seen something like this. A jutsu that amplifies by using chakra of their opponent.

Obito went through some hand-signs, "Earth style: Exoskeleton" he shouted and suddenly Sussano's core was covered by an armor made up from the soil. The bolt pierced all the layers and Sussano and finally impacted on the Earth armor. Obito was hoping that armor could hold off the attack, but suddenly it started to crack and within a second it burst out.

A large explosion could be seen on the battlefield, the blue colored giant was engulfed in the blast. Nozume was panting, he was on his knees again and was coughing up some blood. After a couple of seconds the smoke cleared out and he gazed towards his targets. He could only see withered land and ashes nothing more.

' _Hey, Watari did we succeed?'_ Nozume coughed up.

' _No sir, CDS is still active in the future,'_ Watari responded.

' _WHAT? How is this even possible?'_ Nozume wondered. After all this, he still failed. He ended up killing his Uncle, Aunt, and his Mother. He was on the verge to cry, he tightened his fists so hard that blood was oozing out of them. Suddenly his ears perked up when he heard a cough. He twirled his head towards the source and observed some wiggle. Within a second he felt a chakra signature behind him, suddenly he felt a disturbance in the space-time. He experienced a long fall into the time, soon he landed. But the place, it was barren. Made up of strange materials. "So that's how your Pocket dimension looks like?" Nozume chuckled at Obito who was standing in front of him, staring with his Mangekyo Sharingan.

"How do you know that this is my Pocket dimension?"

"It's really simple, after all, I have the Mangekyo as well!" Nozume chuckled and activated his Mangekyo Sharingan.

"I….It's Impossible, all Uchiha Clan members were wiped out during the attack of Nine-tailed Fox!" Obito growled. It was one of the worst day of his life, the day on which he lost his mother, father, and his beloved sister.

 _ **Flashback 13 years ago**_

It was a nice day in the leaf village. The village was decorated like a newly wedded bride, after all the day when Hokage's child will be born was close. The atmosphere was really tempting and people were enjoying the carnivals and feasts. Markets were offering a special discount today to show their gratitude towards the Hokage. Villagers were happy as well this was the ideal environment for them, a feast, carnivals, and discount on the various shops.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" a black blur was moving towards the hospital. This blur was none other than Obito Uchiha, he was in a big trouble. Why you ask cause today he was going to become an Uncle, that's right today his sister was supposed to give a birth to a baby girl and he was late. He was accompanied by his trusted friend Kakashi-Hatake and the love of his life Rin Nohara. The trio was moving with a lightning-quick pace.

"Obito take it easy, she is not going anywhere!" Kakashi shouted. Obito was tensed though, if her sister managed to learn why he was late then he was sure that his niece was never going to see her Uncle's face. He was reading the latest edition of the make of tactics (Icha-Icha Paradise) signed by none other than the Author Master Jiraiya. He was enjoying the book with his friend Kakashi when Rin found them and informed Obito about her sister's condition.

"Rin, I beg of you! Please don't tell my sister that I was reading that Book" Obito got out. He had learned that pregnant women tend to go berserk during labor, he did not want to get crushed by his sister.

Rin nodded, she did not know what was so special about that book. But she was going to find out about it, ' _Maybe I should ask Kurenai about this or maybe Lady Kushina!'_ She wondered. She then suddenly remembered, "Hey, Kakashi when is Lady Kushina due?" she questioned.

"Hmmm, I think she is due tomorrow," Kakashi replied. He was looking forward to that.

Soon they reached the Hospital, Obito rushed towards the receptionist "Meera Uchiha what's her room no?" Obito blabbered.

"Now-Now hold your horses young lad, who are you? And what do you want?" receptionist questioned, she was an old lady. From the looks of her, Obito could tell that she was far older than anyone else he had seen in the village.

"I am Obito Uchiha and I want to see my sister!"

"hmmm, Who are you again?"

"I said…" Kakashi interrupted his teammate and jumped over the desk and snatched the list of patients from the desk. He glanced through it and found what he was looking for, "She is in the room 201" Kakashi replied and went along with his teammates.

"YOU STUPID BRATS! NO RESPECT FOR THE ELDERS!" receptionist was screaming which gathered an audience, she was rambling about them but they paid no heed to her and rushed towards the room 201.

After a couple of minutes of running and jumping around, they finally reached the room 201. Obito barged in followed by his teammates when he entered he saw his sister Meera resting in a bed and a small bundle which was present near her.

"Hey Sis, How are you?" Obito got out as he moved towards the bed.

Meera opened up her eyes, she had the Onyx colored eyes. Her skin was pale and soft, her hairs were tied together in a ponytail. Her angelic face was similar to that of an angel, overall Obito could literally brag about his sister's beauty and get away with it. After all, she was one of the most beautiful women in the leaf village.

"Hey Obito, when did you come?" she was about to get up from the bed when Obito rushed towards her.

"DON'T! get up, I am fine and I am here to see you and my lovely niece!" Obito replied.

"Ohh, being a responsible Uncle ah?" Meera teased and handed him her daughter, "Here, take her and DON'T DROP HER!" she warned and handed her daughter to Obito.

Obito gently picked her up and was observing her features, she had the same pale skin as that of her mother or even paler than hers, raven colored hairs sprouted from her head. Perfectly pink colored lips, not too much dark or too much faint, very smooth skin. Overall Obito have to scare off all the boys chasing her in the future.

"She is beautiful, what's her name?"

"Her name is Saya Uchiha," Meera replied with a cheery smile.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Now, thanks a lot guys for your reviews. I lost the path but you guys dragged me back onto the right one, I would also like to thank Great-Author Chan, Novrier and Keller Blair for all the encouragement and ideas. Especially Novrier and Author Chan for Beta reading. I did get carried away with previous chapter 11 of the story. I just added the scenes without anything to build them up, I also added a lot of Ocs in the previous chapter. So I hope you guys will like this rewrite.**

 **About the flashback, next chapter will be a flashback of Kyubbi's attack and all the events that happened on that day. I know Obito did not have a sister, but in this universe he did. It will be revealed in the upcoming chapter.**

 **Now, updates will be slow due to my college studies. But I will definitely update 2 chapter a month or minimum 1 chapter.**

 **Again I apologize for any inconvenience.**

 **Now, as usual, this is the part where I beg for the reviews, just review guys it helps me to motive. Write anything in it but just review guys!**

 **Usual, Read, Review and Follow. Although some Community invitation would be nice.**

 **Until next time DEATHSTROKE431999 IS OUTTA HERE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 _ **With Obito**_

"Ahm, Yo old man Obito! Are you still there or the old age finally caught up to you?" Nozume smirked, he had a tremendous amount of respect for Obito Uchiha. After all, he was the fifth Hokage, well he will be one day.

Obito snapped out of his musings and glared at his opponent, he could see the flow of chakra and was amazed. His chakra was overflowing but what got his attention was the Origin of his chakra. His chakra was not coming from the Chakra pathways or Chakra points, Nope it was being injected into his body. Obito could clearly see the Origin of his chakra it was being generated from his left shoulder.

' _What's up with his chakra?'_ he scowled and went into his taijutsu stance, the Uchiha interceptor style. While the style was considered to be one of the best it still had some limitations, for examples user must be faster and must have good reflexes to counter-attack the opponents. Sharingan provided an extra few seconds to counter the attack but against the Sharingan user, it was worthless, not completely but still less effective.

"So, Old-man ready for this?" Nozume questioned and made a Ram sign with his right hand, suddenly five shadow clones poofed into existence, all of them ready to attack moment's notice.

"So you are the Son of Naruto and Sayuri, but I still don't get it how'd you end up with a Sharingan, nonetheless a Mangekyo?"

"You all see but not observe! Isn't it obvious I got it from my father, just like you got it from yours Although I never really awakened my Sharingan, Uzumaki genes were far too strong. I had Azure blue eyes just like my father's, but due to my best friend who turned a traitor, I was forced to neutralize him, that was when I awakened my Sharingan. I was off duty for a couple of months, I had lost the hope in the Shinobi system. But my beloved father had already arranged something for me, before he died he asked mom to give me a letter when I will awaken my sharingan. He wanted to be with me, he wanted to teach me about Sharingan. But he did a pretty job by writing the letter, he explained everything about these cursed eyes, his words washed my guilt away and made me a Shinobi that I am today." Nozume finished.

Obito was shocked, "Th…This is Impossible!, I would have known if he had the Sharingan!" He gripped his Kunai and launched himself towards Nozume. Without even moving from his position Nozume just pointed his forefinger towards the approaching Obito and his clones started attacking him. Obito was having a hard time dealing with these clones, all of them were wielding Mangekyo which was the bane of his problems. They were dodging his attacks quite easily. But Obito was getting overwhelmed by these clones. He could use his Kamui but that could suck him dry up on the chakra. He was already at the half by using Susanoo in the last battle.

"Don't be surprised, after all, did you ever pay any attention towards your student? You never really trained him or taught him anything, and you dare to say that you know everything about him,"

"Shut up!" Obito cried and went through some hand signs and breathed out dozens of small fireballs, but what clones did really surprised him. They all formed a human chain around him and by using each other's hand they made a dragon hand sign, " **Wind Style: Vacuum creation** " they shouted. Suddenly all the fireballs vanished, Obito was having his one of WTF moments.

"Don't be so amazed, I just created a vacuum by removing all the oxygen from the air around my clones. It's a basic wind style jutsu that my mother forced me to master before allowing Grandpa Minato to train me in Wind style jutsus," Nozume answered, and unsheathed his blade and held it horizontally, while his clones went through some hand signs, this time all of them were going for a different jutsu. Obito's eyes were peeled on the clones, as he could see the Chakra build up in them.

They were about to fire up their jutsus on the Sharingan devil when suddenly every single one of the clone was impaled with Earth Spikes, Obito smirked when he captured the look on the time traveler's face.

"I assume that you didn't know, that you could control your own pocket dimension? You still have a long way to go," Obito gushed out.

' _Hmm, interesting'_ Nozume pondered and rushed towards Obito with a blinding speed, Obito predicted his trajectory and went for a left jab, Nozume used his tremendous speed and just swiped his right hand over his fist and completed his Dog hand-signs, " **Lightning Style: Lightning Ball** " Nozume shouted and fired a ball of lightning towards dumbstruck Obito. At the very last moment, Obito managed to get substitute himself with the rubble, which was created due to earlier attacks.

' _Damn it, I have never seen someone performing that kind of hand-seals. Better keep a distance from him, the last attack was too close!'_ Obito panted.

"Don't be so surprised, that's the future for you! As the old saying says 'the next generation will always surpass the previous one,'." Nozume chuckled and was standing face to face with Obito. ' _I should have just borrowed the scientific Ninja tool from R &D department for this mission, this is taking too long.'_ Nozume questioned his decision.

"Yep, Next generation did surpass the previous one, AT LEAST IN STUPIDITY!" Obito growled and went through some hand signs. Nozume started copying him, " **Fire style:** **Hellfire Torpedo** " both shouted at the same time. Two fire torpedoes collided with each other causing a massive blast, the area was a wreck. Pieces of rubble stranded everywhere, a large smoke-screen covering the field. Obito could not believe his eyes, he knew that Sharingan could copy a Jutsu in an instant but it did lack in terms of power as compared to that of Original one. This was one of his latest inventions and this kid no older than fifteen managed to not only Copy it but also amplify its power. If the situation was any different he would have loved to take Nozume as his student.

' _This is my Chance!'_ Obito mumbled and took out a scroll from his pocket, he bit his thumb and sprayed his blood on the scroll. With a poof of smoke a large crow materialized, this crow was about a three-story building tall. It had raven colored feathers, a large peak having a shed of crimson red color. But the scariest thing was its eyes, his eyes were Blood red colored having Shuriken like Pupils.

" **So, what is it this time Obito? Don't tell me that you have summoned me to help you peak at your girlfriend again!"**

"STOP TALKING ABOUT THAT INCIDENT!, I have summoned you for a fight Kaal. You see, we have a certain Uchiha to kill!" Obito responded as he got onto the back of his summon.

" **What the Hell are you talking about Obito? I thought every last one of the Uchiha was massacred during Kyubbi's attack?"**

"No, this one is from the future. Also, he is the son of my current student, Naruto."

" **So, that means your student is an Uchiha? How could you keep that from me?"**

"He didn't even know about him being an Uchiha, I was the one who enlightened him," Nozume interjected, the smoke cleared and he walked out of it. Showing no signs of fatigue or exertion. Little did Obito know, Nozume was using his father's invention, the Chakra containment seal. The seal was so popular that it was the part of Ninja's starter pack during the days of the academy.

" **So, who are you little bird?"**

"I am Nozume Uchiha, and you better remember it, because when I am done with you no one would recognize you anymore, because you will be no longer a Crow but a steaming and juicy Kabab!" Nozume chuckled and released a massive amount of chakra from his eyes. A colossal warrior materialized in a couple of seconds, unlike Obito's Susanoo this was much larger and looked like a more stable and durable version. The black colored Susanoo unsheathed his black sword and a big shield.

" **LET'S DO THIS!"** Nozume grinned and rushed towards Obito and his summon.

 _ **With Team Seven**_

"Owww!, where am I?" Nimato rubbed his head and grumbled, he slowly opened up his eyes and noticed destroyed field around him, he then recalled the fight with the Mysterious Ninja who called himself his 'Nephew'. He got up on his feet and was looking for his sisters, "Sayuri, Natsuki where are you?" he shouted.

"We are here!" Nimato heard a familiar voice and rushed towards its source, after a couple of minutes he was reunited with his sisters. Both of his sisters were exhausted, hell even he was exhausted after all those chakra-chains were made from pure chakra, every time he used them it would leave him dry on the Chakra unless he absorbs some of it.

"Where is Obito-sensei?" Natsuki questioned as she was supporting Sayuri to get back on her feet. The use of hallowed Kunai had already utilized all of her chakra.

"I don't know, but I do think they are fighting right now as we speak," Sayuri replied as she was slowly settled on the rock with the help of Natsuki.

"So what are we going to do? We can't just sit around and wait for Obito-sensei to deal with that guy," Natsuki was concerned, that Nozume guy seemed to be a lot stronger than Obito and she was considering the speculation about facing that Nozume again, after all, he took down a mist ninja with just one swipe of his sword.

"It's really simple, we just wait for him to show up and then we will kick his ass!" Nimato boasted.

"NO! None of us is strong enough to take him down. Hell we would be having a hard time to take him down as a team, and if he showed up then we will have to face him alone, this time there will be no Obito-sensei to cover us." Natsuki explained she was sure that if Nozume returned then it was safe to assume that he must have killed Obito.

"I have a plan, how about we make some kind of Poison to slow him down?" Sayuri got out, after all, she was the daughter of red-death of leaf village, and you're bound to pick some things up by living with an Anbu.

"That's a nice plan Sayuri, but none of us know how to make one," Natsuki sighed.

"Yeah, that's the thing I only know one of the ingredients for making a poison," Sayuri confessed. It was during her time inside the library that she came across the book about Poisons and Antidotes, she was going through the book when suddenly her mother snatched it and told her not to read something dangerous and that she should enjoy some fairy-tails. But she did remember that Philodendron was considered to be one of the poisonous plants that grow almost everywhere, but its toxicity was quite a low, well she just gotta have to improvise with whatever she has.

"Oh, I know how about we use the poison from the gauntlets of those mist Shinobi who confronted us earlier?" Nimato shouted

Both his sister looked at him like he had grown a second head, "Who are you? And what have you done with our Nimato?" Natsuki smirked.

"What do you mean, it's still me,"

"Well, since when do you become such smart?" this time Sayuri took the opportunity to tease her brother.

"You two are so mean!" Nimato pouted and twirled his head away from his sisters.

 _ **With Jiraiya**_

The toad sage AKA Jiraiya was moving towards the land of crabs. The village was famous for its oversized crabs and seafood. Land of crabs was mostly occupied by fishermen and sea-gypsies. Many people around the world visit this place to experience the beautiful world under the water. The village was guarded by some local ninjas and some other missing ninjas, who took a liking to the environment and settled down there. Unlike most of the other villages land of the crabs allowed the free pass to all of the ninjas without considering if they are missing ones or not.

Jiraiya being one of the three legendary sannin and the spymaster of the leaf was quite famous in this village. Mostly because of his Icha-Icha series, the fishermen always tend to carry his books for entertainment purpose during their fishing trips. The toad sage was looking for his contact inside the village when suddenly his senses perked up when he sensed a familiar chakra signature.

When he twirled his head his gaze settled on the familiar mop of silver-colored hairs, he could see Kakashi rushing towards him. ' _What's up with him?'_ toad sage wondered and stood still in his place.

Finally, after a couple of seconds, Kakashi was standing in front of Jiraiya with his ninja dog, Pakkun. "Thank god! I thought I was gonna lose your tracks again," Kakashi panted. He was traveling for about a day, running towards Jiraiya to accomplish his mission.

"Well, that's all good to know, but why are you here? And if you are looking for next issue of Icha-Icha then I am sorry. You and your sensei gotta have to wait for a couple of months, but if you came here for an autograph then don't be shy and tell me where should I have to sign? Should I just sign on your Jounin vest?" Jiraiya blabbered.

" **So, now that we have finally caught up with him I am going home, see you later Kakashi!"** Pakkun said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"As much as I would love to get your autograph, there is something that you need to see master Jiraiya," Kakashi got out and unsealed a scroll from his ouch and tossed it towards the toad-sage.

Jiraiya could not believe his eyes, the same eyes that granted him X-ray vision on the bathhouse, the same eyes he would use for his research purpose, he never believed in the stories of Sage of six paths. He always thought that it was some kind of myth, a myth to keep mankind in check. But he was wrong, the proof was in his hands. The legendary Hallowed Kunai, was found and it chose its wielder and it was none other than his _God-daughter_ Sayuri. This made things difficult for him, he was planning to visit the land of wild lands and stop his traitorous teammate. But he knew too well that leaf village needed him after all it was just a matter of time until war broke out for the hallowed Kunai. He was in a dilemma, he could return to the village but then his traitorous teammate would do something that could destroy leaf. It was really hard to find Orochimaru, after chasing him for so many months he got his trail and he did not want to lose him right now.

"All right, let's talk about this somewhere else. I know a good restaurant here, let's go there," Jiraiya sighed and left towards the restaurant with Kakashi. Little did they know a shadow was following them.

 _ **Meanwhile with Naruto**_

After going through every known method of disabling the seal, Naruto finally managed to neutralize it. The seal was complex, so complex that he doubted that anyone other than an Uzumaki could create something like this. The seal was designed to siphon off the chakra of the user and keep on functioning. The only to disable that was to stop the flow of your chakra and at the same time push the chakra into the seal. Which was impossible unless you have some secondary Chakra source nearby. Luckily for Naruto, he had his self-created chakra containment seal. But he was greatly impressed by the ninja who was the creator of the seal.

"So, you done Naruto?" his ' _So-called bodyguard'_ Sei questioned. The root Agent was getting on his nerves, first, he had little to no sense of humor and second, he would try to stick his nose in every situation. Naruto was going to have a long chat with Danzo after this mission.

"Yeah, I am done gather everyone around," Blonde said as he got up from the ground. Sei followed the order and whistled. Within a couple of minutes, all the remaining members of his squad materialized before him.

"All right, thanks for helping me. Now I want to make some things clear for you. I never thought you all would be so trustworthy, I was counting on the fact that when an opportunity presents you will finish me off, BUT you didn't. I don't know if you are doing this on your own will or you all are following Danzo's orders, but I Thank you all!" Naruto got out.

"Well, our orders were to keep you loyal to the village and Neutralize you if you decided to turn on the village," Sei chuckled.

Naruto also let out a chuckle, "Well, now that you all have done your job of _protecting me_ , I would like you all to return back to the hidden leaf village and report this to the Danzo. I would handle the things from here on out, also take this seal and hand it over to the Hokage. He would know what to do," Naruto finished as he tossed the seal towards Sei.

"You, heard the leader! let's go. Oh, and _Leader-Sama_ don't die just yet. I am just starting to like this new job," Sei whispered and disappeared along with his team in a swirl of leaves, leaving an annoyed blonde in a dust, who chuckled at the antics of his so-called _Bodyguards_ and left towards team seven.

 _ **With Toad sage**_

After filling their tummies with food and sake, the Toad sage Jiraiya and the son of white fang Kakashi were walking towards the dock. Jiraiya had made his choice, he was going to leave for the Land of wild lands. He knew too well that this was his only chance to neutralize his former teammate.

"So, you really are going for it Master Jiraiya?" Kakashi questioned while reading his favorite orange colored book.

"Yeah, I would have loved to return to the Leaf village and teach my God-kids some stuff, but I cannot allow Orochimaru to slip pass and if what I heard is true then I must reach to the land of wild lands," Jiraiya replied and was about to walk towards the ship which was waiting for him, when suddenly heard a loud chuckle.

"Well, well would you look that? Two Leaf Shinobis!" a voice echoed as a lean-built man jumped down from his hiding spot. The man had no eyebrows, creases under his eyes, and a cross-shaped scar on his right cheek. His hair and eyes were dark gray in color and his hair were short and spiky. He had a light tan skin and on top of that, he also had a red grid-shaped marking covering his jaw. He wore a black tight-fitting sleeveless shirt with two light, thin stripes on his chest, a striped cloth belt and light pants along with black arm covers extending from his hands to his biceps and on top of that he also wore bandages around his neck and face which also covered his ears.

"I thought you died, Juzo Biwa!" Jiraiya spatted. Juzo Biwa was a former member of seven ninja swordsman. He was one of the most powerful Shinobi hidden Mist ever produced, easily in contention to become the Mizukage. He was highly skilled in kenjutsu and was strong enough to dye battlefields red with his foes' blood.

"Hehe, I faked my death to avoid being hunted by hunter ninjas of the mist, after all, I am living quite a life here, in the land of crabs. Well, I was until you two showed up. The Leaf scumbags," former mist Shinobi got out, he was standing firm on his ground, his eyes glued onto the Leaf shinobis'.

 _"Juzo Biwa! The master of the Executioners blade, but then why he handed his blade to Zabuza?"_ Kakashi wondered. He knew very well that he's no match for Mist ninja.

"Where's your blade Juzo? I haven't seen you without it," Jiraiya questioned to extinguish his curiosity. After all kenjutsu user never part away with their blade.

"Oh, I passed it down to my apprentice. Zabuza Momochi,"

"So, tell me what do you want?" Jiraiya said, he was no sensor but he could sense dozens of Chakra signatures nearby. He could take Juzo Biwa but he was not sure whether Kakashi could handle so many ninjas at once. So small talk was his only option to stall enough time for him to gather some natural energy.

"Nothing much, I just wanna kill you two. I want to avenge my fallen comrades, my comrades that I cherished the most," Juzo whispered. He was the sole survivor of their fight against the eternal genin Might Duy.

"What is he talking about Master Jiraiya?" Kakashi mumbled as he also sensed some Chakra signatures nearby and armed himself with a Kunai.

"It was an S-ranked secret of the village, during a mission seven Ninja swordsman of the mist confronted a genin team from the leaf, consisting of Might Gai, Genma Shiranui, and Ebisu along with Might Duy. To save his son Might Duy used his special technique, 'Eight inner gates formation' technique and Killed the seven ninja swordsman of the mist while sacrificing himself. It was rumored that some members of seven ninja swordsman survived that incident but there were no solid proofs about it. Juzo here was one of the swordsmen that confronted Gai's team. But unlike others, he survived the attack." Jiraiya explained this fight was going to be a tough one, even for him, after all, he was about to face a Kage level Shinobi with plenty of experience and brute strength. But the threat was exponentially low due to the absence of his sword.

"Exactly! Now prepare yourself, because this will be the last day of both of your lives!" Juzo grinned and made a hand-sign and suddenly about a dozen of Shinobi shun-shinned on the battle-field, ready to pounce on their enemy.

" _Here we go again, why do I have to be the one facing rogue ninjas constantly."_ Kakashi sighed and got in the position, while Jiraiya just chuckled and merely dodged the kunai twirled towards him.

"Do you take me for a fool Jiraiya? I know about your _Sage-Mode,_ after all, I was the one assigned to execute you in the first place," Juzo smirked and unsheathed his sword. Unlike his Executioner's blade, this sword was thin and was about three feet long. The hilt of the sword had dark black colored grip, the blade itself was black too. The sword was an absolute piece of beauty, two fine silver colored lining were present on both the sides, indicating that it was a double-edged sword. The metal was definitely chakra-conductive and sword could withstand high-level jutsus head-on.

"Let's go boys!" and then all hell broke loose as Shinobi pounced on each other.

 _ **With Obito**_

Obito and his summon rushed towards Nozume, who was protected by his Susanoo. Nozume swiped his large blade trying to injure the summon but Kaal having advanced vision predicted its trajectory and steered towards left,

"Let's do this Kaal!" Obito shouted and went through some hand signs, " **FIRE COLLABORATION JUTSU: FLAMES OF DESTRUCTION** " he shouted and fired a very large blast of fire towards the Susanoo. Kaal being the official summon of Uchiha clan was well known for its fire affinity. The blast gradually started to increase as it was traveling towards the Susanoo.

Nozume brought his shield up to protect himself from the blast, the impact was vicious as Nozume's Susanoo was pushed back by a mile. But the attack was not able to penetrate his giant armor, Nozume quickly rushed towards the Crow, trying to land a single hit but to his dismay, the crow was far too agile for its size. His slashes were only cutting thin air as crow suddenly managed to get behind him and fired the same jutsu. But this time it was far more destructive as the giant warrior was thrown away due to sheer impact of the jutsu.

"All, right let's finish this Kaal," Obito shouted as he made a ram hand sign and placed his other hand over Kaal's head. " **FIRE STYLE: DRAGON'S WRATH** " he got out. A large steaming fire Dragon was breathed out by Kaal, but unlike any other Fire-Dragon this one was large, its eyes were black colored and it was breathing out intense blue flames, flames that would directly vaporize the opponent. The dragon rushed towards the Susanoo, Nozume got back up and tried to shield the impact but something happened, something that he never figured would happen.

Instead of impacting directly on the shield dragon steered to left and wrapped his body around the Susanoo in such a way that Nozume could not move the giant Susanoo and then suddenly the dragon started to breathe out incinerating blue flames right on to the face of the Susanoo.

" **AHHH!"** Nozume screamed the flames were intense. He could feel the burning sensation all over his body. He needed to get out of there, out of desperation Nozume started to pump out even more chakra into his eyes, which were bleeding heavily due to overexerting his Sharingan. Susanoo started to expand and along with it the dragon, and then suddenly the Susanoo burst out with the dragon, leaving scarred and panting Nozume on the ground. His clothes were ripped, his upper body was visible. All the seals over his body were visible, he coughed up some blood as he tried to get back on his feet.

Obito who was still with his summon was watching with an interest. He gotta have to give credit to the kid. Dragon's wrath is not just any jutsu but a very dangerous fire creature that was summoned from the hell by using this jutsu. The creature will not leave unless it takes the soul of his opponent or someone manages to destroy it. This was the second time when Dragon was destroyed before Nozume, Hashirama Senju did manage to destroy the dragon in his fight against the Madara.

" **Looks like we are done here, eh Obito?"**

"Yeah, I can handle him on my own now. You can go now Kaal" Obito said as he jumped down from his summon. Kaal gave him a nod and then disappeared in the puff of the smoke. When Obito twirled his head towards his opponent, he was dumbstruck. Nozume was back on his feet again. Obito sighed and pulled out a Kunai from the pouch. Nozume also armed himself with his sword and held it horizontally with his arms, the duo rushed towards each other.

Obito engaged Nozume in a fierce Taijutsu contest, neither of two were backing off. Obito went for a lariat which Nozume blocked with his left arm and countered with his own right punch. Obito dodged it by jumping upwards and landing a downward axe kick on Nozume who just managed to block it, Obito used this momentum and landed right behind him and went for a horizontal slash. In a blink of an eye, Nozume blocked it by his own sword without even looking at him, and went for a cartwheel kick which just scratched Obito's headband as he leaped backward to create some space.

This time Nozume went for it and charged towards Obito, Obito pulled out another Kunai and started channelling his chakra in the Kunai. Nozume's kenjutsu style relied heavily on his speed and strength, while Obito's style was generally concerned with counter attacks and some instincts. Nozume was enraged, as his strikes were getting sloppy. Obito suddenly found an opening and went to thrust his Kunai straight into Nozume's shoulder, Kunai pierced his flesh as he let out a whimpered cry, but then suddenly an evil smirk crossed his face and without any hesitation, he twirled his sword around and separated Obito's left arm from his body.

"AHHHH!" Obito screamed like a maniac but soon gained his composure. " _Fuck! I can't Perform hand-signs now, not with one arm at least."_ Sharingan devil pondered. He transferred his chakra to his right hand and hovered it over his injury. " _Damn I am loosing too much blood, this will be my last attack."_ Obito gazed towards his opponent, a small smile crossed his face. He was proud of this Nozume guy, even if he was an enemy he could not help but be happy that the future of leaf was in very good hands.

 _"Damn, I nearly allowed him to pierce my heart. One inch lower and I would be a dead man walking, no wonder he is considered to be one of powerful Kage."_ Nozume pondered. He was barely able to stand on his own feet, he could feel the pain all over his body. " _I think, this is going to be my last attack. Hey Watari, You there?"_

" _Yes, my lord I am right here, how can I help you?"_

 _"If I die here, then send my recorded message to Saori-chan and tell her to live her life happily and whatever happens I will always love her, would you do that for me?"_ Nozume questioned.

" _Yes, I will send her your message my Lord, any last orders?"_

" _Yeah, tell my brothers and sisters that their own big-brother went out like a true Shinobi, In a BANG!"_ Nozume chuckled and got into the position as his eyes were peeled onto the Sharingan Devil Obito. Again both rushed towards each other, but this time instead of blocking both were trying to land some hits on their opponent. Nozume was having an upper hand this time as Obito was struggling due to loss of his hand. Nozume went for a roundhouse kick which Obito dodged and thrusted his right hand on Nozume's.

"Sorry, I am borrowing this," Obito said and made a dragon hand sign by using Nozume's hand and leaped just in time to avoid getting impaled by Nozume's sword. " _Amazing, he just mastered it in a fight!"_

Obito leaped back, " **FIRE STYLE: DRAGON FLAME BULLET** " he shouted as a large lava bullet blurred towards Nozume, " **EARTH STYLE: MUD WALL** " Nozume shouted and slammed his hands on the ground within a second a large mud wall formed in front of him. Impact of Flame bullet was devastating, the whole area was filled with black smoke. Nozume was about to get up when suddenly he heard rustling sound towards his left, but it was too late as Obito was there with his signature " **FIRE HARPOON** " ready to impale his enemy. Suddenly ground burst out as another Nozume made its appearance in front of Obito. " _This one must be the Original!"_ Wondered Obito and impaled him with his jutsu.

Nozume gritted his teeth, as blood was flowing out of his mouth. Suddenly he discharged in a shock as Obito felt a large amount of electricity invade his body, " _Damn it a Lightning clone!"_ he wondered as he heard the sound of birds chirping. Obito could not move, the lightning had paralyzed his body. He could only observe as Nozume slowly walked towards him with his lightning jutsu, the jutsu was strong as Obito could feel the chakra emitting from it.

" **FLAME CONTROL: CHIDORI KAGUTSUCHI** " Nozume shouted as his right fist was covered with dark flames of Amaterasu and the blue lightning, without any remorse Nozume thrusted his right fist right into Obito's heart.

" _Rin"_ this was the last thing that crossed Obito's mind as he moved onto the afterlife. His lifeless body was on the ground, there was a large gaping hole in it. Nozume was on the ground as well, this fight with Obito was quite intense.

" _Phew!, I am never going to take these kinds of missions again!"_ he wondered and passed out on the ground.

* * *

 **AN: Well, thanks for reading guys, Beta read by Great-Author Chan, check out his stories too. I hope you will like the fight scene, and no Naruto will not that much powerful. The fight was to portray what he will accomplish in near future. I hope this chapter will satisfy you guys. Most of the readers informed me that Time-travel arc ruined the story, TOO BAD. This is happening whether you like it or not. Now Juzo Biwa arc will move the plot forward.**

 **Again as usual READ, REVIEW AND FOLLOW.**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME DEATHSTROKE431999 IS OUTTA HERE….**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Yo, Welcome to the next chapter of LSOUL. Here's the next chapter!**

 _ **With Toad Sage**_

The whole area around him was covered in a mist. Juzo Biwa the infamous swordsmen of the mist was quite famous for the silent killing technique which he passed down onto his apprentice, Zabuza Momochi. The vast water reservoir which was present nearby was quite helpful for the missing Mist-nin. Toad sage was keeping up with his opponent without a sweat, but he was worried about Kakashi. While he did not doubt his abilities, anyone could get overwhelmed by the sheer number of opponents. Currently, Kakashi was facing about dozen of Chunins and couple of Jounins.

" **Water style: Water Dragon jutsu"** a shout was heard by Jiraiya, who just managed to dodge the water dragon by side-stepping towards his right, "Fire Style: Fireball" Toad sage responded with his own jutsu. Unlike Juzo who was quite familiar with the terrain, Jiraiya was having some hard time locating his opponent. _'Damn It! I can't even Sage jutsu to sense him,'_ his musings were interrupted by another sneak attack of his enemy, this time Projectiles were thrown towards him, suddenly he heard a ringing sound. His eyes widened, **"Needle Jizo"** at the very last minute his whole body was covered by his silvery white colored hairs, which were as hard as steel.

' _Damn, that was a close one. Using bells on the projectiles was a clever idea!"_ he felt some moment at his rear and fired another fireball towards it, the fireball was engulfed by the mist. After a couple of seconds he heard the explosion, due to his quick reflexes he was able to duck underneath the horizontal slash of his opponent, _'Damn, you clever bastard covering your movements under the sound of explosion'_. Using his presence of mind, toad sage quickly unsealed a paper from his pouch and was able to stick it onto his enemy's' sword.

Juzo suddenly felt his sword quite heavy, he quickly used this weight to increase the momentum and twirled it towards the Jiraiya who just dodged it by jumping upwards, Juzo smirked "I got you now!" he grinned, as he went through some hand signs, **"Water Style: Great Cannon Ball jutsu"** as a large cannonball made out of water blurred towards Jiraiya, the hit finally connected. Juzo was hoping to see the shreds of meat but there were pieces of metal scattered everywhere.

"Looking for something?" he twirled his head towards the voice but it was too late as Toad sage was a couple of inches away from him, Jiraiya connected with his Rasengan, right onto his chest which sent him flying away. The missing ninja dematerialized into the water when he made a solid contact with the tree.

"You live up to your reputation of leaf's strongest, eh Jiraiya?" Juzo chuckled as he slowly walked out of the mist, he was already feeling drained by using those high-level jutsus.

"You are not too bad either, Juzo Biwa!" Jiraiya praised, "But I do wonder how do you planning to keep up with me? You don't have your blade anymore!" toad sage finished, he was sure that the threat probability was low now as Juzo was considered to be a master of the sword.

"I don't need, a blade to defeat you!" he grinned like a maniac and muttered something, after a couple of second his hands were covered by water, "Consider, yourself Lucky you are the first one to witness my new-Technique," Juzo grinned, **"Water Style: Dual Wield"** he shouted and rushed towards Jiraiya, who was already halfway through his hand-signs, **"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu"**. Dozens of small fireballs were launched towards the Juzo, Jiraiya was hoping that this would at least slow him down if not stop him, but what happened next completely gave him a sucker punch right in the jaw as He observed Juzo using his swords which were composed of water, cutting through his fireballs like a butter.

"Told you SO!" Juzo grinned as he was a couple feet away from Jiraiya, Juzo used both of his swords and delivered a cross slash, Suddenly Jiraiya was replaced by a log, "Damn it! A Substitution" Juzo cursed and leaped back into the mist.

Jiraiya was using his famous espionage jutsu to keep undetected in the mist, after all, two can play the same game. Suddenly he heard a large explosion _, "Damn! Kakashi knows some flashy Jutsus!"_

 _ **With Kakashi Earlier**_

He was surrounded by the dozen of missing Ninjas, all of them carrying some kind of weapon, without any delay they all charged at him. Kakashi sighed and engaged them in the fight. At first two Chunins attacked, relying on the speed and his skills in the kenjutsu, he twirled his body in such a way that both strikes went pass through his ears, he quickly drew his Kunais from the pouch and armed himself with them. One of the two chunin charged at him with a big long sword. Kakashi being an Anbu captain once, quickly disposed of him by jumping above and embedding his kunai right into his thick skull and landing behind him. He then proceeded and took hold of his enemy's sword.

" **Water Style: Water Bullet"** the missing Jounin who was accompanying the ambush shouted. Kakashi used the recently acquired long sword as a shield, the water bullets struck on the blade. But failed to give any damage to it, his quick battle instincts proved his life-saver as he quickly jumped up to avoid being impaled by the dozens of shuriken.

" _Damn it!"_ were his thoughts as he quickly realized his mistake. Two figures accompanied in the air, as they went on with Horizontal strikes, while a third one was coming right up with a vertical strike. Kakashi used his agility to his advantage, he blocked the two horizontal slashes with the soles of his boot and made a cartwheel jump by using them as a rigid support, he went on to strike the third one on his back as he landed on the ground. _"Two Down!"_ his thoughts were cut off as he engaged another one from the dozen in a taijutsu contest.

They exchanged the punches, Kakashi was gaining the upper hand but had to halt and jump away to avoid another hail of shuriken _, "Damn it, How should I dispose of them?"_ he went through some handsigns and fired a large Fireball at one of the two jounins, who countered it with his own variation of Water Bullet. Due to this head-on collision of Fire and water, a large amount of steam occupied the area. _"This is my Chance!"_

After a couple of minutes mist finally cleared, all remaining Ninjas were standing together. There were ten of them now, two of their comrades were lost to them. As the mist cleared they observed their target standing there, all high and mighty with a small smirk on his face and on top of that a familiar orange colored book in his hands, eyes tracing the lines and few giggles that escaped his mouth.

"What the hell does he think he is doing?" wondered mist ninjas. Suddenly they felt a resistance and felt a pair of hands latch onto their legs, it was too late as leaf Jounin gave them a sly smile, **"Earth Style: Head Hunter Jutsu"** they heard as almost all of them were pulled right back into the ground.

"My-My you guys sure are pretty ambitious, trying to keep me away from my precious. ANYONE WHO TRIES THAT DIES!" Kakashi got out coldly, he tenderly placed his precious in the pouch and started walking towards them with a sick smile on his face and alone kunai in his hand, covered with lightning chakra. He made his way towards the jounin and bent down on his knees and whispered, "Now tell me what you guys are doing here?"

 _ **With Jiraiya**_

The game of hide and seek was still going on, none of them managed to land an accurate blow to one another but toad sage was sure that sooner or later Juzo has to release the jutsu after all the Hidden Mist jutsu takes a lot out of user's chakra pool. He was just waiting for the right moment. _"Hm, judging from the sound I think Kakashi's fight is over, now all I have to do is wait for my shot and then capitalize on it"_ his line of thoughts were broke off when he had to bend 180 degrees to avoid being cut into pieces. By using his upper body strength Jiraiya managed to connect bicycle kick right on his opponent's face, who then within a second burst in a poof of mist.

"A Mist clone!" Jiraiya panicked, this was not going to well for him, without waiting for a second he used a wind-style Jutsu to quickly disperse all the mist around the area, where he observed bloodied Kakashi at the feet of Juzo, who was holding his so-called, 'Water-Sword' on Kakashi's neck.

"Surrender now, or your pal dies here!" Juzo threatened as he applied pressure enough to pierce Kakashi's skin, who screamed like he was on fire. "Do you know, how does it feel to have water pierce your body? You know what, I always wanted to know….."

Jiraiya lost his cool and slammed his right hand on the ground, **"Summoning Jutsu!"** but to his surprise, nothing happened, _"What the FUCK!_ " the toad sage wondered.

"Do you think I am Joking! Because I am not, so stopping fooling around!" Juzo was pissed off right now, No one makes a fool out of him No One!

" _What the fuck is going on? What's happening with the toads?"_ Jiraiya cursed along with Kakashi, "You know what! Screw this," Juzo got out and pierced Kakashi with his water blade,

"KAKASHI!" Jiraiya shouted, and was about to go on a rampage when he felt a familiar presence behind him, "Ahh!" Juzo screamed and jumped back from his position.

"How..?" Jiraiya questioned a very tired Kakashi.

"I substituted myself with the lightning clone," he barely got out.

"Very clever of you, Kakashi Hatake. No wonder you are his son!" Juzo grinned, he loved to fight. He hardly faced anyone who was stronger than him, most of the fights would end within a blink of an eye, courtesy of his deadly combination of Silent killing and hidden mist jutsu. "All right, everyone get ready, cause today we are going to have a Toad Kabab along with Dog sixty-five, _(I know these recipes are really pathetic, T_T)._

"In your dreams, Juzo!" Jiraiya volleyed back and went through some hand-signs along with Kakashi, **"Fire Style Collaboration Jutsu: The Great shield of Rejuvenation"** and then suddenly a large wall of fire stood between Mist-Shinobi and them.

Some Mist-Shinobi's were foolish enough to rush towards the wall, "NO-WAIT!" Juzo cursed but he was too late as wall already shootout it's tentacle-like projection and engulfed the attackers who died an agonizing death, as they could feel their bodies melt slowly.

"Sir, what do we do?"

"Nothing! It's one of the forbidden Jutsu of the Hidden leaf village, we can't do anything except waiting for the user to run out of chakra. This wall is not an ordinary wall, No! This wall is the one of the most dangerous fire jutsu in the leaf's arsenal, the very same jutsu that Madara and his brother Izuna used against Senju brothers, Hashirama and Tobirama. The Jutsu is capable of stopping any attack, as long as the will of the user remains intact. If the user hesitates even slightly then, the wall of fire will surround the user and incinerate him." Juzo responded he knew very well that he had blown his chance away. Juzo as experience as he was, he was not a fool. Charging or attacking the duo was suicide as long as they have that wall of fire surrounding them.

"Kakashi, I know this is hard for you! But I am sorry!"

"What do you mean…." He could not finish as Jiraiya dealt a knock-out chop right on his neck, leaving Kakashi unconscious. He then picked up Kakashi's unconscious body and leaped right onto the boat, leaving the land of wild-crabs and marching on forward and towards his destination, the Land of Wild lands. _"What have you done this time, my old teammate?"_

Meanwhile, Juzo was glaring at the ship, "You will not survive next time, Jiraiya!" he cursed and left with his comrades.

 _ **With Team Seven**_

Sayuri was using all of her brain cells to recall the procedure, in fact, she was trying to visualize the whole page. There was a reason why she was the smartest guy in the room, well a girl to be honest. She had come up with a new jutsu, this jutsu was nothing but a chakra control exercise, she would power up her brain by transferring her chakra, this way she could remember every little thing. She used the principle that the Human brain never forgets, it just stores the useless information somewhere else, but by using her advanced chakra control she could make that area highly receptive and retrieve any information.

Meanwhile, Natsuki and Nimato were on a guard duty. _'it's been too long since we lost Naruto and Obito-sensei, I wonder if they are alive!'_ Natsuki wondered.

' _Damn that Naruto! Where the hell is he anyway! When I get my hands on him, I swear not even his shadow clones could save him!'_ the rage was building up inside Nimato, but he was worried about his rival too. Suddenly they heard a slight rustle in the trees.

"Get Out of there Naruto! I know it's You!" Nimato ordered, but still, nothing happened. Finally, Nimato got so mad that he pulled out two Kunais from his pouch and hurled it towards the target. A black blur jumped out from the bushes.

"How Rude uncle! Is this a way to greet with your nephew?"

"It's Impossible! Don't tell me you killed Obito-Sensei!" Natsuki shrieked.

"YOU BASTARD!" Nimato shouted and rushed towards Nozume, a lone kunai in his hand trying to finish him in one blow, but without even looking at him, Nozume blocked his strike with his bare hands and grabbed him by his throat.

"My-My, uncle you are as impatient as ever!" Nozume teased and then punched in his gut with a tremendous force, which was enough to knock him out. The blood was oozing out of his mouth and without even sparing another moment, Nozume tossed Nimato aside like a rag doll.

"Now, show me what you got for me, Aunty! I am really excited," Nozume ginned and slowly walked towards Natsuki.

' _What should I do? I can't beat him on my own, but I also can't allow him to reach Sayuri, she needs time to create that poison'_ she took a deep breath and opened up her eyes with a very determined face, she clutched her right hand and bit her thumb, she then proceeded to spray her own blood on her left wrist. After a couple of seconds, a large reddish-black sword poofed into the existence, the blade itself was similar to that of Nozume's. The blade was long enough to be called as a longsword, there was kanji for 'Peace' engraved on it in golden embroidery. It was no question that the blade was hand-made by one of the blades smith. But there was something weird about it.

Nozume could feel some sickening aura around his _'future aunt'_ , _'Watari, what's this feeling? It's almost similar to that of…'_ his telepathic conversation with his trusted comrade or rather a trusted AI was abruptly interrupted as he had to dodge the incoming attack.

"You know it's really rude to interrupt someone during a conversation!"

"What do you mean conversation? You were just standing there staring into nothingness and I would be dammed if I didn't take that chance!"

' _She is just as mean as she is in the future, if not meaner'_ Nozume sweat dropped and pulled out his own katana from the sheath. "Now, let us fight like a true Swordsm..a….a…n or a swordswoman," Nozume stuttered. He was too smart to call her a swordsman, _'I still remember, how she kicked my ass during that training session when I called her an Old-Lady to tease her,_ ' Nozume shivered remembering her scary face, she was much scarier than his mom, he was sure of it.

"Hmm, it's been a while, I almost forgot that I could use a sword on the missions," Nozume mumbled and settled into his own kenjutsu stance, he didn't have to wait too long as his aunt rushed towards him in a blur. Natsuki was attacking him with everything she got but her every strike was being countered or neutralized by Nozume. She went for an aerial slash which Nozume blocked with his katana and was about to kick her in the gut when she suddenly released her hold on the sword and went for a stab with a kunai, Nozume who was a master of lightning style manipulated her sword just in time to block her kunai.

"Phew, that was a close call," He mumbled and struck her with a palm strike and with a poof of smoke she disappeared.

" _Here we go again, everyone from my family just loves to play the clone game,"_

" _You are the same Master, after all that's, how you managed to earn the title of a trickster as your bingo book Moniker,"_

" _Eh, wish I could turn back time, to the good-old-days, when I was the one doing this trick on the idiots, but it's hideous how everyone from the past whom I face knows this, don't you think?"_

" _Hmm, hey wait a second you stole the lyrics from Twenty one Pilots, That's not fair!"_

" _Oh, piss off! Watari. We are not playing the Rhyme game again!"_

" _Yeah, because everyone knows you suck!"_

" _That was all your goddamn fault, seriously why would you suggest the word 'Porn' as a rhyming word for corn anyway?"_

" _I only suggested, I did not…"_ watari could not finish as his master did a total one-eighty degree to avoid being pummelled by the flock of shuriken.

" _We will continue this later, Watari!"_ Nozume replied and before watari could respond he cut his link with him. _"(sigh) I hope,"_ that all watari wanted to say.

"I don't believe, you could defeat Obito-sensei, you are an easy target," Natsuki voiced out, she was observing this Nozume guy, it appeared that he was talking with someone Again. But she was quite surprised at how alert he was, even with all of her hidden attacks she couldn't even scratch his body, on the other hand, he managed to knock-out her idiot brother, Nimato in one blow. _"Nimato may be an idiot, he may be a pain in the butt, but he is not that weak. In fact, he is the most powerful among the three of us in terms of raw physical prowess, so I don't know if he is playing with me or am I that good? Well probably the first one, so what could be his motive? I did know that he was sent here from the future to assassinate Sayuri, that means he could will not kill any of us except for Sayuri, that also leaves out the possibility of him being a liar, so it confirms that he is my nephew from the future, which means I could sweet-talk him, to buy some time for Sayuri to create that poison!"_ her train of thought was derailed at the moment when she felt a powerful jab on her left cheek. She was blasted from the branch and hit the ground really hard.

"OUCH! You Bastard you just ruined my face! And Now Naruto is going to hate me for looking this bad and guess what? IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" she screamed and blurred towards him in a blink.

"Whoa, Whoa-Whoa, take it, easy Aunty, OUCH! That hurt, OUCH please stop it!" Nozume leaped back and created some separation, "Jeez, why are so fixated on my Paa? Ops!" Nozume quickly shut his mouth, suddenly he felt a very familiar aura around his aunt. _"Watari, I fucked up, didn't I?"_

" _Yes, you did it wonderfully! So should I send your last recorded message?"_ watari understood the silence of his master as an affirmative and sent the message.

Nozume was sweating right now, this was the exact same aura he felt when he called her and Old-Lady accidentally during a training session.

" **What did you say?"** Natsuki asked very sweetly, her body was moving on its own as she was marching towards the Nozume without any fear.

 _ **With Naruto**_

He was running for quite some time, his legs were aching, but he did not care, his body was tired but he did not care and last but not least his chakra was almost depleted but he did not care at all. Suddenly his path was blocked by a large wall made out of ice. He observed the wall carefully and could see a figure approaching him.

"Step aside kid, I am in a hurry," Naruto commanded the kid but to his dismay, that kid just shrugged and kept walking towards him.

"You, have the similar chakra signature as that of that man, you must be related to him. I will avenge my master by sacrificing you!" the kid yelled and suddenly Naruto could feel the fog surrounding him, the kid was quite capable of using the Hidden-mist jutsu.

"This is my last warning Kid! Step aside or I will take some preventive measures," the blond warned but this time he received his answer in the form of the hail of Kunais and Shuriken which he blocked quite easily. Naruto went through some hand-signs and performed his least favourite jutsu **, "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"** the blond exclaimed and suddenly all the fog and mist surrounding him were blown away due to the blast of this wind. But apparently, the blond was so focused on his jutsu that he failed to dodge the incoming attacks of the kid. He winced when four Ice-needles struck on his shoulder.

" _Is this Ice?"_ he wondered and pulled out those needles, _"Yup, definitely Ice!"_ he cursed his luck, after-all he was a fire and a mediocre wind user, the Ice had the advantage over his elements. _"Have to do this the old fashioned way!"_ he sighed and activated his Sharingan. _"One, two, three, Hmm I could see three openings in this situation,"_ he deflected another hail of the Ice projectiles and dropped a smoke pellet. The smoke provided the perfect cover he was looking for to set up his trap. After a couple of minutes, the ice user finally had enough and decided to something about the smoke, so what he did? He fired one of his own jutsu **, "Water Style: Cry of the heaven,"** the effect was instantaneous as large droplets of water along with some ice-bergs made their way towards the ground with tremendous velocity.

The smoke was completely vanished and there stood Naruto with an impassive look on his face, the Ice user was quite surprised as he was sure that blond was up to something but he could not feel or see anything unusual, well except for his opponent. His opponent was staring right at him with a look of disinterest. Those were the eyes he was familiar with, the very same eyes that would just stare at you until you cut your own throat off, the eyes that will watch millions of innocents die, the eyes that always searched for something to satisfy their self-needs. He hated those eyes, those eyes were responsible for the death of his mother, and he pleaded and pleaded. But no one listened or even looked at him when he cried for help, No one. But one day, everything changed when his master came.

He did not care what the cruel world spoke about Zabuza, in his eyes he was a very good man. He raised him like his own, looked after him and trained him. He pledged to take the revenge for him, with that in mind he unleashed his one of the most deadly technique, **"Demonic Ice Mirrors!"**

Suddenly Naruto felt the very same air around him, suffocating. He could feel the chakra radiating in the air, he quickly rushed towards the opening and within a lapse of a second, and he had to deflect all the incoming needles and projectiles. He deflected most of it, while some of them did manage to penetrate his defense, he cursed when his hand reached out to pull those needles again, this time out of his shoulder.

"Just give up and I will make your death easy and less painful!" the ice user's voice resonated from different spots.

' _His voice is scrambling, some kind of transportation technique?'_ blond decided to test his theory out **, "Fire Style: Demon Shuriken"** he exclaimed as very small shuriken made out of orange-hued flames were running wild inside the dome. This was the one of the technique he came up with by watching the old-fashioned 'Shuriken clone jutsu'. His attack was short lived as he had to jump away from another projectile attack of the ice user.

' _This is getting boring!'_ blond scowled inwardly and went through some lengthy hand-signs, **"Fire Style: Majestic Flame destroyer"** he exclaimed as the giant tsunami of napalm surrounded the area, all the fog, and the mist was blown away due to this intense heat. The walls of ice forming the dome, shattered and managed to get the ice user to flee. _'Damn, my father was a beast!'_ the effects of the jutsu brought a smile to his face, at least his father was not a failure and a weakling in terms of power. Suddenly blond fell onto his knees, he cursed his ignorance about this jutsu. His reserves were not enough, now he had to resort to his taijutsu if the kid managed to survive this.

"You really do live to your reputation as a leaf ninja, However.." the kid finished by flashing right next to him and connected a punt kick right in his jaw. "You are weak! You don't have someone to fight for! I can see it in your eyes, you only fight for yourself and that's why today I will end your existence with my very own hand!" he then went on to pick him up from the ground by his neck and lifted him up. **"Ice Style: Arctic Claw"** he finished by thrusting his chakra covered hand inside Naruto's heart.

The blond felt intense pain shot through his body before the last breath of the life escaped from his body, the Ice user then tossed his body aside and was about to leave when suddenly he felt a tip of Katana on his neck.

"What's the rush, Buddy? I am just getting started!" the ice user heard some muttering pass his left ear and felt a cold metal against his throat. His enemy was behind him, but that was impossible, after all, he pierced him with his own jutsu by his hands.

"How..?" that's the only word ever left from his voice box before his enemy separated his head from his body.

"Die in suspense, you pretender!" muttered blond as he delivered the killing blow, ending the life of the ice user. Without sparing another glance to his victim he dashed off towards the Namikaze siblings.

 _ **With Team Seven**_

"Come on, Aunty that's all you got?" Nozume smiled at his downed relative. _'Although I am quite impressed, I didn't think she had that kind of ability in the future? So that means I am really messing up the time-line already?'_

' _Finally, that non-existent brain of yours has kicked off eh? I was wondering when you would bring this up,'_

' _Oh, shut it up Watari! Tell me how do I prevent messing things up even more?'_

' _What was that? I heard some snotty nosed brat asking for my help? But I didn't hear the word S-O-R-R-Y? Am I malfunctioning?'_

' _Fine! I am Sorry! Now tell me!'_ Nozume was so involved with watari that he failed to notice the absence of his relative.

' _It's quite easy don't you think? Just finish up your mission ASAP and you will be fine, I guess?'_

' _YOU GUESS? Hey, you are supposed to be the one with huge as….'_ Nozume could not finish as he had to jump away to avoid a life-threatening blow. When he landed he saw his new opponent facing him, "Finally! I got to see you, Mother!" Nozume was excited, finally, he was facing his mother.

"I am not your mother! And I will punish you for what you have done to Natsuki!"

"Relax, I haven't done anything at all, she just collapsed during our fight, probably just a mild case of chakra-exhaustion," Nozume eyed his mother, he was quite impressed by her. She was just as beautiful as she was in the future. Those same piercing blue colored eyes, her pale skin, and her lovely face. She was still carrying her with grace, Nozume cherished his mother, and after all, she was the one who was with him from the beginning. She was the one who sang a lullaby for him, feed him and take care of him. It really pained him to execute his own loving mother. He sighed and concentrated for a bit, this was going to be a really hard battle for him, not physically but mentally as well. He had to be cold-hearted to deal with her right now.

' _Whatever you do just don't take the tiniest bit of scratch from any of her weapons,'_ Watari decided to inform his master, after all, it was the wielder of one of the Three legendary Kunai they were about to face.

' _Don't worry I plan to take her very-very seriously'_ he finished and blurred towards her with a blinding speed, Sayuri also matched him in the speed and met him in half-way. She went for a horizontal slash, which Nozume was foolish enough to block with his Kunai. Sayuri's Kunai cut through Nozume's like it was made up of the butter. The time-traveller was fast enough to quickly substitute with a log.

"Using your trump-card from the beginning? Well, I would just do the same!" Nozume closed his eyes for a bit, when he opened them, Sayuri was staring right into those cursed eyes of the Uchiha, the Mangekyo Sharingan. This time Sayuri took the initiative and rushed towards the Nozume, who was still standing on the same spot. She was swinging her Kunai like a crazy, but her opponent was dodging her attack like it was a child's play.

"I expected more from you mother!" he got out and went through some hand-signs. **"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu"** he exclaimed and fired a very large fireball towards his mother. She was dumbstruck, as it was impossible for her to get out of its path, she decided to test something out. She pushed a large amount into her Kunai of light and to her surprise, it started to glow, she pushed some more and then within an instant a Yellow colored beam of highly concentrated Charka shot forward through it, obliterating everything in its path and the large fireball was no exception either.

Nozume's battle instincts kicked in as he unconsciously used **"Kamui"**. He released a sigh and analysed, the destruction caused by the Jutsu. It was devastating, the land was completely obliterated, and everything surrounding the area was completely vaporized _. 'Damn! I didn't know she could do something like this, better be on the guard!'_

Meanwhile, Sayuri was amazed, _'did I do that?'_ she mentally asked before pacing towards her opponent again. This time though, her opponent seemed quite agile and instead of blocking her strikes he was wisely dodging them, avoiding any contact with her legendary weapon. _'Just one strike and it will be over!'_ she encouraged herself and continued with her flurry of strikes.

Nozume was doing his best to avoid the direct contact, _'I could use Susanoo, but it will be an overkill and will surely attract the unwanted attention!'_ he pondered and leaped back to avoid being cut in half by her strike. "You really are strong, mother! But for the sake of the future and my little brothers and sisters I must accomplish this mission!"

"Don't you fear death? If what you are saying is true and if you are really my own son, then how would you be even born without me?"

"A man begins dying at the moment of his birth, most people live in denial of Death's patient courtship until, late in life and deep in sickness, they become aware of him sitting beside. Death is not something to be feared of, it is something to be embraced with full honesty. It would be a cruel punishment to not know the feeling of its sweet kiss and wake up from the harsh reality to be born once again." Nozume finished and quickly he made a hand seal and fired, **"Lightning Style: Lightning Ball"** towards the moving target. "It is really rude to attack when I am talking mother!" Nozume said with a bit of a disappointment.

"It would be foolish of me to not take all the chances I have got! So what do you say, shall we finish this?" Sayuri got out with a small grin on her face. Instead of responding to her question, Nozume started pacing towards her with a blinding speed, she met him in a half. She went for another strike which Nozume this time blocked and pushed her back like a rag-doll. "Don't be so amazed, after all, I did kill the old man Obito!"

' _Damn it! I just have to make contact with his skin and it will be all over!'_ Sayuri cursed her lack of skill in taijutsu, after all, who needs a taijutsu when you have an enormous arsenal of Nin-jutsu.

"Come on mother let's end this once and for all!" Nozume said with a hardened tone and went through some hand-signs, within a few seconds his katana was covered with a layer of Lightning. Sayuri rushed towards him and flung a kunai towards him. Nozume deflected it with a little effort. But within a moment Sayuri was on his point-blank range, he went for a vertical slash but to his amazement, she suddenly disappeared. "Take this!" he heard and on instinct moved his katana but it was too late as her Kunai was embedded in his shoulder while his Katana was sticking out from her chest.

Nozume watched as Sayuri began coughing up blood. He quickly removed his katana without causing any further damage to her. He then hugged her body and gently laid her down on the ground.

"I-I..." Nozume watched as Sayuri tried to speak, coughing more blood from her throat. Her dress becoming stained from the blood pouring out from the wound on her chest.

"I-I am... so sorry... m-mother" Nozume got out through a cracking voice.

"I-I'm.. a bad..son... y-you must be h-hating me for this" He got out, tears now welling up in his eyes.

"N-No... I-I.. I d-don't hate y-you, " Sayuri finally spoke with difficulty, blood spitting out from her mouth with each word.

"H-How... how can y-you not!?" Nozume stuttered, feeling dumbstruck by her reply. "I-I... I KILLED YOU!" he cried out in frustration, all of the bottled up emotions that he was supressing let out as screams of sorrow and agony. He stopped his crying when he felt a hand gently touch his cheek.

"I-I can n-never h-hate you... I al..always fel-t somet-hing fami-liar abou-t y-ou. M-my he-art w-was tellin-g me, th-at I a-am conne-cted to…you…Some-how '" Sayuri spoke, gently wiping the tears from his eyes.

"As cra-zy a..as it i-..is t…to beli-eve it Y-You... are m-my s-son... A m-mother can n-never hate her c-child!" Sayuri finished, smiling at the end, tears cascading down her face.

"I-I d-did'nt w-want to d-do t-this to y-you..." Nozume began, his body shaking from the sudden influx of emotions.

"I h-had re-refused to take this mission..."

"I-It was... y-you.. YOU FORCED ME!" He cried out loud at the end, now tears raining down from his eyes.

"No-Nozu..." Sayuri tried to speak again, but was again interrupted by Nozume.

"You... You are the one who assigned this mission to me... YOU MADE ME KILL YOU.. I WANTED NO PART IN THIS!" He continued letting out his frustrations.

"Shh..(cough).. I-I k-know i-it must b-be h-hard" She got out weakly, the small smile still on her face. "B-But, (cough,cough)... ev-everything is g-going to be fine"

She then gently rubbed his cheek one more time and said, "J-Just k-know that I.. l-love y-you.. m-my son" she finished in a small mutter, her eyes slowly drooping closed and hands falling down.

"Mother!" Nozume called out in shock, but no got no response "Mother!" again no response, "MOTHER!" he shouted out loud unable to hide his emotions as pain washed all over him.

Nozume then felt another Chakra signature, he twirled his head around only to receive a massive punch right on his jaw.

 **AN: Sorry it took long to finish this chapter. It was really hard to portray all these battles and mini-battles. Before you go on about cursing me killing Haku and Sayuri, I just have to say this, "Death is not the end, it is the start of something beautiful, something intriguing!" Now you all can flame me, curse me or whatever.**

 **For those of you who are sticking up this far, I have to say Thank-you for all of your support and love. Those who wish to leave, doors are open.**

 **Again this was possible due to the encouragement from my friend The Great Author-Chan, he is one helluva writer so could you all please check out his stories too? He is currently demotivated and I know some encouraging review will cheer him up to write more.**

 **It is 7th of the November 2018, and I really wish all of my readers, A HAPPY DIWALI!**

 **That concludes the chapter, I hope you guys like it.**

 **As usual REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW.**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME DEATHSTROKE431999 IS OUTTA HERE!**


End file.
